Identity
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Steering away from romance with this one: Warnings: Violence, strong language, psychological angst; and in the future may include a little bit of gore. Spoilers to the Manga plot line. Concept request: Have you ever wondered how Kenpachi would react to having his powers sealed? Me: Challenge accepted! P.S. If you don't like it, click the back button!
1. Chapter 1

Shunsui Kyoraku narrowed his gaze at the sets of gleaming eyes staring down at him from atop of the podium. The central 46 had not made light of their hesitancy with the head captains decision to teach Kenpachi Zaraki "the art of killing." It seemed the fact that the squad 11 captain had been unsealed and could now use his Bankai had the lawmakers quivering in their boots.

"Kenpachi Zaraki is a liability the soul society cannot afford to have running around like a loose cannon!" A deep voice bellowed.

Shunsui could hear the misguided fear in the man's voice as he tilted his head—Zaraki's never done anything to warrant this kind of a reaction!

"Kenpachi Zaraki killed another Captain during that training, it's only a matter of time before he could revolt and kill us all!" A woman claimed, her deep brown eyes darting around the room as if the man in question would appear from the shadows and slit her throat just for speaking his name.

"Well, we all knew the history between Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki. You all knew it was going to end up with one of them losing their lives, I'm guessing the wrong one won in your opinion." Shunsui countered.

"This is not a matter that is up for discussion! In order to protect the soul society something must be done!" Another baritone voice yelled.

"I think you're all overacting a little, Captain Zaraki fought to protect the soul society; he would never do anything to put us in any kind of jeopardy." Shunsui countered.

"Do not question us, you must obey this order, Shunsui Kyoraku, or you yourself will join him!"

Shunsui cursed under his breath as he hung his head, the wide brim of his straw hat hiding his face in shadow—this just isn't right!

"Kenpachi Zaraki is hereby stripped of his captaincy and is ordered to be placed under seal and confided into the maggot's nest; that is the order of the central 46!"

Shunsui allowed his eye to close as he heard the official order being placed upon his shoulders, something their political policies would never allow him to bypass simply because he was the head captain.

"Well I can tell you now it's not going to be that simple…" Shunsui retorted, dreading the upcoming task of placing the squad 11 captain under arrest for nothing.

"We have taken the liberty of calling in assistance!"

Shunsui turned his head as he heard the thick metal door swing open. Another man; another captain entered the room making shunsui's stomach lurch and tighten into a knot.

"I am afraid I was not given proper information regarding the person I was asked to create a seal for, now that I understand why I have been summoned to assist, I will have to make some adjustments…" Mayuri Kurotsuchi stated with a frown.

"Then so be it, you have twenty-four hours to apprehend Kenpachi Zaraki and complete the necessary procedures needed for him to be confined!"

Mayuri Kurotshuchi shrugged his slim shoulders before he replied.

"Very well."

"You are dismissed!"

Shunsui turned on his heel at the same time as Mayuri, both men walked side by side back to the thick metal doors that protected the central 46. As Shunsui walked he was greeted by the afternoon sun. The sky was clear and filled with fluffy white clouds and even with the beauty in front of him the man couldn't bring himself to smile; inside him a storm was brewing.

"If it makes you feel any better I had no idea who I was being called to assist." Mayuri sighed.

Shunsui turned his gaze to the squad 12 captain then, the one visible eye he had left meeting Mayuri's golden gaze.

"You don't seem to be all that broken up about it." Shunsui countered.

"How I feel about this is neither here nor there, and it should be the same for you. You know as well as I do if we are to refuse we will be placed inside the maggots nest right alongside the brute." Mayuri countered.

"What makes you think we still won't be?" Shunsui countered before turning away from the squad 12 captain and heading back towards the squad 1 barracks, he had a summons he had to write and for the first time since he'd become the head captain, he found himself resenting the title.

* * *

"Urgent message for Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, sent by the Head Captain." A messenger bellowed as he went down to one knee and held out a wrapped piece of parchment out to the Lieutenant of squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame.

Ikkaku accepted the rolled up missive and gave a curt nod to the messenger before turning on his heel and heading for his captain's quarters—something pretty big must be about to happen if the head captain is sending formal messages to the captain…

Ikkaku jogged up the small wooden staircase that led to his captain's room, knowing his captain was most likely in the process of waking up from his afternoon nap, Ikkaku knocked loudly on the closed pocket door.

"What!?" Kenpachi called out, his voice sounding a bit husky from sleep.

"You've been delivered a message from the Head Captain." Ikkaku called out from the other side of the door.

Ikkaku waited patiently as he heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and after a couple minutes the door slid open. His captain glared down at his hand before reaching out for the rolled up paper.

Kenpachi tore the small ribbon that held the missive closed and unrolled the small piece of parchment in his hand, he scanned the context with his one uncovered eye and then looked up to meet his Lieutenant's gaze.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Ikkaku asked, with a scowl of his own.

"I've been summoned to a private meeting with Kyoraku." Kenpachi answered with a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't say why?" Ikkaku replied.

Kenpachi shook his head before turning away from his Lieutenant and reached out for his white captain's haori that laid on the back of his chair—little did the captain of squad 11 know his haori was about to be taken from him. Kenpachi secured his Zanpakuto at his side before walking over to the door and slipping on his sandals.

"Keep a look out while I'm gone. Somethin' about the way I'm being summoned doesn't feel right…" Kenpachi stated.

"What do you mean by that, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi let out a low growl before stepping out onto the porch of his captain's quarters, something in his gut was telling him the head captain had news about something important; it was the only reason he would go to such trouble to send a written summons and request that Kenpachi show up alone.

"Stay here, and stay on guard." Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Ikkaku stated before sidestepping out of Kenpachi's way.

Ikkaku watched as the man he respected most jogged down the set of stairs and took off in the direction of the squad 1 barracks, not even realizing the heavy blow that was about to come.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku turned just as the double doors to squad 1's great hall were pushed open by Kenpachi Zaraki. The giant pushed himself through the doorway, his uncovered eye narrowed, taking in Shunsui's stance in the middle of the room that appeared to be empty.

"I got that message of yours, here I am, what's this about!?" Kenpachi asked as he stepped farther into the room.

Shunsui sighed heavily and averted his gaze—after all these years, this is what I'm forced to do…

"Kenpachi, I'm sorry to have to tell you this; but the central 46 has placed an order, I'm afraid my hands are tied." Shunsui began.

Kenpachi tensed as he lifted his head, his gaze searching his surroundings.

"The hell you goin' on about? What order and what's it have to do with me!?" Kenpachi spat, lifting his right hand to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"You've been placed under arrest." Shunsui answered.

Kenpachi's palm tightened around the hilt of his blade and in one swift motion, he pulled it free from its sheath.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Kenpachi growled.

Shunsui allowed his gaze to lift, meeting the squad 11 captain's head on. In the background where Kenpachi could not see, the walls began to move, flakes of what looked like plaster began to fall to the ground as Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared behind Kenpachi revealing the use of one of the squad 12 captains inventions, the Nisehada.

"I'm going to need you to hand over your Zanpakuto." Shunsui stated.

Kenpachi laughed directly in the head captains face; was this some kind of joke!?

"You can have it, if you can take it…" Kenpachi retorted.

"I'm afraid that won't be much of an issue." Mayuri Kurotsuchi boasted as he lifted his right hand and jabbed Kenpachi in the right bicep with an uncapped syringe. Kenpachi pivoted his body swinging around his weight as he tried to slash at the squad 12 captain with his sword.

Mayuri sidestepped the attack, seeming to have expected Kenpachi's reaction to his violation. Kenpachi felt himself begin to stagger back, his head began to swim as white spots filled his only line of vision.

"What the fuck is this!? Kuro-Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi slurred.

"I have taken the liberty of injecting you with a compound I created especially for your own personal body chemistry. Fight as much as you like, Zaraki, but I am afraid this is one battle you will not be able to win." Mayuri explained.

"You think it's gonna be that easy!?" Kenpachi growled as he charged forward, his frame unsteady due to the drug overtaking his system.

Mayuri reached his right hand down, pulling his own Zanpakuto from its sheath just in the nick of time. Even drugged the blow from the massive man caused Mayuri to slide backward as Kenpachi continued to barrel forward succeeding in pinning Mayuri to the wall behind him, the only thing between them the cold edge of steel.

Kenpachi grunted as he felt his body begin to tremble, his vision blurred; sweat began to collect across his brow as a deep chill enveloped his body.

"It's only a matter of minutes and you will lose consciousness, I've taken every precaution I could when creating the drug I've injected you with." Mayuri stated as he pushed back against Kenpachi's blade.

"What…the…fffuck…" Kenpachi slurred once more as Mayuri managed to push him back.

Kenpachi felt his body begin to teeter as he tried to maintain his footing. Kenpachi raised his gaze looking into the eyes of the man responsible for his condition—empty golden eyes.

"It's nothing personal, mind you, simply just a means to an end, I am sure even a brute such as you is able to comprehend that much." Mayuri continued.

"Y…You'll pay for this…" Kenpachi threatened.

"Yes, well, when and if that time comes I will be sure to prepare myself." Mayuri countered nonchalantly.

Kenpachi's body jarred violently as a deep chill overtook him making his bottom jaw chatter uncontrollably; his ability to speak taken from him completely. Kenpachi tried to lift his sword in hand, his mind still pushing him to fight back against the drugs but his muscles failed to comply.

"The drug is in the process of entering all of your nerve endings, overriding the tendons, your muscles…" Mayuri explained.

As if on que to the squad 12 captain's explanation, Kenpachi felt his fingers go lax against the hilt of his Zanpakuto. With a loud clang, the jagged blade fell to the wooden floor at his feet. Kenpachi's lips parted as another grunt escaped his chest, his light green eye grew wide as if in disbelief.

Shunsui appeared in Kenpachi's peripheral vision just as Kenpachi's knees jarred and then buckled under his own weight. Shunsui averted his gaze just as the towering man fell forward with a deep thud, his hand out stretched as if trying to reach for the Zanpakuto that laid at his side.

"My, my, that took longer than I had originally expected, I guess it's no wonder, this is after all, Kenpachi Zaraki. We don't have much more time to waste, if I am to implant the device we must act quickly before the brute's spiritual pressure dissolves the effects of the drug completely." Mayuri warned.

"Alright…" Shunsui replied as he walked forward and bent down next to Kenpachi in order to retrieve the man's Zanpakuto from the floor.

Kenpachi lay with his eye open looking glossed over, a sight Shunsui could have gone the rest of his life without seeing.

"If you can hear me, Zaraki, I'm sorry." Shunsui whispered, before standing to his full height once more.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki listened as he heard the sounds of footsteps next to his head—I can't move! I can't even see!

"If you can hear me, Zaraki, I'm sorry." Kenpachi heard the voice of the head captain.

A little late for that, don'tcha think, Kyoraku?

Kenpachi tried to force himself to speak, but it was no use, whatever Kurotsuchi had injected him with was playing with his head, playing with his body too—Guess I'm just another of that bastards experiments now, he better hope I don't get back up!

"Captain? W..what is this?" Kenpachi heard a familiar voice of a man as he entered the room. The sound of footsteps coming closer to him. Kenpachi could feel the sting of air hitting the pupil of his left eye, he knew it was open, but the ocular nerve seemed to be paralyzed making his vision black.

"I don't have time to explain right now, Akon. I simply need you to assist us in transporting Zaraki!" Mayuri snapped at his Lieutenant.

"Yes, Sir. I just hope he doesn't wake up in the process." Akon sighed.

"Well, the faster you shut your mouth and get moving the less the chances are of that happening!" Mayuri countered tersely.

Kenpachi felt a pair of clammy hands reach out and grip his right forearm as another pair gripped his right leg right at the bend of his knee. The two men grunted as they succeeded in rolling Kenpachi over onto his back. Underneath him Kenpachi could feel something hard, harder than the wooden floor he was just lying face down on—is this plastic? Am I on some kind of stretcher or somethin'?

"It would be nice if you would be so kind as to assist us, Head Captain. It is my understanding that you are just as involved in this procedure as I am." Mayuri stated.

"This is the last thing I wanted to have happen, Captain Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi heard the man reply—Tch, quit bellyachin' and just get this shit over with…

"That may very well be the case, but all in all, it does not change the orders that we have been given." Mayuri retorted—so I really have been placed under arrest? What a pain in the ass…

Kenpachi sighed internally as he felt his weight being shifted as the three men lifted him from the hardwood floor, it felt like they were going to carry him all the way to research and development.

"I have the surgical site set up in the next room like you ordered, Captain Kurotsuchi." Akon stated—Well, so much for that, guess I'm gettin' sliced up right here, ain't that a bitch!

Kenpachi waited…the only thing filling the silence around him was the heavy footsteps of the three men along with their strained breathing as they carted him into the next room over. Kenpachi could feel his chest beginning to tighten as if at any moment his lungs were going to stop working on him for some reason. Just as the thought left Kenpachi's mind, he heard the squad 12 lieutenant back up his observation.

"His breathing is beginning to un-stabilize, we will need to intubate him quickly." Akon grunted.

"Let's get a move on then." Shunsui pressed, his own voice coming out less strained than the squad 12 lieutenant.

Kenpachi felt his heart rate begin to fill his ears even though his pulse had dropped significantly—he took every precaution, my body is slowly shuttin' down, that sneaky bastard! Kenpachi felt his body jar as the three men lowered him down on an elevated surface, he knew it was elevated because the men carrying him didn't have to bend down to place him on it.

Once again he felt hands on his forearm and leg as he was rolled onto a surface much softer than the previous one. The nagging stinging sensation coming from his opened eye eased almost instantly and Kenpachi realized it was most likely due to it being forced closed.

"Go ahead and prep for intubation, Akon. I am going to administer a second medication, one that will enhance the paralytic as well as sedate him before I make my incision." Mayuri stated.

"Yes, Sir." Akon replied.

Kenpachi wanted to grit his teeth as he felt another hard jab penetrate his skin, this time, it was injected into the bend of his elbow, straight into his vein. Kenpachi felt the squad 12 lieutenant's clammy shaking hands as Akon gripped him by the sides of his jaw and tilted his head backward.

"Captain, his jaw is clamped down, I can't seem to open his mouth." Akon announced.

"Ah, yes, that would be the paralytic, you'll simply have to use force." Mayuri answered as he leaned forward.

Kenpachi felt the bastard leaning across his chest and with every fiber of his being he wanted to move his arm, he wanted to reach out and grip the worm by the throat and squeeze with his bare hands. Almost as if an afterthought, Kenpachi wondered what was behind the surgery—they're going through an awful lot of shit just to kill me if that's the case, nah, there's more to this...

Kenpachi felt his jaw finally give under the pressure of the two men's fingers and felt the searing cold of metal press against his tongue as some kind of tool was placed inside his mouth.

"Alright, I think we can go ahead and insert the breathing tube." Akon sighed.

"No, not yet, give him a couple more minutes…" Mayuri ordered.

"B…but, Sir, he's going to stop breathing…" Akon interjected.

"Then so be it, I wish to make sure he is properly sedated before I begin my procedure, I bet the beast has been laying there listening to us this whole time, just hoping for the perfect opportunity to strike." Mayuri countered.—Tch, since when do you give a shit about someone being sedated properly, Kurotsuchi…

Kenpachi listened to the stagnant sound of silence as his lungs tightened as if someone were sitting on his chest, it wasn't like he'd never been close to death before—Hell; I've died many times!

Swirls of white color danced across the darkness behind Kenpachi's closed lids, pulling Kenpachi's attention to the dream like vision in front of him—that really you, Yachiru? Can't be her, she's dead, I surpassed her; what the hell am I lookin' at?

Kenpachi fought against the pressure in his lungs as images of his past began to flash in front of his eyes filling him with a sensation he had never felt before; something so foreign to him he couldn't give it a name—is this fear? No…this ain't like fear…this is different…is this shame?

I am the Kenpachi! I…Am…The…Kenpachi… aren't I, Yachiru…

* * *

"Captain, I think he's just stopped breathing." Akon announced.

"Very well, proceed with intubation, Akon." Mayuri ordered.

"How long is this going to take, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Shunsui asked from the doorway of the small room that had been converted into a temporary surgical bay.

Mayuri turned his attention to a monitor that stood next to the medical bed the brute had been dumped onto, not bothering to answer the head captains question right away. The monitor told him all of Zaraki's vital signs, his heart rate; his blood pressure and oxygen levels. Mayuri watched the number begin to climb the minute his Lieutenant managed to place the breathing tube successfully.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the head captain and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a simple matter of how much difficulty I run into, this procedure is not one to gawk at by any means, I am about to wire this device into the heart of this man in the hopes that it will collect his spiritual pressure and convert it to nothing more than simple oxygen. Not an easy feat to say the least." Mayuri countered.

"Converting his spiritual pressure like that, wouldn't that make him like a normal soul?" Shunsui asked.

"Not quite. Kenpachi's body does not only rely on his spiritual pressure, why, he has only around three percent of body fat on his frame, I would say in his case, this conversion would make him more along the lines of a well-built human male." Mayuri answered.

Shunsui sighed heavily at the squad 12 captains explanation—how the hell is Zaraki going to be able to stand going from his level of power down to the level of a mere human man?

"If you will excuse me, Head Captain, the clock is ticking and I need to prep the area before I make my first incision." Mayuri stated.

Shunsui nodded as a wave a nausea assaulted his empty stomach. Turning abruptly on his heel,the head captain made his way back out into the hallway—Just what the hell have I allowed to happen?

* * *

"It's been almost three hours since the Captain left." Ikkaku growled as he paced in front of the squad 11 barracks.

"I am sure we would have heard something by now if something was wrong." Yumichika countered, lifting his left thumb to his lips as he held himself with his right arm.

"You weren't there, you didn't see the look in his eye before he left." Ikkaku countered.

"I will admit it's not like the Head Captain to be so formal. What do you suggest we do?" Yumichika replied.

"I"ll give 'em the rest of the night, if the Captain's not back by morning, I'm going to get some answers!" Ikkaku retorted.

Yumichika let out a weary sigh as he watched his best friend continue to pace in front of the barracks as an overwhelming rush of unease surrounded him.

Ikkaku jerked his head up and the two men shared a knowing glance between them; somehow, someway, their captain's spiritual pressure had just seemed to vanish as if he'd disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikkaku Madarame stood with his fists clenched at his sides, his jaw clamped tight as he gritted his teeth. It had taken him over four hours, but he had finally managed to get the head captain to meet with him one on one. Ikkaku heard the shuffling of feet enter the room and when he turned his head he saw both the head captain and his lieutenant enter the great hall. Without hesitation, Ikkaku turned his body to face with two.

"Where is Captain Zaraki!?" Ikkaku demanded.

Ikkaku watched as the two of them turned their heads to look at one another, and by the look they gave it was enough to send off warning bells for Ikkaku—somethings not right, what the fuck did they do with my captain!?

"Well now, is that really any way to greet someone who takes the time to meet with you?" Shunsui countered.

"Don't give me that shit! I want to know where my captain is and I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Ikkaku snapped.

"Lieutenant Madarame, need I remind you, you are speaking to the head captain of the Gotei 13?" Nanao interjected with a frown.

Ikkaku unclenched his right fist, his fingertips inching towards the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Don't give a damn who the hell I'm speaking with! I want answers!" Ikkaku bellowed.

Shunsui sighed as his gaze lowered, noticing the movement of the squad 11 lieutenant's hand—this is what I was afraid of, you take a man like Zaraki away from his squad and it's only a matter of time before someone comes with a whole lot of questions.

"I'd rethink your next move, Lieutenant. You may be angry, but you are outnumbered." Shunsui stated.

Ikkaku snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"We both know what level I really am, if you wanna see it first hand, go ahead and keep avoiding me." Ikkaku threatened.

Shunsui shook his head before raising his hand to the back of his neck, once again, he would be the one painted as the enemy for simply following orders.

"Captain Zaraki is gone." Shunsui stated.

Ikkaku's brow furrowed as his lips lifted into a sneer.

"What do you mean by that? Where did he go!?" Ikkaku pressed.

"Captain Zaraki was deemed unfit by the central 46 and has been placed in confinement." Nanao blurted.

Shunsui let out an exasperated sigh before glancing over at his lieutenant.

"Unfit? You mean he's been arrested? On what charges? Name one fucking thing he did that broke one of their laws!" Ikkaku growled as his hand clenched the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss and can't answer that question." Shunsui admitted, meeting the squad 11 lieutenant's gaze head on.

"So you just blindly follow an order like this? Did you even try and fight for him!?" Ikkaku yelled, allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I tried to speak on his behalf, but they wouldn't listen." Shunsui replied.

"No…You're not sorry. Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" Ikkaku growled.

"What do you mean by that, Lieutenant?" Shunsui countered, his brow rising in question.

"You think you can just take our captain and we'll all just be okay with it? What do you take us for? Captain Zaraki is our leader, he is squad 11! He is the "Kenpachi" and not you or anyone else can take that away from him!" Ikkaku retorted.

"I guess you're going to have to be their leader now." Shunsui countered.

Ikkaku shook his head and laughed in the head captain's face.

"There is no squad 11 without Zaraki, the central 46 deemed him unfit, we're his men; I guess we're unfit too. You better hope the soul society stays peaceful." Ikkaku warned.

"Are you saying you refuse to act in the time of a crisis without Captain Zaraki?" Nanao asked, her lips parting as if she were surprised.

"That's exactly what he's saying, Nanao." Shunsui answered with a sigh.

"As long as Captain Zaraki is confined, squad 11, the Zaraki squad, will not step one foot into battle, you can tell that to the central 46!" Ikkaku retorted.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki let out a sharp grunt as he rolled onto his back from his side. Whatever he was laying on felt cold and solid against his back, the smell of moist air and deep earth filled his nose as his grunt increased into a wincing growl.

Kenpachi blinked rapidly—where the hell am I? Kenpachi turned his head seeking out his surroundings as he reached his hand up to the left side of his chest and gritted his teeth—fuck! Kenpachi stilled as the blurred vision of men wearing white kimonos hovered above him—is this real? Wait, my eye patch…

"I think he's waking up!"

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he allowed his eyes to close once more and shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs free.

"Where am I?" Kenpachi croaked, as he spoke an intense burning sensation spread up his throat causing him to swallow deeply against the pain—what the hell is wrong with me, I've never felt pain like this before.

"This is the maggot's nest." A deep voice answered his question.

Kenpachi snorted as the fog clouding his mind lifted and the rush of memories assaulted him all at once, making his mind race—Kurotsuchi! That bastard, what the fuck did he do to me!? Kenpachi reached his hand down feeling his way to his left hip and felt around for the hilt of Nozarashi—my sword, fucking bastards took my sword!

"Didn't you used to be the captain of squad 11?" he heard a man ask.

Kenpachi's eyes flashed open and even with the haze left over by the drugs and the pain that racked his body, Kenpachi reached his right hand up, gripping the prisoner by the throat. The man let out a panicked squeal as Kenpachi tightened his grip and squeezed.

"What do you mean, "used to be." Kenpachi growled as he clenched his teeth and sneered.

Kenpachi met the man's wide blue gaze as he let out a feral sound from deep in his chest before he pushed himself up with his left hand into a sitting position. The prisoner Kenpachi held by the gullet lashed out swinging his arms full force, landing hard blows to Kenpachi's face.

Acting on instinct Kenpachi twisted and using nothing more than the strength in his upper body, he tossed the panicked man sideways slamming his skull into the wall by his side, knocking him out cold. The sweet metallic scent of blood filled Kenpachi's senses and it took him a second to realize the blood was coming from his own mouth—what the fuck? I shouldn't be bleeding from a hit as weak as that!

One by one the other prisoners gathered around Kenpachi with their eyes narrowed as if in speculation. Figuring it would be best to give himself the high ground, Kenpachi launched himself forward, forcing himself to stand to his full height while ignoring the push of pain that filled him.

"What the fuck are ya starin' at!?" Kenpachi growled.

A couple of the prisoners seemed to balk once Kenpachi had stood, but it seemed like some of them hadn't liked what Kenpachi had done to their cell mate—either that or they're just looking for a fight.

"We can take him, he's no longer got any power!" A prisoner to his left boasted with a half missing grin, it looked like four of his teeth had already been knocked out—No power, eh, so that's what Kurotsuchi did to me. That's why I feel so much pain!

"He's no better than an average soul now." The man continued.

"Power or no power, you're still no match for me!" Kenpachi barked as he narrowed his eyes at the maggot.

Kenpachi watched as the four prisoners who stood in front of him all decided that luck was in their favor and for whatever reason, they all rushed forward to attack at once. Kenpachi reached his right leg up, ignoring the searing pain that spread across his chest as his foot came forward, digging into the gut of the closest man, knocking him back on his ass. Kenpachi didn't have time to pause or to wonder how he'd become so much weaker.

Kenpachi pivoted his massive frame to the left using his natural reflexes to move at a speed the other men were not used to. The two men coming in from opposite directions missed their target as they slammed into one another jarring their heads backward making each other see stars. Kenpachi reached his hand out for the man that remained and pulled him by the front of his white kimono and with a feral yell Kenpachi jerked his own head forward using his own skull to take out his opponent. Kenpachi chuckled as he heard the crunch of bones before the man let out a howling scream. The two prisoners who had collided like morons made it back to their feet and were poised for another attempt at attack, both bled from the mouth from the impact caused by Kenpachi's misdirection.

The crowded room of prisoners all dispersed in different directions as the giant man swing out his arms as if beckoning their attack, his lips lifted into a menacing grin as crimson drops fell to the concrete floor from his own lips.

Running on nothing more than rage and pure adrenaline, Kenpachi rushed the two men without hesitation. Kenpachi grunted as he took a hit in the side of his ribcage from the left. Kenpachi paused allowing his gaze to shift to his chest, what should have been a white kimono was now a bloodstained rag hanging over his shoulders; the wound in his chest oozing his own blood profusely, making his body feel weaker—that's new, never been weak from blood loss before…

Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he raised his left arm and side winded his below into the man on his right just as the man's fist connected with Kenpachi's own jaw. Kenpachi was forced to stagger from the blow, a blow he would normally do nothing more than laugh at—goddamn you, Kurotsuchi!

Kenpachi snarled as he swung his fists forward savagely beating at the man who had managed to land the hit on his ribs, while the other held his face in his hands; it looked to Kenpachi that he had managed to knock out even more of the bastards teeth—I should have sent his ass flying across the room!

"Zaraki!" A terse female voice called out to him.

Kenpachi stilled, turning his gaze to meet the grey gaze of the petite woman who stood with her right hand raised behind her back, grasping the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Well if it ain't the captain of squad 2, come to join the party, Soifon?" Kenpachi snarled, lowering his bloodstained fists to his sides.

"What is the meaning of this? You've been confined for less than two hours!" Soifon countered.

"Guess I don't play well with others!" Kenpachi retorted as he turned his head and spat crimson.

Soifon's brow furrowed as she took in the state of the former captain of squad 11; his green gaze staring back at her like a feral animal caught in a trap—Kurotsuchi had been adamant that his seal would be effective, but even so, Kenpachi was still able to cause this much damage to the other prisoners, just on sheer physical strength and instinct.

Soifon braced herself then, no longer willing to leave things to chance—Kurotsuchi's inventions usually never failed him, but Soifon wasn't as confident in his ability when it came to Kenpachi Zaraki; the man had already proven to be too resilient.

Kenpachi let out a deep grunt as the captain of squad 2 appeared by his side in a flash too fast for him to see—fuck! I can't even keep up with her shunpo anymore!?

Kenpachi let out a harsh growl as he turned his massive frame reaching out with his left hand trying to grip the white fabric of Soifon's Haori. Kenpachi felt the fabric brush against his fingers and knew he was going to be too late when all he saw was the empty coat falling to the floor.

Soifon doubled back and used her speed and petite frame as an advantage, kicking out with her right foot she glided her frame behind the giant man and kicked up into the air, raining down a hard blow to the back of his skull, sending a shockwave of her spiritual pressure hurling down his spine. Kenpachi let out a savage growl as the blow form the woman sent him crashing down to his knees; his head lurched forward.

Soifon closed the gap between them, flash stepping to his side, her left hand reached out, yanking on Kenpachi's long wild hair, she wrenched his head backward as she lifted her blade to the side of Kenpachi's throat; steel grey eyes met crazed green.

"Don't move, Kenpachi!"

"You're enjoying this, ain'tcha, you little bitch!" Kenpachi spat.

"I'm following my orders!" Soifon snapped as she dug the edge of her blade harder into the side of Kenpachi's throat.

"Yeah…seems to be a lot of that goin' around lately." Kenpachi countered.

Soifon braced herself on the tips of her toes, keeping herself light on her feet just in case the massive man decided to strike out at her—he may be sealed, but that doesn't mean he's still not a threat. Soifon lifted her hand from his hair and pressed her fingers to her lips, then whistled loudly, alerting her men that she required their assistance. One by one black clad ninja's filled the space of the underground prison, making Kenpachi chuckle.

"Secure his arms and legs!" Soifon ordered.

Two men holding large iron chains walked forward, making their way behind Kenpachi.

"You've left me no choice, Zaraki. You're being transferred." Soifon snapped.

Kenpachi smirked as he felt the weight of his bonds attach to both his wrists and ankles minimizing his reach and taking away the use of his extremities. Soifon pulled back her blade as her two men nodded in her direction, indicating they had been successful in placing Kenpachi in chains.

"What now, Captain?" One of the Ninja's asked.

"Tch. What a fucking dumbass! Don't you know there's only once place left for me to go?" Kenpachi insulted the man behind him.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame kicked up dust on the pathway as he ran head long back in the direction of his squad; he wasn't stupid enough to think his threat to the central 46 would go unpunished and he'd be damned if he allowed any more members of squad 11 to be imprisoned for no reason. Ikkaku slowed his pace as the white buildings came to view. Yumichika Ayasegawa rushed forward, his right palm balanced on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"What is it, what did you find out?!" Yumichika demanded as the two men met along the pathway.

"Captain Zaraki's been arrested." Ikkaku blurted, seeing no reason to sugar coat the truth.

Yumichika's lips parted as his violet eyes widened as if in disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean? On what grounds?" Yumichika snapped.

"That's what I asked. Seems like the central 46 is back to snapping orders that make no sense." Ikkaku replied.

Yumichika's brow furrowed as outrage filled him.

"We can't let them get away with this! There has to be a way to get Captain Zaraki freed!" Yumichika insisted.

"We're on our own. Kyoraku made it pretty clear he's not about to fight against the central 46. He even tried to dangle the Captain's position in my face, as if I would take it…" Ikkaku snarled.

"After everything Captain Zaraki has done for the soul society? After everything he's lost…" Yumichika allowed his eyes to close as his own emotions washed over him.

"I made it clear there is no squad 11 without Zaraki, you agree with that, right?" Ikkaku asked.

"The fact you even felt the need to ask me that question is ridiculous!" Yumichika countered.

Ikkaku nodded as he turned his gaze forward to the barracks that has been his home for so long.

"The captain will get free, one way or another, he won't let this stop him. Gather the men, we're about to send the central 46 and all of the other squads a loud message." Ikkaku stated.

Yumichika let out a deep sigh as he too turned his head and glanced at the building in front of them.

"We're leaving the Seireitei. It's only a matter of time before they issue our arrest too, we're no good to the Captain locked inside with him." Ikkaku continued as he walked forward.

"Where are we going?" Yumichika asked as he followed his friend inside the barracks.

"The one place most fear to enter, we'll wait for our Captain there." Ikkaku answered.

Yumichika turned his gaze forward, not needing anymore of an explanation—If the central 46 wanted to hunt down the members of the 11th squad, they would do so in the dirt filled pathways of the 80th district; Zaraki.

Surrounded in darkness another man sat in in a wooden chair sealed in his own bonds, thick black straps covered the man from chest to foot, the only thing visible was the man's smirking lips and his left eye. The sounds of heavy footsteps and the loud squeaking of rusted hinges echoed off the stone walls making the man's one honey brown eye lift open.

Shadows emerged as light begin to pour in from the open doorway down a narrow hallway. The man stayed silent as he watched Kenpachi Zaraki being carted in by members of the punishment force. A loud clicking followed by the sound of chains hitting concrete filled the dank space as the giant man sat on the cold concrete floor.

"Should we leave the bonds on his ankles, Captain?" A baritone voice asked.

"No. He won't have anyone to fight against down here." Soifon answered.

Kenpachi let out an eerie chuckle as more sounds of metal scraping against stone filled the empty space. Without another word, the squad 2 captain turned on her heel, her men following her close behind.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to the wooden chair that sat directly in the middle of the room and the two men locked gazes right before the small amount of light was snuffed out as the door leading out was slammed shut and locked in place.

"Does my eye deceive me? Is that you, Kenpachi Zaraki?" Sosuke Aizen spoke for the first time in years.

"Yeah…" Kenpachi growled.

"Interesting. It's been quite a while since I've had some company…" Aizen chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is unacceptable! If the members of the 11th division renounce their pledge to protect the soul society due to the arrest and confinement of Kenpachi Zaraki, then they too shall face judgment!" A deep baritone voice barked.

Shunsui Kyoraku let out a deep sigh as he allowed his eye to close—it wasn't like he had expected anything less from the central 46. Now not only was he being forced to confine an innocent man, that man's whole squad would be placed under arrest, leaving the soul society in chaos. Already Shunsui could hear the whispers going around as he walked by, it seemed not many of the other officers understood the reason behind captain Zaraki's imprisonment either.

"We hereby issue the capture and arrest of any man belonging to the 11th division, they are to be locked in chains upon capture and escorted to the maggots nest; this is the ruling of the central 46." The voice of a female rang out bitterly.

"Do you really think that's going to solve anything? Captain Zaraki was important to these men, it only makes sense that they would rebel." Shunsui countered, trying his best to make the panel of lawmakers see reason.

"This is more than just men showing contempt! This is treason! Did you not just say the lieutenant of squad 11 proclaimed they would deny aid to the soul society in a time of need!?" Another man bellowed from his left.

Shunsui lowered his head, once again feeling as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place—it was too late to backpedal now; he'd already set fuel to the fire by allowing Zaraki to be sealed and confined and now he would have to face the music.

"The 11th division is no longer within the walls of the Seireitei." Shunsui admitted.

"You allowed their escape!? Why did you not place the 11th division lieutenant under arrest the minute his treasonous declaration was spoken!?" Another man questioned.

"Honestly, I didn't think they would go to such measures, I guess the squad 11 lieutenant is more cunning than he appears." Shunsui answered with a shake of his head.

Ikkaku Madarame had kept his promise and kept it well; every man of the 11th division had protested the arrest of their captain by abandoning the very area they had sworn to protect at all costs. When Ikkaku had made his statement, Shunsui had figured they would just try and block themselves off from the rest of the officers and simply refuse if any trouble appeared, but, his hunch had been wrong.

Just hours after his confrontation with Ikkaku; the 11th division had disappeared into the rukon district sending a wave of panic throughout the Seireitei. Now that the 11th division was gone; it was like their forces had lost their heavy hitters and apparently that notion made many of the other officers uncomfortable.

"Ikkaku Madarame is hereby stripped of his position of Lieutenant of the 11th division and will now be seen as nothing more than a deserter! Dispatch the punishment force, along with squad 9 in order to seize and capture every man under his command!" A curt voice demanded, sealing the fate of every man that belonged to the 11th division.

* * *

"Tell me, Zaraki, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sosuke Aizen smiled as he finally asked the question that had been on the tip of his immortal tongue for hours now. It seemed like the squad 11 captain had been through quite the ordeal.

"Couldn't tell ya…" Kenpachi answered honestly.

Aizen paused, silently contemplating the situation for many minutes in the darkness. One would think the thought of being locked inside a dark void with a man such as Kenpachi Zaraki would send fear hurling down his spine, but not for Sosuke, no, when it came to fear it was an emotion he had tossed away many years before along with his mortality—what I feel is something of a completely different nature; I'm intrigued.

"One usually doesn't get treated this harshly for nothing. Is it perhaps due to the recent acquiring of your Bankai? It is my understanding that your power has become quite formidable." Sosuke stated, as he gazed upon the black abyss that surrounded them.

Kenpachi turned his head to the direction of the man's voice; the room was too dark to even make out his silhouette, but it appeared Aizen didn't have any problems running his mouth—weird, I thought they sealed him from being able to talk?

"What the hell would me achieving Bankai have to do with this?" Kenpachi countered; curious of Aizen's train of thought.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? The only man strong enough to keep one such as you in line has perished and you have been unsealed. For those in higher places facts such as these can create quite the uncomfortable sensation." Sosuke answered.

"The fuck you tryin' to say? That just because the old man died, now I'm seen as a threat for getting stronger?" Kenpachi countered.

"Does it not fit with their previous behaviors? Come on, Zaraki, you know as well as I do; if you show them undeniable power they will go to any means to keep you under control, even if that means locking you up and throwing away the key. They've done this for many years…" Sosuke answered.

"Tch. Don't sit there and act like we're on the same terms, we both know that's bullshit…" Kenpachi retorted.

Aizen allowed himself to chuckle at the other man's observations—true as it may be, it did not change the fact they both sat locked together inside an abysmal void; if it hadn't been for the gift of Aizen's immortality, he feared his own mind would have broken years before, simply due to his isolation—Zaraki may be strong, but he is no immortal.

"One more thing; how is it that a man with such power as yours was able to be confined? I've been trying to come up with an answer on my own; but I'm afraid I am at a loss." Sosuke continued; deciding not to comment on Zaraki's last statement regarding "terms."

Kenpachi turned his head forward, even in the darkness he couldn't look in the man's direction as the same foreign feeling from before washed over him, leaning his head back against the stone wall behind him, Kenpachi allowed himself to sigh heavily.

"Kurotsuchi…" Kenpachi answered, knowing he wouldn't need to go into any more details.

"Ah, I see. Of course, they would use someone of his expertise to subdue the "Kenpachi." Aizen smiled.

Kenpachi allowed his eyes to close against the pitch black space and for the first time, he didn't feel the pride blooming in his chest when being referred to by his title; true, he was still alive and even though what happened between him and Mayuri Kurotsuchi couldn't really be classified as a fight; it didn't change anything—I was taken down by one of that bastards tricks...

Sosuke Aizen allowed his left eye to close, once more allowing his immortal mind to wonder into the meditative state that had been able to keep him sane over the years. One thing the immortal man knew better than most was that the mind knew how to play some rather dirty tricks—yes, I'm afraid I can already feel the sickening weight of despair lingering in the darkness.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu let out a gasp as she felt a sharp pressure hit her square in the chest—Captain Zaraki!?

"H…how could you have let this happen?" Isane whispered as she lifted her grey eyes to the man that stood in front of her.

"Isane, I'm sorry…there was nothing I could do." Shunsui replied, feeling more than helpless as he watched the young captain walk over to the chair that sat behind her desk to take a seat. Shunsui sighed heavily as he watched the woman shake her head as if in disbelief.

"This…this makes no sense! Captain Zaraki inherited the legacy from Captain Unohana! Do they not see that they make light of her memory!? With Captain Zaraki confined they undermine her decisions, they mock the title of "Kenpachi!" Isane rambled angrily as tears of frustration and sadness filled her eyes.

"It gets worse…" Shunsui continued.

Isane raised her head, giving the head captain her attention just as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Squad 11 has been disbanded; the remaining members have been labeled as deserters for protesting Captain Zaraki's imprisonment." Shunsui explained.

Isane gaped at him as his explanation hit her; her breath coming shallow as her chest fought to take in a decent amount of breath—Lady Unohana!

"Disbanded!? My captain's squad, my captain's legacy, everything she stood for, all of her pride, you're telling me it was for nothing!?" Isane yelled across her desk.

"I know you're upset, Isane, but please, try and calm down…" Shunsui replied as he closed the distance between them and stood in front of her desk; he held his straw hat in his hands absent mindedly spinning the brim between his fingers.

"Calm down? You come here and tell me that the central 46 has completely disregarded the memory of my captain and you tell me to calm down?" Isane retorted with a scowl.

Shunsui averted his gaze not liking the fact the woman had been brought to tears over his news; it had been hard enough knowing he would eventually have to be the one to tell her face to face what had come of Kenpachi Zaraki—the man who had surpassed her captain in a fight to the death.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't know much of what happened between Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki, only what I've been told by others. I'm sure you know a lot more about it then I do with you being Unohana's subordinate for all those years." Shunsui rambled as his own comfort was tested even farther; he didn't want to overstep his boundaries when it came to the former captain of squad 4; the first Kenpachi and founder of the 11th Division; Yachiru Unohana.

"My captain made her own choices based on her own judgment, nobody can speak for her or Captain Zaraki; the central 46 has no right to pass judgment on Captain Zaraki in this way, they were not present during that battle!" Isane countered as she lifted her hands to wipe at her tears.

"Neither were you." Shunsui retorted.

Isane's lips parted as if in disbelief of the man's audacity to make such a comment.

"I didn't have to be, Captain Unohana made her intentions very clear! Don't pretend that you didn't know the outcome! It was you who brought the issue of Captain Zaraki's power up in the first place!" Isane rebuked angrily.

Shunsui allowed his head to fall forward at the woman's retort, knowing that she was right and even though her anger and frustration had merit, he couldn't help but feel the need to warn her.

"Speaking out of tune will only get you into trouble right now, Isane."

"Is that a threat or a warning, Head Captain?" Isane snapped.

Shunsui lifted his gaze giving the woman the courtesy of that much before he answered her.

"A warning, we've already taken a huge blow by losing squad 11, I would hate to lose squad 4 on top of that."

"Are you saying if I spoke on Zaraki's behalf to the central 46 they would label me a traitor?" Isane asked; her voice filled with indignation.

"I wouldn't recommend finding out." Shunsui answered.

Isane turned her head giving the man her profile as her anger rose to another degree—not only were the central 46 dishonoring the memory of her captain, they were holding an innocent man in confinement; the very man that had gone out of his way to protect the soul society from their enemies on multiple accounts.

Shunsui turned on his heel figuring it would be best to leave the woman in peace as she dealt with her emotions but was halted by her next question.

"How did you do it? How did you manage to confine my captain's successor?" Isane asked, not even bothering to turn her head to face him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi implanted him with a device; it's sealed his spiritual pressure making him more along the lines of human." Shunsui answered.

"Where is Captain Zaraki?" Isane snapped.

"The Muken." Shunsui replied as he gave the woman his back and with a heavy heart and a guilty mind, the head captain left her with her racing thoughts.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki lay on the cold concrete floor of the Muken with his eyes open. It had been at least two hours since his immortal cell mate had made so much as a sound. The eerie feeling of being locked in a room with another, yet, the stagnant sound of silence was beginning to take its toll—I never realized how loud silence could be.

Kenpachi turned his head to the left, feeling the cold from the ground underneath him against his cheek and as he moved. Kenpachi felt the uncomfortable pull at the incision in his chest, he could feel it stinging and pulsing across his flesh with every beat of his heart—something's inside me!

Kenpachi lifted his hand to the wound, the wound inflicted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi—what did he do to me? Kenpachi pulled at the bloodstained Kimono that covered his muscled chest and gritted his teeth as the fabric peeled back pulling against the incision that had been busted open during his fight within the maggots nest—guess the blood dried and now I've opened it up again…

Kenpachi allowed his fingertips to press along the line right above his heart, using them to try and figure out the placement of whatever it was that had been placed inside him, whatever it was that was sealing his power. A deep searing pain spread across his chest as he felt for something, anything that could lead him to the seal—Tch. What the fuck am I feeling around for, he said it himself; whatever it is, it's inside me, it's not like Kurotsuchi to leave it close to the surface in order for me to rip it out.

Kenpachi pulled his hand back from the wound, the sweet metallic scent of blood once again filling his senses as the four inch incision continued to ooze the sticky substance—is this it then? Is this really all I have left to look forward to? Fucking cowards couldn't even give me one final fight?

Kenpachi allowed his eyes to drift closed as an overwhelming wave of fatigue washed over his large frame; his body began to tremble due to his lack of bedding, the chill from the concrete seeping into his weakened bones and for the first time, the battle-scarred warrior found himself craving something he'd never sought before…escape.

"How pathetic." Kenpachi whispered to the darkness that surrounded him right before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame stood from the fallen tree he had been using at a bench to sit at next to one of the many fires that had been lit for warmth the previous night. Ikkaku had chosen to enter into the 80th district and do his best at making himself as well as around thirty other men disappear.

Ikkaku knew that the villagers and nomads that lived within the less than pleasant district wouldn't exactly be rolling out the welcome mat for soul reapers, so, in an effort to keep their whereabouts hidden, Ikkaku had led his men into the thick forest that outlined the district, there, they would be able to keep watch and use their skills in order to survive.

Ikkaku turned his head to the camp as Yumichika returned, holding a large metal pail of water he had just collected from a nearby stream. Yumichika's violet gaze met Ikkaku's just as the sound of crunching leaves and twigs alerted the two that someone was approaching.

One by one the members of the Zaraki squad all came to attention as they looked to their second in command for leadership. Ikkaku held his fingers to his lips indicating he wanted everyone to remain silent, hoping that the smoke from their dying fires hadn't been giving away their location to those who would be perusing them—If I had to guess they'll send the punishment force and possibly another for backup.

Ikkaku crouched down on his haunches as the sounds of snapping foliage came even closer, reaching his right hand down, Ikkaku gripped the hilt of his blade in preparation. It wasn't a normal day at the office for the squad 11 members to be in hiding; the men looked to be growing impatient with Ikkaku's decision to stay secluded; Ikkaku knew what the men wanted deep down.

It was the same as he; but the likelihood of being able to break the captain out of which ever prison he had been taken was slim to none. Ikkaku knew the other squads wouldn't hesitate to follow their orders; even now, he was sure the squad 11 men had already been labeled as traitors.

Ikkaku used his hunched position to keep cover among the trees as he caught a glimpse of white fabric out of the corner of his eye. Swiftly, he pulled his Zanpakuto free from its sheath, careful not to make too much noise. Yumichika watched as his best friend sprang forward reminding him of a cat seeking out its prey as the shocked cry of a female echoed throughout the forest.

"Lieutenant Madarame! Please, lower your Zanpakuto!" Isane Kotetsu pleaded as she raised her hands trying to indicate she meant the man no ill will.

Ikkaku scowled as recognition filled him—what the hell is she doing out here? Ikkaku pulled his blade back from the woman's throat before he spoke.

"Didn't expect to see you, what the hell are you doing out here? Did they drag you along on the search?" Ikkaku growled, not sure as to whether the captain of squad 4 could be fully trusted.

"No! I came on my own. I figured the best place to search for you would be in the lower districts, I started in Kusajishi." Isane explained as she turned her head and met the man's scowl.

"Why the hell would you risk tryin' to find us? You know these districts are dangerous." Ikkaku countered just as Yumichika appeared behind him, his violet gaze narrowing before he began to search the area around them.

"She didn't come alone." A rough baritone voice barked from the left.

Ikkaku cursed as he heard the man's voice before he appeared from behind a large tree.

"What the hell is this? You two think you could come out here and reason with us? We won't go back, not until our captain is freed!" Yumichika snapped as Tetsuzaemon Iba walked forward and stood by Isane's side.

"It would be wise to keep your voices down; we're not the ones you should be worried about." Iba countered.

"Who did they dispatch then?" Ikkaku asked.

"The punishment force is being led by captain Soifon. Captain Muguruma is also coming up from the opposite side; it looks like they're planning an ambush once they catch up to you, last I saw they were coming this way from Kusajishi." Iba answered.

"Thanks for the warning; now we'll know what to expect." Ikkaku replied.

"Captain Zaraki is being held in The Muken. I tried to go and see him, thinking they would allow me to issue healing if he required it, but, I was refused entrance. I decided to ask Captain Iba to help me find you, not only to warn you, but to let you know I don't plan on turning a blind eye to this." Isane explained.

"What's it to you? Why would you go out of your way to help our captain?" Ikkaku countered.

Isane allowed her head to lower as she attempted to regain control of her emotions; it seemed she was wearing them on her sleeve and that had been the reason she was denied entrance into the Muken. Anyone who could be seen as a potential ally to Captain Zaraki was not allowed within the prisons vicinity.

Ikkaku's brow furrowed as he watched the woman lift her head and square her shoulders before she answered him.

"Because it's what my captain would have expected of me."


	4. Chapter 4

"You might want to think about heading back before the shit hits the fan, Isane." Iba stated as he turned his gaze to the squad 4 captain.

Ikkaku snorted.

"The same goes for you, Tetsuzaemon, unless you want to lose your position as captain, you should both go…" Ikkaku retorted.

"I'm not really concerned with what you think I should do." Iba countered stubbornly.

"Tch. Don't say I didn't warn you…" Ikkaku replied.

Isane sighed, bringing her hands up between the two men before she spoke.

"The way I see it; they are expecting all of you to be on your own, with us, it might be able to make a difference." Isane pleaded.

"What makes you think we want your help?" Ikkaku growled.

"Look, I know what your skill level is; I am not offering my assistance in this fight as a way to demean you or your squad, I simply wish to fight for my captain's honor, for the same reason you are fighting." Isane countered.

"I can respect that, but, it doesn't change the fact that you're a healer…things could get pretty ugly in the next couple minutes." Ikkaku retorted.

"I am an officer of the Gotei 13; I may be a healer, but I also know how to fight." Isane challenged.

"Just let them stay if it's what they want, not our problem if they want to risk everything…" Yumichika stated before jerking his head to his left.

Ikkaku followed his gaze, turning his attention to the sounds in the distance—they're not even trying to hide their footsteps, and from how heavy they sound, I bet that's Muguruma.

"Too late now, if you're gonna fight you might wanna get ready…" Ikkaku snapped as he turned on his heel and called out his instructions.

"Arm yourselves and prepare for battle!" Ikkaku yelled out to his men.

One by one each member of the 11th division stood to their feet, the sound of steel leaving sheaths echoed off the treetops as the hum of impending war hovered in the air around them. The trees that had once given them cover now felt more like a hindrance as Ikkaku gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Half of you face the east, we're expecting attack from both sides, keep your eyes open; Ninja's will be dispatched!" Ikkaku ordered as he stepped forward with a grin.

Isane Kotetsu inhaled a deep breath as she caught sight of another captain's haori stomping forward from the bushes. Without another thought she reached her right hand to her left hip and pulled her own Zanpakuto free from its sheath and called upon her Shikai.

"Run! Itegumo!"

The sound of Isane's command caused confusion as Kensei Muguruma turned his gaze in her direction, his lips parting as he realized the squad 4 captain's intent to fight.

"What the hell are you doing, Isane!?" Kensei yelled, giving away his position; knowing the squad 11 men wouldn't move forward unless outright challenged.

"Fighting to the death, if that's what it takes!" Isane countered as another wave of anger assaulted her—the memory of my captain will not be in vain!

Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna stepped forward flanking their own captain on each side, all three foes holding their unsheathed Zanpakuto.

"You going to do the right thing, Muguruma?" Iba called out to him as he walked forward, taking his place at Isane's side, blade in hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm here on orders to collect deserters, and that's what I'm going to do!" Kensei snapped.

"Is that right? Then why don't you quit stalling and bring the fight to us then." Ikkaku snarled.

Kensei turned his head allowing himself to meet the former squad 11 lieutenant's gaze—behind it, he could see the man's resolve—this isn't going to be as easy as I thought…

"Don't allow Yumichika to corner you, keep him in the open." Shuhei stated as he narrowed his gaze to the former 3rd seat of squad 11.

"What?" Kensei spat as his brow furrowed, wondering what it was his lieutenant knew that he didn't.

"Just trust me." Shuhei replied.

Ikkaku's grin widened as he heard a terse command coming in from behind him.

"Move out!" Soifon demanded as she appeared on the scene, not wasting her time trying to reason with Zaraki's men.

One by one a barrage of black clad Ninja's appeared raising their steel blades aiming for vital areas that should have taken down the men they perused, but the Zaraki squad held their ground as the sound of clanging swords set the battle in motion.

With a rush of adrenaline Ikkaku and Yumichika turned their bodies back to back, Ikkaku keeping his gaze to the right while Yumichika watched the left.

Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"

Kensei Muguruma sprang forward into the melee; his two co-lieutenants not far behind as a rush of commands sounded off in unison, almost seeming to meld together. Kensei pushed forward with his Shikai, intending to end the situation as quickly as possible, as he swung his right arm sending a green shockwave of air hurling towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku let a grunt as the attack made contact with his right shoulder and burst, causing Ikkaku's flesh to rip open on contact.

"Looks like you're my opponent then…" Ikkaku called as he stepped forward with a smirk.

Kensei rolled his eyes as the stubborn bastard charged at him—should have known this asshole wasn't going to make this easy! Letting out two more gusts of wind in Ikkaku's direction Kensei figured the man would yield to the oncoming attack, but he didn't.

Kensei gritted his teeth as Ikkaku lifted the wooden staff in his right arm; the wound to his shoulder not making one damn bit of difference as the crazy bastard walked right between the two shockwaves of green wind. Kensei lifted his forearm just in time to block the heavy blow from the former squad 11 lieutenant as his staff aimed for his left side.

"Split Apart, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled.

Kensei grimaced as the blade attached to the end of Ikkaku's now mobile three part staff slashed him across the back of his left shoulder, spurting blood across the trees behind him. Kensei lifted his right arm as he pivoted his large frame and swung out with his blade aiming for Ikkaku's sword arm. Ikkaku moved forward into the attack allowing Kensei's blade to dig into his flesh as he barreled forward with his left hand, his bare knuckles meeting the squad 9 captain's jaw.

* * *

Soifon gritted her teeth as she watched from her position; it should have been easy for the punishment force to take down Zaraki's men; but it seemed they all shared in their former captain's lust for blood; It didn't matter how many lashes her Ninja's landed, Zaraki's men kept getting back up to fight back, and now, her men were the ones getting injured.

Thinking the best option to win would be to take out their leader, Soifon turned her attention to Ikkaku Madarame and let out a huff as she witnessed the man land a harsh punch to the squad 9 captain's jaw—Ikkaku is only a lieutenant, yet he's going toe to toe with Captain Muguruma?

Out of the corner of her eye Soifon noticed the flashes of white mixed up within the melee and her lips parted—what the hell are they doing here!? Isane Kotetsu had positioned herself directly between both Ikkaku and Yumichika giving them assistance from those who wished to attack from behind, while Iba kept close to her side, now fighting off Mashiro Kuna—It looks like I have no choice but to treat them as my enemies as well…

* * *

Yumichika lashed out with his forked Shikai against the squad 9 lieutenant just as the chain of his Shikai wrapped wound the forearm of Yumichika's sword arm. Instead of trying to pull away, Yumichika leaned in grabbing the chain with his left hand, the motion catching Shuhei off guard, he had no choice but to barrel forward as Yumichika swung Shuhei around by his own weapon.

In the process Yumichika freed himself from the chained double scythe. Shuhei's gaze widened as Yumichika's arm raised, his violet gaze narrowed as he landed a savage strike across the squad 9 lieutenants chest, blood splayed in the air spattering across Yumichika's face as Shuhei forced himself to keep his footing.

"You really think you're going to be able win against us?" Shuhei breathed as he righted himself for another attack.

"It looks like we're not to be underestimated!" Yumichika countered with a smirk as he wiped the squad 9 lieutenant's blood from his cheek.

"You're fighting for nothing…" Shuhei taunted.

"It may seem like nothing to someone like you; but to us, we're fighting for everything!" Yumichika snapped.

"You really want to push this that far?" Shuhei continued.

"I'll take this as far as I have to; I will fight until I have nothing left, you'll have to drag my bleeding corpse back to the Seireitei!"

* * *

Kenpachi jarred awake at the sound of squeaking hinges. As his eyes opened he was hit with a piercing ray of sunlight; forcing his eyes to close again, making it difficult to figure out the reason behind the door being opened.

Kenpachi listened as the sound of something scraping against the concrete filled his ears; so many hours locked in complete silence, the sound made his skin crawl like nails on a chalk board. Kenpachi felt something heavy hit against the side of his right arm just as the door was forced back closed, the clicking sound of the lock echoing, causing Kenpachi to curse out loud.

"Fuck!"—I wasted a perfectly good opportunity…

Kenpachi turned his head as the smell of food wafted in the darkness, but the assault from the sunlight made his vision weaker. Kenpachi couldn't even make out his own hand in front of his face. Kenpachi reached over, grimacing against the pain that shot out across his chest as he felt out with his hand. Kenpachi let out a snort as his fingertips hit the side of a bowl, inside it felt like rice with some sort of slop on top of it.

"What's the fucking point!?" Kenpachi grated as he reached his hand back and laid flat on his back.

"Eating will help stabilize what strength you have left, that is, if you plan to escape…" Aizen spoke lowly.

"Not Hungry…" Kenpachi growled as he lifted his right arm and pressed his palm over the left side of his chest—bleedings stopped, I guess the wounds healing over again…

"He is right ya know, if you really plan to escape you should eat."

Kenpachi's eye jerked open at the sound of the voice he'd just heard—what the hell?

"You hear somethin' just now?" Kenpachi asked aloud.

"I did not." Aizen answered, the tone of his voice sounding normal and nothing like the one Kenpachi had just heard.

"He can't hear me, dumbass, only you can." The voice continued.

Kenpachi let out a ragged breath as he lifted both of his hands allowing them to cover his face—get a fuckin' grip, will ya? Ain't no way I'm hearing voices!

Kenpachi felt a sting of pain as his heart rate began to speed up as sweat began to collect across his brow. Kenpachi lowered his hand back down to the bowl—maybe I should eat after all. Kenpachi grimaced as he gripped the bowl with his left hand and using his right forearm he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he leaned back against the stone, allowing a deep grunt to escape as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain he shouldn't be feeling.

With a trembling hand Kenpachi dug his fingers into the food and brought it up to his lips forcing himself to chew and swallow the food even though his stomach clenched in protest. Kenpachi ignored his stomach as he forced himself to keep eating the mediocre food that had been given to him.

Kenpachi allowed the bowl to drop back down to the floor once he'd managed to finish its contents, as his stomach expanded from being filled Kenpachi felt his energy begin to rise a little; the uncontrollable tremors in his body subsiding.

"Now break that bowl and use it!"

Kenpachi paused as he allowed his eyes to open—I can't see shit in front of me, is someone else in here!?

"Who's in here!?" Kenpachi growled into the darkness demanding to know.

Sosuke Aizen allowed his left eye to open even knowing he wouldn't be able to see the man who shared his prison—it would appear it's already started to begin…

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame staggered back as the captain of squad 9 lashed out with a crushing wave of spiritual pressure along with six gusts of green wind. Ikkaku gritted his teeth as each gust hit its target bursting along each side of his ribcage and both shoulders.

Kensei stepped forward feeling a little bit more confident against his opponent now that he'd managed to get the crazy bastard back a few yards. The two men met gazes and Kensei felt the sudden boost in confidence dwindle as he met the crazed look in the man's eyes—he's not fighting for himself right now, or for the sport of it; he doesn't even give a shit if I manage to kill him.

"You really willing to die over this, Ikkaku?" Kensei yelled, his brow furrowing in agitation.

"You're damn straight I am. If you think you have what it takes then come at me." Ikkaku snarled.

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei yelled as a massive cyclone of wind surrounded his frame causing Ikkaku to do nothing more than chuckle.

Kensei stepped forward, his own resolve clear as the purple armor of his Bankai surrounded both of his arms and around the back of his shoulders, in each hand Kensei gripped a pair of black and silver knuckle blades.

"This is your last chance; you're not going to be able to win against me with just a Shikai!" Kensei warned.

Ikkaku allowed his head to swing back as a roll of manic laughter rolled from his chest.

Kensei raised his brow at the man and for the briefest moment he felt a twinge of fear—if I didn't know any better, I would think that was Kenpachi Zaraki laughing at me…

"With just my shikai, you say? Well in that case….BANNNNKKKAAAAIIII!"

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

Kensei felt his lips part and the breath leave his chest as he watched Ikkaku Madarame slam the pieces of his wooden staff together as a gust of red spiritual energy burst forward shielding the former squad 11 lieutenant from Kensei's vision.

Kensei took a step back, not knowing what to expect. As the Crimson wave of spiritual pressure lessened the view was clear. Ikkaku stood with a weapon unlike any Kensei had ever seen before. The massive steel like blade that resembled an axe's edge hovered over Ikkaku's frame complete with a handle connecting to each side, a red dragon appeared along the frame of the axe like blade lit up by energy a third of the way; in his hands, Ikkaku held two more giant pummel like blades.

* * *

Soifon's steel grey eyes darted across the forest floor at the melee in front of her, a rush of frustration washing over her petite frame as she watched her men being bested by a group of roughnecks with no cares of whether they lived or died. Clenching her hands at her sides Soifon looked to the middle of the chaos going on before her, little by little Zaraki's men were somehow gaining!

"I've had enough of this! If I take out Madarame now, it will put an end to this!" Soifon grated as she reached her hand back pulling her Zanpakuto free from its sheath.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She grated as the black and yellow stinger appeared over her right middle finger, attached to an adorning wrist sleeve.

"Why the hell is Muguruma just standing there talking!? It's not like we can reason with these animals!" Soifon growled as she braced herself to make her move.

In a flash Soifon ran forward and thrust her body into shunpo, mid-way in the air she realized her error as a massive wave of red spiritual pressure surrounded Ikkaku Madarame. Ikkaku appeared just as she used her stealth move; Utsusemi.

Using the move allowed her frame to move to the left and prevent herself from falling atop the large axe like blade that blocked a direct line to Ikkaku's body but it seemed her tactics had been in vain as Ikkaku raised both of his arms gripping the middle handle and begun to spin the colossal blade's in a clockwise motion.

Soifon let out a deep grunt as one of the blades connected to the middle swung around tossing her body backward as the silver edge tore through the flesh of her lower abdomen. Soifon let out a huff of air as her eyes widened in disbelief; both of her hands reaching down to inspect the unexpected wound that had been inflicted. With a hard thud, Soifon landed atop a downed tree sideways on her ribcage not far from the melee.

"Fuck!" Soifon grated as she reached her bloodstained hands up and prepared to stand.

* * *

Ikkaku turned his gaze trying to figure out what it was he'd just hit with his blade. As he turned to the fight behind him he realized the release of his spiritual pressure had been too close to his comrades; it seemed like he'd inadvertently sent both Yumichika and Isane flying forward due to the gusts.

"Pretty ballsy move you just pulled there, taking out half of your team with it." Kensei sneered.

Ikkaku turned his gaze back to the man in front of him and snorted.

"Tch, taking a ride on a little breeze won't hurt 'em much." Ikkaku countered as he leaned his body forward and raised both of his arms in preparation for attack.

"I'm feelin' lucky today, are you Muguruma?"

* * *

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves!"

Soifon lifted her head as she heard the threat—how the hell did he get over here so fast!?

"It seems Ikkaku isn't in the mood for playing any games; the blast of his spiritual pressure combined with his spinning sent a lot of us flying around; I guess today I'm the one who is lucky." Yumichika boasted.

"What makes you say that? I'm a captain; you're merely just a 3rd seat!" Soifon growled as she forced herself up to her feet.

"Actually, if you want to get technical I'm not even that, anymore…" Yumichika countered as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"So I guess there is really no sense in me hiding this any longer!" Yumichika continued as his violet gaze narrowed at the squad 2 captain.

"Hiding? You've been hiding power too!?" Soifon accused as she stepped forward about to spring her own attack.

"Tear in Frenzy! Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

Soifon stilled, her steel gaze widening as Yumichika lifted his left hand to the blade, a bright white light gleaming of the edge of steel.

"What the hell is this!?" Soifon cried as she looked down realizing she had somehow been covered with bright colorful vines on all directions.

"Careful Captain; the more you struggle the more of your Reiatsu my little buds will collect…" Yumichika smiled.

Soifon's gaze darted to the small flower like buds that had begun to grow along the sides of each vine. Soifon braced, attempting to use shunpo in order to escape but like an elastic band she was hauled back in place by the vines.

"You son of a bitch!" Soifon spat as she pushed her spiritual pressure forward attempting to use Shunko in order to burn the offending vines away from her but just like the bastard had warned her the buds only sprouted into flowers, collecting her energy.

"I should drain you dry after attempting to kill Ikkaku…" Yumichika threatened.

Soifon narrowed her gaze at the man and lifted her lips in a sneer.

"I don't give a damn what you do!" She retorted.

"Oh? I really don't think that's the case. Tell me, Captain Soifon; what you would do if it had been Yoruichi who had been confined?" Yumichika asked.

Soifon's eyes widened and her chest heaved at the mere thought of Lady Yoruichi being held within the Muken.

Yumichka watched as the petite captain's knees gave out from under her as his flowers pumped the Reiatsu from her small frame; it wouldn't be long now and she would have nothing left, a small white lily already beginning to come to full bloom at the end of one of his vines.

"I'm going to allow you to live; it would be wise not to make me regret that decision!" Yumichika stated before allowing the vines of his Shikai to pull back but not before reaching down and grabbing one of the white lilies.

Soifon let out an exhausted sigh as her body was released from the grips of Yumichika's vines; no longer having enough energy to support herself she fell forward landing on her front in a mess of foliage—I can't believe he's been holding back a power like this for so long! I can't even move!

Soifon used what little energy she had left to force her head to the side in order to look at Yumichika.

"Zaraki is in the Muken; Kurotsuchi implanted him with a device that's cut off his spiritual pressure, he's no better than an average human now. You won't be able to get inside, the central 46 has forbidden anyone other than members of my squad and the Head Captain entrance." Soifon explained.

Yumichika nodded his head to the fallen captain before lifting the white lily to his lips. Soifon watched in astonishment as every wound that had been previously inflicted on him healed instantly.

"I appreciate your cooperation."

Those were the last words Soifon heard Yumichika speak before exhaustion and darkness overtook her.


	5. Chapter 5

:Warning: Chapter contains gore; if you are squeamish please do not read:

"How many times am I gonna have to tell ya? Have you lost your shit so easily?"

Kenpachi turned his head towards the voice that spoke to him, feeling an almost eerie sense of familiarity as a chill ran down his spine.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi growled as he leaned away from the support of the cold stone wall behind him.

"I am the Kenpachi." The voice rang out clear as day, somehow even without any shadows being present within the prison Kenpachi's vision was able to focus on the silhouette of a figure standing above him. Kenpachi craned his neck back from his sitting position; his lips lifting into a sneer.

"Bullshit! I'm the Kenpachi!" Kenpachi retorted at the shadow, now seeming to appear grey against the surrounding void of pitch black.

Kenpachi watched a set of white teeth appear in the darkness as if whoever was standing above him were smiling, taunting him with their wide set grin.

"Could have fooled me..." The voice retorted right before the shadow began to move as if walking.

"If that's really the case, how the fuck did you end up in here?"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth at the taunt; feeling his anger rise at the reminder of his current circumstances.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you really don't wanna fuck with me!" Kenpachi challenged.

Kenpachi clenched his teeth as he heard a rough laugh rumble across the stone above him.

"Harsh words commin' from a weakling like you…"

"The fuck you just say?" Kenpachi growled.

"You heard me! Look at you, sittin' here all alone in the dark talkin' to yourself, it's pathetic."

"Talkin' to myself?" Kenpachi repeated; a wave of confusion filling him.

"You really need me to spell it out for you, dumbass!?"

Kenpachi shook his head not understanding what was happening, how he was able to see shadows or hear them speak—Kurotsuchi must have fucked with me more than I thought...

Kenpachi leaned his body back against the stone behind him allowing his eyes to slip back closed in an effort to regain his bearings. A sound echoed off the stone structure making Kenpachi's whole body react.

"Are those…."

"Yeah, that's right, it's been a while since you've heard that sound hasn't it?"

"Bells?" Kenpachi asked.

* * *

Kensei Muguruma charged forward raising each of his arms up in a defensive motion as Ikkaku Madarame came barreling towards him. Ikkaku held each of the pummel like blades in each hand and with a burst of manic laughter began to swing against the captain of squad 9 with full force.

Sparks flew across the air as Kensei lifted his fists able to block the punishing blows from the former squad 11 lieutenant, but the hits kept coming in rapid succession. Ikkaku let out another blast of spiritual pressure covering the area with a bright red shockwave. Ikkaku lifted his right arm using the blunt end of the blade he managed to land a blow to the side of Kensei's face; tossing the squad 9 captain backwards into the trunk of a large tree.

Kensei shook his head; trying to clear his mind from the haze while fresh blood trickled freely down the left side of his forehead—fuck!

Ikkaku grimaced as he felt a sharp piercing sting hit him right between his shoulder blades like he'd just been stabbed from behind.

"What the fuck!?" Ikkaku snarled as he felt his body being pulled backward.

Ikkaku turned his head daring to take his eyes off of his original target—these squad 9 fucks, they don't know how to fight one on one!

Shuhei met Ikkaku's gaze, his eyes set into a deep scowl before he pulled harder on the chain that connected to his blade. Ikkaku let out a grunt as his body lurched backward, he no longer needed an explanation; Shuhei had managed to land his scythe right between Ikkaku's shoulder blades.

"You think I'm just going to stand there and let you take out my Captain?" Shuhei grated.

Ikkaku let out a deep chuckle before he raised his left hand to the handle that connected the middle blade to the lower pummels. Shuhei's eyes widened as he watched Ikkaku release another blast of spiritual pressure before spinning the now loose blades of his Bankai. As the pummels spun the sharp blades made contact with the chain connected to Shuhei's Shikai, the momentum of the spin prying Shuhei's scythe blade from the wall of muscle that was Ikkaku's back.

Shuhei let out a surprised grunt; realizing his chain had been caught around Ikkaku's right pummel forcing him to lurch forward. Ikkaku reached his right hand out taking a hold of the pummel once more and with a sharp twist of his upper body Ikkaku forced the squad 9 lieutenant into the air; his body collided against another set of trees.

Shuhei grunted as his chest rammed into a nearby tree trunk but refused to let go of his weapon. Ikkaku pulled his arm back dragging the squad 9 lieutenant across the forest floor just as a gust of green wind landed across his chest.

"Fuck!" Ikkaku spat; watching his flesh burst open; spraying the air with drops of fresh blood.

Ikkaku stood with his pummels raised as he turned his head back to the squad 9 captain; a deep scowl etched into his forehead.

"So you both wanna take me on at the same time then? If that's the way you want it…bring it on!" Ikkaku growled, narrowing his gaze.

Shuhei pushed himself up to his feet pulling back on the chain of his Shikai loosening it from the handle of Ikkaku's Bankai successfully.

"The only thing you're going to accomplish is getting yourself killed!" Shuhei countered.

"Then so be it! I'd rather die than let you take me!" Ikkaku countered right before taking off in another explosive rush of red spiritual pressure.

Kensei allowed his brown eyes to close briefly before pushing off the pads of his feet; the three men all taking off in the same direction, a hail of blades swinging, sparks flying as steel met steel, spouts of crimson staining the ground beneath them while Ikkaku took more hits across his back and chest.

"I always said I wanted to die as your subordinate, Captain Zaraki, it will be my final honor!" Ikkaku grated between clenched teeth as he swung both of his arms at full power against both the captain and lieutenant of squad 9.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

* * *

"You remember it dontcha? The rush of adrenaline when you could find someone focused enough to hear your bells; those were the days…"

Kenpachi's lips parted as he heard the voice continue to speak freely.

"Yeah, I remember…" Kenpachi answered.

"You want that rush back don't ya?"

"Yes!" Kenpachi growled against the darkness, his lips lifting into a sneer.

"You ain't gonna get it sittin' on your ass feelin' sorry for yourself…"

"You're right…" Kenpachi answered.

"You know what you need to do, what has to be done to get back your strength…"

Kenpachi turned his head in the darkness reaching out for the wooden bowl he had discarded on the ground. Kenpachi grunted against the pain while he searched for it blindly; his bloodstained fingertips brushing against the concrete floor.

"Zaraki?" Aizen called out to him but he didn't answer.

"Where the hell is it?" Kenpachi spat as he moved his hand across the stone under him his mind only on one thing—power!

"If I use it, I can get this shit out!" Kenpachi grated.

"Zaraki!" Aizen yelled.

"What!?" Kenpachi spat back.

"What exactly is it you plan to do?" Aizen asked.

"I'm gettin' my power back!" Kenpachi answered just as his palm hit the side of the wooden bowl—Gotcha!

Kenpachi clenched his teeth, gripping the bowl between shaking fingers and then lifted it high in the air, ignoring the deep pull against his chest. Kenpachi thrust his hand out against the stone floor under him, succeeding in splintering the wooden bowl into pieces.

"Do you really think that is a wise decision?" Aizen asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenpachi snarled back as he reached around the floor searching the ground for a shard of wood that would be long enough.

"In that case; I wish you luck, the chances of your survival all depend on how long you can manage to stay awake." Aizen retorted.

"The hell are you blabbin' about?" Kenpachi countered.

"If you really intend to attempt what I am thinking; you will only have about three minutes before you bleed out completely, tell me, Zaraki, is your power worth your life? " Aizen warned.

"Tch, that's rich comin' from a man like him, listen to him sittin' there; is that really what you want to become?" The voice countered.

"Three minutes, eh? In that case, let's hope it ain't too deep!" Kenpachi retorted before he lifted the longest, sharpest shard of wood he could find among the pile and without hesitation; Kenpachi plunged the tip straight into his own chest carving a line through his abused flesh.

* * *

Kensei Muguruma let out a surprised grunt as retracting notched blades flew passed his face successfully separating both the squad 9 captain and lieutenant from their attack against Ikkaku. Time seemed to stand still while the three men watched the serpent like blade recoil to the side as Renji Abarai jerked his arm to the right.

Kensei lifted both of his hands intending to block the strike from the squad 6 lieutenant's Shikai but fell short. Renji allowed his eyes to close as he felt the jarring in his forearm telling him his aim had been true. Kensei let out a strangled curse before his body was tossed back.

"Captain!" Shuhei yelled before he rushed forward in an attempt to help.

"Shit! Captain Muguruma, are you okay!?" Shuhei asked, bending down to his knees by his captain's side.

Kensei lifted his right hand to his chest and pulled it back his gaze zeroing in on the blood, telling him the pain he was feeling was real—that bastard caught me dead center!

Shuhei turned his head his brow furrowing in anger before he stood to his feet.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Abarai!?" Shuhei yelled across the grove of trees.

"I could ask you the same question. You didn't see enough bloodshed in the last war?" Renji countered as he walked forward to stand in front of Ikkaku.

""What the hell are you doing!? This is my fight!" Ikkaku grated.

"Shut up, you Idiot! You think I'm really just going to stand back and let you die?" Renji countered.

"Why the hell would you care if I lived or died, Renji?" Ikkaku retorted.

Renji allowed his head to lower turning it to meet Ikkaku's gaze.

"I don't let my friends die if I can help it." Renji countered.

"Did you forget, Ikkaku? Zaraki was once my captain too." Renji continued.

"Tch. You moron…you think I'd really forget so easily?" Ikkaku retorted right before he felt his knees buckle under the weight of his Bankai.

Renji averted his gaze as Ikkaku fell to his knees, the wounds across his chest, back and abdomen taking their toll as his blood flowed freely tinting his tanned skin crimson.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu stilled in the middle of the forest she had been blown back into by Ikkaku's violent gusts of spiritual pressure. In the distance not too far; she heard the voice of another man entering the fray and her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the command being yelled.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" Isane whispered.

Isane gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto tightly in her hand raising her sword arm, she used the sword to shield herself from the low hanging tree branches as she flash stepped forward in the direction of the small clearing their battle had started.

"I hope I'm not too late! Please…don't tell me Captain Kuchiki has been dispatched!" Isane whispered aloud as she burst forward through the trees. Isane sighed in relief as she took in the scene—oh thank goodness! Abarai seems to be on our side!

Isane didn't waste any more time once she realized Renji was blocking the path to Ikkaku from the squad 9 lieutenant. Taking in a well needed breath Isane forced herself forward to Ikkaku's side.

"It's okay, Lieutenant Madarame. I will heal you!" Isane stated as she fell to her knees at the man's side.

Isane dropped her Zanpakuto before she raised both of her hands and pressed them close to Ikkaku's chest. As she raised them a light yellow-green energy emitted from her palms surrounding the man's most critical wounds. Ikkaku turned his gaze to the squad 4 captain and allowed himself a half smile.

"Guess luck was still on my side today…" Ikkaku stated.

Isane's brow furrowed as she locked her soft grey eyes with his.

"What would make you say such a thing?" Isane countered; her brow lifting as her emotions got the best of her—if Lieutenant Abarai had not intervened when he did, Ikkaku may not have survived this fight.

Ikkaku chuckled as he turned his head away from her and glanced back in front of him; it seemed the tables had turned on the members of squad 9 as both Yumichika and Iba came through the tree line making their way over to stand with Renji. Shuhei took a step back, knowing he stood no chance against the three of them on his own; especially since Yumichika had shown back up.

"You've lost this round, take your captain and go!" Yumichika ordered.

Shuhei turned his dark gaze to him and scowled.

"We were following our orders." Shuhei stated; as if trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. Behind his dark gaze Yumichika thought he could see remorse coming through as Shuhei stole a glance back at Ikkaku.

Iba walked forward then, taking it upon himself to help the squad 9 lieutenant get his captain to his feet. Kensei let out a deep grunt as the two men hauled him up.

"You know, I expected more from you." Iba stated.

Kensei turned his head meeting the man's gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Kensei countered.

"A man like you, who knows how it feels to be banished for something he had no control over; seems like you would have had a reason to second guess the orders you were given." Iba explained.

Kensei averted his gaze, his lips parting, realizing he hadn't been told the whole truth when receiving his order from the central 46.

"Are you telling me Kenpachi Zaraki was confined for nothing?" Kensei asked, wanting clarification.

Iba let out a loud snort.

"Believe me, if Captain Zaraki had done something to be confined for we'd still be cleaning up the mess." Iba replied.

Kensei turned his head seeking out the man he had almost killed—fuck!

"Why the hell would the Head Captain go along with something like this?" Kensei stated.

Iba shook his head as he allowed the squad 9 captain to lean against him while Shuhei held onto his other side. Iba stole a glance over at Isane, seeing that she was almost done healing Ikkaku, he decided to wait and see if she would be willing to heal the squad 9 captain—I had a feeling he hadn't been told everything!

Isane smiled softly as she pulled her hands away from Ikkaku's back, it seemed that even with the wounds he had received, the squad 11 lieutenant's Reiatsu was stronger than she had realized allowing her to heal him much quicker then she had expected. Ikkaku turned his gaze to the woman once more and smirked at her.

"Thanks."

Isane nodded her head as she placed her hand to his shoulder feeling the need to show him a bit of comfort.

"Isane? He could use your help, if you're willing." Iba called out.

Isane turned her head, her brow furrowing as she debated on whether or not to heal the captain of squad 9. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated, but under the circumstances she found herself feeling rather bitter.

"How do I know you won't start fighting all over again if I do?" Isane asked; for the first time in her captaincy, she was about to refuse to heal a member of the Gotei 13.

"I thought Zaraki did something to be arrested for. When I was given my orders I was told Zaraki had been placed under arrest and that his squad had deserted; it sounded like they were guilty." Kensei explained. Isane felt a rush of heat wash over her as anger once again pooled within her.

"I'll heal you." Isane decided.

"Wait!" Yumichika demanded.

Isane paused turning her gaze to the 3rd seat.

"What is it, Yumichika?" Isane asked.

"Don't heal him here. All of you need to leave in separate directions and head back towards the Seireitei, that way, it looks as if Captain Iba simply found the squad 9 members wounded. Heal him once he's brought to your barracks. Nobody has to know you fought alongside us." Yumichika explained.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki cried out in the darkness not able to hold back the feral yell that escaped his lungs as he wedged the splintered piece of wood further into his chest. Kenpachi followed the line of his incision left behind by Mayuri Kurotsuchi willing his mind to block out the pain, to stay focused on his goal—My power!

Kenpachi gritted his teeth as his head fell back against the stone wall behind him, every muscle in his body pulled taunt from the sheer agony of his self-mutilation. Kenpachi braced himself before gripping the shard of wood and pulling it free. Blood poured in a rush down his chest causing his head to lull from the sudden loss.

Kenpachi allowed his right hand to fall to his lap still clutching the piece of wood with white knuckles. A fresh chill assaulted him even with his brow covered in perspiration; the pain was almost too much to him, but the intoxicating rush of adrenaline mixed with the sickly sweet scent of his own blood urged him onward-only got three minutes!

Kenpachi reached his left hand to his chest and with a guttural growl he plunged his fingers between his split flesh, reaching, searching…

"Fuck!" Kenpachi spat between clenched teeth as he realized the location of the incision wasn't actually near his heart. Kenpachi pressed his fingers against the first thing he felt and coughed violently—guess that was my lung…

"Ahhhhh." Kenpachi groaned as he forced his slim fingers deeper, so deep he could feel the stickiness from his blood coating the tops of his knuckles. His fingers made contact with what felt like bone, a deep ache spreading across his sternum when he pressed against the fragile bones that seemed to feel brittle against his touch.

"Fucking bastard! Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi spat angrily.

"You have less than two minutes, Kenpachi, you may have a chance if you can manage to remove the device." Aizen stated.

"Fff..uck! Can't…find…it…"Kenpachi grunted as he pushed his fingers harder against the brittle bone trying to get it to break, but it felt like they had already begun to mend back in place.

Kenpachi tossed the shard of wood from his right hand and with a sense of desperation he hurled his body to the left slamming himself down chest first to the stone floor. A loud popping sound rang out in the darkness as Kenpachi felt his fingers break through.

"Gahhh! Ffff..uck!" Kenpachi cried out as his chest heaved; his body trembled, his mind raced—Gotta get it! Gotta find it!

Kenpachi reached out with his right hand pushing his trembling body from the floor as he raised himself his hand slipped across the pool of blood seeping from the giant hole he had created in his chest. Kenpachi felt his eyelids fluttering, his head swirling as it threatened to shut down on him.

"Come on!" Kenpachi grunted as he shoved his fingers passed the fragments of loose bone, he didn't know what he'd just managed to break, whether it was his rib or his sternum, or even both.

Kenpachi's eyes widened as his finger brushed against his own heart; the palpitations slowing; telling him he didn't have much more time before his heart stopped beating completely—Is this it then? Is this how I'm gonna die?

"Less than sixty seconds…" Aizen's deep calm voice sounded muffled as Kenpachi heard him speak.

Kenpachi shoved his left arm forward managing to intertwine his fingers against something that felt different; it was either a vital organ or what he was looking for-Fuck it, time to face the music…

Kenpachi gripped the object with his fingers and with one last stitch of effort he ripped his left hand free from the hole in his chest.

"Ahhhhhgghhhh!"

Kenpachi's breath caught in his lungs as pain unlike anything he had ever felt rushed him; every muscle in his body felt like it had been severed from bone as a rush of brilliant yellow-gold light filled the dark void, like a beacon.

Kenpachi felt the surge of his released spiritual pressure surge through every vein, every muscle and tendon as he pushed himself up from the puddle of his own blood. Kenpachi caught sight of the man sitting in the wooden chair in front of him, the light from his spiritual pressure allowing them a clear vision of one another.

Sosuke Aizen allowed his lips to lift in a wide smile as he watched the "Kenpachi" toss his head backwards; a rush of diabolical laughter escaping from his mutilated chest.

* * *

"Head Captain!" Nanao Ise screamed as she ran head long towards her uncle's sleeping quarters. Nanao tried to keep her footing as the building continued to rock violently under her feet as if the ground itself had decided to move, threatening to take them and the building above it down at any second.

Shunsui Kyoraku emerged as he slammed the pocket door of his room open, his gaze fixing on his niece. The two stood in the hallway staring back at one another with fear filled eyes.

"What is this, Head Captain!?" Nanao yelled as the sound of glass breaking filled her ears. All the pictures hanging on the walls coming loose from their nails and falling to the floor in a rush.

"It's Spiritual Pressure!" Shunsui yelled back as he rushed to her side.

Nanao's jaw fell in apparent horror.

"D…Does that mean—"Nanao began.

Shunsui wrapped a protective arm around his niece before urging her to walk in the opposite direction towards the exit.

"Run, Nanao! Get as far away from the Seireitei as you can!" Shunsui ordered her as he flung the front doors to the squad 1 barracks open.

"But….I…I thought Captain Kurotsuchi said he wouldn't be able to break the seal!" Nanao shook her head as a wave of panic overtook her.

Shunsui raised both of his hands cupping the horrified woman's face once again meeting her gaze.

"Run! Now!" Shunsui repeated his demand.

Nanao's body jarred just before a loud crashing sound echoed off in the distance coming from the direction of the Muken.

"Come with me!" Nanao demanded her uncle as she gripped a hold of both of his biceps; her tear filled eyes pleading.

"Now you know I can't do that, Nanao, this is my fault, it's time for me to take accountability." Shunsui countered.

"Please!" Nanao screamed.

"I can't do that…." Shunsui repeated, shaking his head.

Nanao closed her eyes against her uncle's denial and even though it pained her to listen to his command, she released her grip from his arms and without another look she complied.

Shunsui let out a heavy sigh as he watched his nice running down the dirt pathway away from the danger he'd put her in-It was only a matter of time before "The demon of Zaraki" would appear to seek his vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

Shunsui Kyoraku stilled his one grey eye widening as his brow lifted. Quickly, the Head Captain reached across his body with his right hand while lifting his left. Shunsui braced himself, coming forward into a fighting stance; his twin blades emerging from the duel sheath's on his left hip.

"Such preparations really won't be necessary, Head Captain Kyoraku. We both know you won't be able to kill me."

"How the hell?" Shunsui whispered; his brow furrowing as he tried to put the pieces together—Mayuri Kurotsuchi's seal should have proven effective; unless Zaraki went to some extreme measures...

"You're probably wondering how Captain Zaraki managed to free the two of us; it really was quite the sight to witness." Sosuke Aizen smiled.

"Explain yourself; what reason would Zaraki have to free you?" Shunsui questioned.

"What reason? You really have to ask yourself that question?" Sosuke countered.

"I'm disappointed in you, Head Captain." Sosuke added as he stepped closer.

His body still covered in the thick black straps that had been his binds for over seventeen years—had the kido weakened over time? Is that how Zaraki was able to break through?

"It would seem that not even Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Kido is enough to keep "The Kenpachi" at bay. He is sure to make quite the formidable enemy." Sosuke stated.

Shunsui lowered his arms allowing his frame to relax a little; from Aizen's body language a fight wasn't what he was really after—shit! This is nothing more than a diversion!

"It would appear you're finally beginning to catch up."

Shunsui pivoted his feet, intending to push past the immortal man, as realization donned on him; if Aizen was a diversion, it could only mean one thing; Zaraki's going after Nozarashi!

Shunsui let out a surprised grunt as a prodigious wall of deep violet Reiatsu blocked his path. Shunsui turned his head taking in his surroundings; he was now blocked from leaving in any direction; he couldn't even see past the thick dark purple mass of energy forming a complete circle, sealing him and Aizen together in the center. Shunsui knew if he tried to push against the massive energy field he would only end up being pushed back, risking being crushed by the immortal man's Reiatsu.

"That must be the plan then, your just buying Zaraki time so he can get to his Zanpakuto." Shunsui stated.

"Why are you asking a question you already have the answer to?" Sosuke interjected, turning his body to face the head captain once more.

"It's not gonna be easy for him to get to, it's locked up within the central 46." Shunsui admitted.

"Yes, I've already given him instructions on where it was most likely taken." Aizen replied.

"I didn't peg you and Zaraki as the buddy-buddy types." Shunsui countered; still wondering just what would cause Zaraki to enter into an agreement with a man like Aizen.

"You know as well as I do; rage and desperation can make a man accept assistance from anyone; as for me, I've been looking forward to getting some fresh air. It's been a while…" Sosuke smiled.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki turned his head; his light green eyes darting from one building to the next as he walked down the pathway; leaving a trail of crimson droplets behind him. While his spiritual pressure had fused his body back to his original strength allowing him to function; he still had a gaping hole in his chest.

The sounds of shocked intakes of breath assaulted Kenpachi's ears as he walked by a group of lower seated officers; the state of his body giving away his current state of mind. Like a hound from hell scenting out its target; Kenpachi kept his focus forward, ignoring the reactions and hushed whispers as the officers who had once respected him all scurried away from him like ants.

"Stop! You're not allowed to enter this building!" A black clad member of the punishment force dared to step forward, blocking Kenpachi from his goal.

Without a word; Kenpachi reached his blood stained hand out, grabbing the man by the face, his fingers tightening and digging into the man's flesh like claws. Kenpachi rushed forward with a deep growl, knocking the back of the Ninja's skull into the wall of the building that housed the central 46.

"Get outta my way!" Kenpachi growled just as the man's body went limp and slid to the ground under his feet.

Kenpachi lifted his right leg, focusing his spiritual pressure into his right foot, the thick metal doors that barricaded the central 46 from danger caved in on themselves; splitting open like a tin can down the middle. The thick bars of metal holding the door closed from the inside no match for "The Kenpachi."

Shocked gasps and screeching cries erupted from within the building as Kenpachi stepped inside; his gaze searching, his lips lifting into a feral sneer. Kenpachi walked forward ignoring the low level officers who ran past him in a mad dash, hoping to escape his wrath.

Kenpachi walked forward, the sounds of his bare feet echoing off the stone walls as he made it to the staircase that led to the underground chamber—Aizen said it would be down here…

Kenpachi rushed down the steep stairs, his long stride allowing him to take three steps at once; his chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline that overtook his senses, soon he would have his sword back—Nozarashi!

Kenpachi's feet hit cold solid stone as he rushed forward, turning down the only corridor that was there; Kenpachi came to a solid metal door at the end of the dimly lit hallway. Kenpachi braced himself to kick the door down, but paused—it's already open?

Kenpachi reached his right hand out pushing against the heavy metal, the sound of hinges squeaking set his teeth on edge and as if in slow motion he watched the door open. Kenpachi stepped inside the dark room—did they move it? Have they taken Nozarashi someplace else?

Kenpachi lifted his head searching the space with what little light he had, in an effort to see more, Kenpachi pushed his spiritual pressure forward, illuminating the dark space with yellow-gold light.

"Is this what you are searching for?" A familiar high pitched rasp echoed across the walls.

Kenpachi's eyes widened as a surge of blind rage filled him. Kenpachi turned to his left realizing the room was wider than he'd originally thought. In the middle of the room stood a man with painted skin and deep gold eyes.

"Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi snarled his name as he rushed forward.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Not so fast!" Mayuri demanded as he held up Nozarashi.

"You think I'm gonna fall for another of your tricks!?" Kenpachi growled, his gaze narrowing; the dark room filling with even more light as Kenpachi's spiritual pressure coursed through his body uncontrollably.

"My, my, it would seem not even the placement of my incision could stop you from tearing my seal from your chest. Do you have an idea how time consuming it is to perform such a surgery?" Mayuri asked.

"You fucking bastard! Hand it over!" Kenpachi growled between clenched teeth.

"And let you use it to try and kill me? I think not. You see I only have one real option; if I am to keep my own freedom I am afraid I must take away yours." Mayuri stated.

Kenpachi narrowed his gaze at the mad man; just as the hair on the back of his neck stood; his instincts alerting him that something wasn't quite right. Kenpachi reached his right hand out as he twisted his body in the same direction; the sound of bells ringing in his ears set his blood afire as he felt his hand clamp down around what felt like an arm.

Kenpachi's gaze met Akon's wide eyes. In a matter of just mere seconds Kenpachi twisted the man's wrist, the sound of popping bone filling the room as the Akon's deep voice let out a grunt of pain. Kenpachi lifted his left hand, pulling the filled syringe from Akon's now useless right hand.

Mayuri cursed as he flash stepped forward; the loud clanging sound of steel hitting concrete filled Kenpachi's ears and his gaze shifted, seeing his Zanpakuto lying on the ground. Kenpachi turned his body tossing the injured squad 12 lieutenant towards Mayuri.

The two men collided as Mayuri lifted his own Zanpakuto in an attempt to stab Kenpachi. Akon let out a deep grunt mixed with a gurgling sound. Mayuri's gaze widened as he realized he had not hit his intended target but had just impaled his own lieutenant.

"What the hell!?" Mayuri spat as he pulled his Zanpakuto free from Akon's lower abdomen and turned on his heel.

"You think I'd fall for the same shit twice?" Kenpachi growled.

"You really are quite the monster aren't you? I'm beginning to think the central 46 may have had grounds in placing you under confinement!" Mayuri countered, his brow furrowing in apparent agitation.

"Takes one to know one, Eh, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi taunted.

"Claw out—"

"That's not gonna work!" Kenpachi interrupted as Mayuri attempted to call upon his Shikai.

Mayuri let out a shocked exhalation of breath as he felt his body being pushed backward, the brute having rushed him with his unexpected speed. Mayuri felt his airway being choked off just as Kenpachi slammed his back into the stone wall behind him.

"Let's see how you like it!" Kenpachi spat as he lifted the syringe that had been intended for him and jabbed it into the side of Mayuri's neck.

"Z…Zaraki!" Mayuri choked out just as he felt his fingers go limp, the sound of his Zanpakuto falling to the ground resonating in his ears.

Kenpachi watched as Mayuri's body went still, his limbs completely lifeless; the only thing holding him upright was the grip of Kenpachi's large hand pressing against his throat; Mayuri's wide golden gaze stared back at him, his lids unable to shut on their own.

"You made this for me, right? How does it feel, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi taunted just as he lifted his Zanpakuto in his right hand placing the tip of Nozarashi against Mayuri's heart. Kenpachi pulled his left hand back from Mayuri's throat and with one satisfying shove of his right hand; Kenpachi forced Nozarashi's jagged blade straight through Mayuri's chest.

Kenpachi listened as he heard the choking sound coming from Mayuri's throat and watched as blood spurted from his mouth; dripping down his painted chin.

"Now we're even!" Kenpachi growled between clenched teeth.

"Captain Zaraki! Please, Stop!" A rushed plea filled the room.

Kenpachi turned his gaze just as a pair of soft warm hands reached up framing the sides of his face; the sensation of being touched taking him by surprise.

"Look at me, Captain Zaraki!" the woman pleaded.

Kenpachi blinked his eyes rapidly as he stepped back, his gaze turning; locking onto a pair of sad grey eyes.

"You are playing right into their hands!" Isane Kotetsu stated.

"Can you not see that? This is exactly what they wanted you to do!" Isane continued.

"What the hell do you think you're doin', woman?" Kenpachi growled as he stepped away from her touch; his green gaze darting around the room, as if searching for another threat.

"It's just me, Kenpachi, I came on my own." Isane assured him.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that?" Kenpachi retorted.

Isane allowed her gaze to lower taking in the sight of the beast that stood before her. Isane lifted her left hand to her mouth unable to stifle the gasp that escaped her as she saw the jagged gaping hole in Kenpachi's chest.

The urge to retch filled her as she watched Kenpachi's heart beating through his mangled ribcage; with every palpitation fresh drops of blood oozed freely down the front of the white kimono he was wearing.

"The only thing keeping you alive is your spiritual pressure!" Isane stated as she lowered her hand from her mouth, forcing herself to keep control and not lose the contents of her own stomach.

"Tch, you think I don't know that?" Kenpachi countered as he allowed his gaze to focus on her.

Isane stepped forward; both of her hands rose as if she were trying to coax a wild animal. Slowly, she reached her hands towards him allowing her palms to light up with yellow-green healing energy.

"Will you let me heal you, Kenpachi?" Isane asked.

"Why the hell would you wanna do that?" Kenpachi countered.

Isane met the man's wild eyes and for the second time in one day she found herself speaking the same sentence.

"Because it's what my captain would have expected of me!"

Kenpachi allowed the sides of his lips to lift into a grin.

"Tch, is that right?"

"Please, you've already lost too much blood, you've pierced the left ventricle of your heart; your spiritual pressure will only sustain you for so long!" Isane warned.

"Alright then, do what ya gotta do." Kenpachi permitted, lowering his Zanpakuto in order for her come closer.

* * *

Yumichika paused abruptly on the pathway, turning his body to face the direction of the Seireitei.

"Wait!" Yumichika called out causing Ikkaku and the rest of the squad 11 men to stop.

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"Do you not feel that?" Yumichika asked turning his gaze to meet Ikkaku's.

Ikkaku turned his body, allowing his eyes to slide shut taking in the energies coming from the direction Yumichika was facing. Ikkaku allowed the side of his lips to lift into a smirk as he recognized the spiritual pressure emanating from the Seireitei—give 'em hell, Captain Zaraki!

"Should we turn back?" Yumichika asked, wondering if it would be helpful to their captain to go and assist his escape.

"No. The Captain will come to us; you heard Isane, if Captain Zaraki has made it out she'll find him and she'll let him know where to find us." Ikkaku replied.

"Let's keep moving! We need to find another place to make camp; just because we got lucky with the last fight doesn't mean we will be when the next one hits." Ikkaku ordered.

"What do you mean the next one?" Yumichika countered.

"You really think the central 46 won't keep hunting us? There are other squads out there willing to do their dirty work, and other captain's that wouldn't hesitate to follow their orders." Ikkaku reminded him.

Yumichika sighed as he took in his friend's explanation—I guess he's right, and I think I know exactly which captain he is referring to.

* * *

"I'm afraid that is the best I will be able to do for now." Isane sighed as she pulled her hands away from Kenpachi's chest.

Isane allowed her gaze to meet his taking in the difference; it seemed that the trauma from wounds mixed with his anger had been one of the main things clouding his judgment.

Kenpachi dropped his gaze; his brow lifting in apparent surprise, the wound he had inflicted was pretty much closed, resembling the first incision that had been inflicted on him by Kurotsuchi.

"Not bad…" Kenpachi offered with a sigh.

"At least I managed to mend the tear in your heart and refuse the bones, if you're not careful, the wound will split back open again. I would have been able to heal you completely if I had enough time to perform surgery, but I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of time." Isane explained.

"What you tryin' to say?" Kenpachi countered.

"You need to leave the Seireitei, Captain Zaraki while you still can." Isane stated.

"Come again?" Kenpachi retorted.

"This is not something you will be able to win by fighting, Kenpachi. The central 46 will stop at nothing to have you thrown back into the Muken. Even more so once they find out what you have done to Captain Kurotsuchi." Isane tried to explain.

"What I've done? Tch, that was nothing…" Kenpachi spat.

"I understand your anger, but lashing out does nothing but label you the monster the central 46 feared you would become!" Isane countered, hoping to force the stubborn man to see reason.

"So what are you suggesting? That I run away with my tail between my legs?" Kenpachi growled.

"It wouldn't be running away! It would be making a statement!" Isane pressed.

"Tch, this is bullshit…" Kenpachi retorted.

"Yes, I actually agree." Isane sighed.

Kenpachi turned his body away from the woman, allowing his eyes to slide shut as he clenched the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Killing the central 46 will not solve your problems; it will only increase them. Ikkaku and Yumichika along with the rest of your squad are waiting for you in the 80th district. When you were imprisoned they rebelled and abandoned their positions." Isane explained.

"They what?" Kenpachi asked; allowing his head to turn towards her.

"They have already managed to make it through one battle without you…" Isane added; hoping the man's loyalty to his squad was still buried inside him somewhere; it was quite apparent that Kenpachi was dealing with the after effects of feeling completely powerless.

"How would you know?" Kenpachi countered.

"I just arrived back from assisting them in that battle when I felt your spiritual pressure." Isane admitted.

Kenpachi allowed his body to turn, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looked at her; his gaze bearing down on her as he seemed to be thinking; trying to weigh his options.

"Fine then, I'll let 'em bring the fight to me." Kenpachi decided as he turned his body towards the exit.

"I'm going to have to heal Captain Kurotsuchi." Isane whispered.

Kenpachi paused, ignoring the woman's last comment as he raised his left hand and gripped the woman by the shoulder.

"She'd be proud of you, Isane…" Kenpachi stated, knowing he didn't have to go into any more details.

Kenpachi heard the woman's rough exhale as he pulled his hand away from her shoulder and without another glance; Kenpachi raised his sword over his right shoulder and headed for the staircase.

Isane turned her head, watching the man who had surpassed her captain all those years ago disappear into darkness of the stairwell; a place she now understood was like home for the man—only "The Kenpachi" would have been able to come back even stronger after nearly tearing his own heart from his chest.

* * *

Kenpachi climbed back up the steep staircase of the building, retracing his steps back to the crumpled metal doors he had busted down and stepped back out into the setting sun. Kenpachi let out a snort as he looked up at the sky.

Kenpachi walked forward feeling the weight of eyes bearing down on him from all directions as he made his way down the pathway that would take him outside of the walls. Like an outright challenge, Kenpachi didn't rush; beckoning anyone who would dare to face him to come forward, but Kenpachi figured his diversion had kept his end of the deal; who would have guessed that one day they would be on the same side; The Demon and The Immortal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is the Head Captain?" Toshiro Hitsugaya called out as he arrived on the scene.

The minute the squad 10 Captain had felt the disturbance plaguing the soul society; he had known who the energy belonged to. It was Sosuke Aizen!

"I believe he is behind the wall of Aizen's Reiatsu." Byakuya Kuchiki answered calmly.

"Any ideas about how Aizen was able to escape?" Toshiro asked while raising his Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"There could only be one explanation." Byakuya answered; turning his steel grey eyes to the left, towards the direction of another spiritual pressure not far off in the distance.

Toshiro sighed as he caught onto the nobleman's meaning; it would make sense now that the central 46 had pushed captain Zaraki into such a corner. Now the soul society was not only without a captain, but also an entire division.

"This is foolish; does the central 46 not see what they have created?" Toshiro countered, wondering how other captain's really felt about the imprisonment of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Whether it is foolish or not makes very little difference, Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya Kuchiki replied.

Toshiro allowed himself a glance at the squad 6 captain and couldn't help but shake his head—if that's really the way he feels, then why is he standing here instead of going after Zaraki?

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya Kuchiki commanded his Zanpakuto.

With a mere lift of his right hand Byakuya sent his pink petal like blades coursing into the thick violet wall of Reiatsu. The other captain's present stood back at a distance, careful not to get caught up in the swirling beauty that was Byakuya's power, just hoping the noble Kuchiki would be able to make progress in freeing their head captain from Aizen's clutches.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen turned his honey brown gaze to his right and allowed himself to chuckle lowly.

"It would seem they have all decided to come and greet me, just as I suspected…" Aizen smirked as an array of pink blades penetrated his wall.

"Pretty ballsy move, putting all your eggs in one basket like that, or was Zaraki leaving a part of the plan all along?" Shunsui asked.

Aizen turned his body sideways, just as Shunsui did the same, both men dodging the deadly petal like blades the squad 6 captain controlled.

"Ballsy? What an interesting phrase to use, Head Captain. What makes you think I would require Kenpachi Zaraki's further assistance?" Aizen countered; his eyes narrowing, full of what looked to be humor—He's toying with me; after all those years being locked up, he's gotten bored!

Shunsui cursed under his breath as he flash stepped out the way before he was hit by one of Byakuya's rouge blades; it seemed the squad 6 captain was trying to use his Shikai to break apart Aizen's Reiatsu by spinning his blades around the circle in an attempt to weaken Aizen by forcing him to expel more and more power.

"If I were to be honest with you I am a little disappointed; I didn't expect Zaraki to leave at all. I expected him to seek out revenge on those who had condemned him; but I guess that's what I get for not listening to him when he warned me." Aizen continued, allowing one of Byakuya's blades to graze against his left cheek as he walked forward.

"What do you mean, warned you?" Shunsui countered; as he watched the wound on Aizen's cheek regenerate within seconds.

Aizen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he stepped to his left; narrowly missing what looked to be around forty of Byakuya Kuchiki's condensed blades.

"I believe it had something to do with "terms." No matter how hard you push, Zaraki is incapable of being swayed; it's almost as if his heart will not allow true corruption to take root. Yet, you still felt the need to imprison him." Aizen smiled.

"I didn't feel the need to do anything of the sort." Shunsui countered; letting out a wince as he took a hit from Byakuya on his right forearm.

"Oh? Let me guess, the same excuse that has been passed down for years. It's the ruling of the central 46, so then it must be law." Aizen mocked; as he closed the distance between him and Shunsui.

"We're both aware of the contempt you have with the soul society and its politics, Aizen. What I want to know is; what's your angle this time?" Shunsui retorted; keeping his gaze on the man who stood in front of him.

"Whether corrupted or not, eventually, Kenpachi Zaraki will bring an end to the central 46; I suppose I could say I am interested in watching that happen." Aizen answered.

Shunsui narrowed his gaze at Aizen's statement.

"You seem pretty sure of that possibility; don't you think Captain Zaraki would have already killed them if that was his plan?" Shunsui countered.

Aizen laughed.

"What makes you think a man like Zaraki has a plan?" Aizen asked.

Shunsui stepped back just as a wall of pink blades closed in around Sosuke Aizen. Shunsui could barely make out his face through the swarm. Shunsui met the immortal man's gaze head on and cursed under his breath once more as he watched the man's body begin to fade as if he were disappearing.

"Lucky for Zaraki; I always have a plan." Shunsui heard the man's mocking voice right before his illusion vanished.

"Captain Kuchiki, stop!" Shunsui yelled as panic filled his chest, inside the squad 6 captain's whirlpool of blades was none other than his niece.

"Nanao!" Shunsui called out to her just as Byakuya pulled back his power.

"I was under the impression it was Aizen I had captured." Byakuya stated as he walked forward, holding his free hand out as if in silent concern for the woman.

Nanao Ise lifted her shaking left hand to her cheek; pulling back, she saw the blood that oozed from the tear in her skin before her knees buckled, sending her plummeting to the ground. Shunsui lunged forward, going to his knees by his niece's side, he dropped both of his blades onto the pathway as he reached out for Nanao; pulling her into his chest—I should have known dealing with Aizen wasn't going to be that simple!

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki trudged through the thick brush and foliage at his feet, taking his time as he sought out the men of his squad. While he didn't really know how to take the open gesture of their loyalty, Kenpachi wasn't about to let his men fend for themselves now that he was free again. Kenpachi turned his head as the sound of rustling in nearby bushes caught his attention—who could that be?

"You might as well come on out, you're not hidin' yourself very good makin' noise like that." Kenpachi stated as he paused in the dark; the blade of his Zanpakuto balanced on his right shoulder.

Kenpachi heard what sounded like an irritated huff come from behind a couple trees towards his right. A small figure meandered in front of him; exposing themselves from the shadows now that the sun had fully set.

"Tch. You look like hell…" Kenpachi laughed.

Soifon stilled; her breathing coming ragged as her chest heaved from the exertion of simply walking; it had taken her almost an hour to make it as far as she had; and from the looks of things, she had missed a lot in the time it had taken her.

"How did you get free?" Soifon asked; her brow furrowing with confusion—I knew Kurotsuchi was being overconfident!

"Ripped that shit out of my chest." Kenpachi answered, keeping his gaze focused on the petite female who stood in front of him, not really sure if her appearance was some kind of a ploy to make herself look weaker; he wouldn't put it past an assassin to use such tricks when seeking out their targets.

"Figures an animal like you would do such a thing." Soifon retorted.

Kenpachi chuckled at the woman's jab.

"You've seen better days; don't tell me my men got the drop on ya." Kenpachi grinned; not feeling sorry for the woman one bit.

Soifon let out a snort—there's no way I'm admitting to being beaten by a 3rd seat!

"Say whatever you want; if you're looking for revenge, now's your chance to take it!" Soifon countered.

Kenpachi tilted his head as he pondered the squad 2 captain's offer. While the thought was temping, he'd already gotten his payback on the one who'd pissed him off most—Kurotsuchi.

"You look like you're one foot in the grave as it is; fighting you now wouldn't be much of a challenge, what's the fun in that?" Kenpachi countered.

Soifon craned her neck, seeking out Kenpachi's gaze. Kenpachi stared down at her, his expression giving away his amusement regarding her current predicament.

"You won't ever get this chance again…" Soifon taunted him, feeling like she needed to save face some way.

Kenpachi let out another roll of laughter before he shook his head.

Soifon glared up at him, making it known that his nonchalant attitude was succeeding in pissing her off.

"Listen to you, actin' like you're tough shit; I've got news for you, woman, even at your best, you're nowhere near my level!" Kenpachi countered before stepping to the side.

Soifon turned her head slowly, watching the man's wide back as he walked away from her; he'd brushed her off completely as if she were nothing more than a pesky fly, even after the way she had treated him.

"Your men respect you greatly, Captain Zaraki." Soifon called out to his back, not sure why she felt the sudden need to let him know.

"You think I need you to tell me somethin' I already knew?" Kenpachi countered; turning his head over his shoulder to look at her once more.

Soifon let out a tired sigh as she silently berated herself for even bothering to clear the air between them; she was an assassin, the leader of the stealth force and a captain of the gotei 13—I was following my orders, surely even a brute like him can understand that!

Kenpachi turned his head back to the wooded pathway in front of him as he wondered what way his squad would have taken off in; he had a feeling it was about to be one helluva long night.

"See ya around…" Kenpachi called back to the squad 2 captain before pushing onward, seeking out any signs of where his men would have stopped to make camp, as he walked onward a thought crept up into his mind, something he hadn't thought about in years— yeah, it's been a while since I've walked down these roads…

* * *

"Thank you, Captain Kotetsu." Akon spoke lowly as he pressed his hands to his lower abdomen, feeling the pain subside now that he had been healed.

"What was it that Captain Kurotsuchi was injected with?" Isane asked as she stepped over to the squad 12 captain's side; she had already administered emergency aid to the man, the jagged wound Zaraki had inflicted now just a thin line of raised pink tissue.

Akon forced himself to his feet, ignoring the slight ache that still remained form having his insides skewered by his own captain.

"It was a paralytic; created especially for Zaraki." Akon answered.

"I see. That would explain why he is not able to move or converse with me, even after I have performed healing kido." Isane sighed.

"Yes. When Captain Kurotsuchi first created the drug he was confident that Zaraki would not be able to break his seal; with that mindset in place, it seems Captain Kurotsuchi didn't see the need to take further precautions." Akon answered.

Isane nodded; not needing any further explanation; she knew all too well just how large Mayuri Kurotsuchi's ego extended—still, I can't help my bitterness…

"We will need to take him to the medical unit where he can be looked after while he recovers from the drug's effects." Isane stated.

"I am sure he would prefer to be placed in his captain's quarters." Akon argued.

Isane met the man's gaze, her lips pursing in disapproval.

"You seem confident in what his wishes would be; and under normal circumstances I would allow it; but your captain's breathing is too shallow to be left on his own." Isane argued before hunching down next to Mayuri's side.

Isane reached her hands out grasping the squad 12 captain by his lean arm and used what strength she had left to pull him from his back into a sitting position. Mayuri stared back at her with wide gold eyes that were unable to move. Isane felt another wave of agitation overtake her before she raised her left hand and gently forced the man's eyes closed.

Akon grimaced as he bent down next to Mayuri in order to assist the squad 4 captain in his transportation.

"What is this!?" A deep baritone voice rang out from the stairwell.

Isane let out a sigh as her eyes slid closed—this was what I was trying to avoid!

"I am afraid Captain Kurotsuchi has sustained injuries that require my observation." Isane stated as sweetly as possible to the man.

"Where is it? Where is the Zanpakuto?" The man demanded, his harsh voice ringing out across the underground chamber.

Isane paused, allowing her gaze to lift to the man. She didn't have to ask why he was present. It seemed now that Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual pressure had left the area the members of the central 46 had felt safe enough to come out of hiding.

"If you are referring to Nozarashi, I am afraid it is back with its master." Isane answered.

"He was able to retrieve it!? Such incompetence!" The man snarled before turning on his heel and stomping back up the steep staircase.

Isane turned her head, allowing her gaze to fall back to Mayuri; it seemed not only had the brilliant man not prepared himself for Captain Zaraki's iron fortitude; he had been too arrogant to even prepare himself for what would happen upon his failure.

"They're going to arrest Captain Kurotsuchi now, aren't they?" Akon asked aloud.

Isane let out a helpless sigh as she met the lieutenant's dark gaze.

"Yes, Akon." Isane answered honestly.

"We can't allow that to happen!" Akon grated angrily.

Isane shook her head; not finding the irony of her situation humorous in the slightest.

"The same should have been said for Captain Zaraki!" Isane snapped, not bothering to hide her contempt for their part in Kenpachi's torment.

Akon averted his gaze his brow lifting into a deep scowl.

"I understand that Captain Kurotsuchi was acting upon a direct order; it is no secret that your captain has come to value his freedom and will go to any lengths in order to keep it. I find myself caught in one hell of a predicament, Lieutenant Akon." Isane admitted.

"I understand." Akon answered.

"Do you? Do you have any idea how hard it is to help someone who would dare go against Captain Unohana's dying wish?" Isane countered.

"I'll never understand your loss, Captain Kotetsu, but I can sympathize with your emotions. I apologize for my part in dishonoring your Captain." Akon answered sincerely.

"I guess that will have to be enough; I know I won't even get a nod in my direction for what I am about to do from this man!" Isane grated as she turned her gaze back to Mayuri—if my instincts are right, we cannot afford for Captain Kurotsuchi to be placed under arrest!

Isane Kotetsu leaned her body forward, bringing her lips right up against the golden vent that was the closest thing Mayuri had for an ear.

"Do not make me regret this decision, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Isane ordered as she reached her hand down, grasping the hilt of Ashisogi Jizo in her right hand.

"Do you know if his fail safe will work if I am the one who stabs him?" Isane asked Akon.

Akon's lips parted as he realized the squad 4 captain's intention.

"I…I'm not sure…" Akon answered.

Isane inhaled a deep breath and held it as she grasped Mayuri's Zanpakuto with both hands and in one swift motion; she forced the sealed blade right through Mayuri's throat. Isane and Akon both let out what looked to be a shared held breath as they both witnessed the Nikushibuki take effect.

"Hmmph, I didn't think you would have it in you!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice filled the dark room.

Isane rolled her eyes as she watched the thick green blob of slime that was Mayuri Kurotsuchi start to climb up the walls and force his way through the cracks and crevices. Isane turned her head away from the wall and stood to her feet.

"Captain Kurotsuchi most likely will never say this, but, Thank you, Captain Kotetsu." Akon stated.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame paused in front of the small fire that he had just finished building and turned his head seeking out Yumichika.

"You feel that?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika pushed himself up to his feet using his hands to brush the dust from the front of his Shihakusho.

"I do. I will go; if I don't, he may never find us…" Yumichika smiled, allowing himself to steal a jab at their captain's horrible sense of direction.

Ikkaku let out a snort; his mind still set on the seriousness of their situation—at any minute we could be hit with another ambush.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Yumichika." Ikkaku countered with a scowl.

Yumichika sighed before nodding his head to his comrade, deciding not to take Ikkaku's lack of humor as a personal insult. Instead, Yumichika decided to take his warning seriously as he placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and made his way through the dense trees that shielded the squad 11 men from prying eyes.

Ikkaku lowered himself back down against the stone wall behind him; he had chosen to close the men off from the possibility of attack at all sides by setting up camp in front of a large slab of rock. Ikkaku glanced down at the fire before lifting his gaze and scanning the area around him while Yumichika walked forward in the direction they could both sense their captain's spiritual pressure. Ikkaku knew one thing; if they could sense their captain, others would be able to as well.

* * *

"Shunsui Kyoraku, you have been found guilty of ineptitude!" an angry baritone voice growled down at him once again from the top of his podium.

Shunsui allowed himself to smile, but felt no humor behind his action; it was really the only reaction he had to give to his current situation.

"I tried to tell you confining a man like Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't going to be easy, now you know it's damn near impossible." Shunsui countered.

"What is impossible is allowing the lack of respect regarding your leadership! You allowed the rebellion of the 11th division to happen. You, along with Mayuri Kurotsuchi failed to comply with your orders and due to that negligence, now not only is Kenpachi Zaraki free, but also Sosuke Aizen!" A shrill female voice rang out above Shunsui.

"That's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black, don't ya think?" Shunsui countered.

"We will not tolerate such insubordination!"

Shunsui allowed himself a slight chuckle as he realized why he had been called to meet with the central 46 instead of handing out his orders to the remaining captain's.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, you are hereby stripped of your title as head captain of the gotei 13; you will surrender your Zanpakuto and be placed under arrest!"

Shunsui felt his body tense as the smile on his lips faded into a frown—it wasn't like I hadn't seen this coming, I should have just let them arrest me to begin with…

"For the time being we will take control of issuing orders to the captains of each remaining squad until a new Head Captain can be decided upon."

Shunsui gritted his teeth as he felt two pairs of hands reach out, taking hold of him by the arms while another man dressed in jet black quickly pulled both of his Zanpakuto from the light blue sash around his waist just as the doors behind him burst open.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion, please, forgive me, but, Mayuri Kurotsuchi has just escaped while I was in the middle of treating him!" Isane Kotetsu blurted as she barged inside.

"What!? How is that even possible? I thought he was under the influence of his own medications?" A deep voice rang out from behind his nameplate.

"I am guessing the effects of the medication wore off after I treated him with healing kido. I wasn't able to stop Captain Kurotsuchi before he used another of his methods to ensure his escape." Isane feigned.

"This is unacceptable, he must be found!" Another voice rasped from his perch.

"I would be more than happy to report the order to the stealth force, but, Captain Soifon has yet to make it back from her first assignment." Isane stated.

"We can no longer allow Mayuri Kurotsuchi to be labeled as a Captain of the gotei 13, he is now a liability! If he has gone into hiding there is one sure way to flush him out! Bring us that experiment of his; she too will be placed under arrest!"

"She's just a child!" Shunsui countered, his brow furrowing in what looked like actual anger on behalf of the little girl.

Isane Kotetsu's lips parted as she shook her head; her mind unable to fully process the order she had just been given—Nemuri? No! This is lunacy, this is not the law of the soul society; this is tyranny!


	8. Chapter 8

Nemuri Hachigo paused outside of the squad 12 barracks, anxiously awaiting any signs of her father figure or her Lieutenant. It had been hours since the two men had left, leaving her to prepare for dinner with the lower members of the research and development unit.

"Master Mayuri..." Nemuri whispered in the dark, hoping none of the other squad members would realize she was not in her room, like she had been instructed.

Nemuri raised her head, her gaze meeting the waxing moon and in her childish naivety, she found herself wishing on the giant silver rock-please, let Master Mayuri and Akon return. Nemuri turned her head as heavy footsteps approached, sounding almost rushed, as they came closer, Nemuri felt herself beginning to grow anxious, the urge to run overtaking her.

Nemuri turned on her heel intending to run back to the wide metal door in front of the research and development unit, but was stopped by a hand gripping her by the bicep.

"Let me go!" Nemuri yelled trying to pull her arm away.

"Hush, now, Nemuri! I can't afford anyone to hear us!" Akon demanded the child.

"A...Akon?" Nemuri spoke softly as she relaxed and turned her wide eyed gaze to look up at him.

" We don't have much time." Akon spoke harshly between deep breaths, almost as if he had run the whole day back to the squad 12 barracks.

"Where is Master Mayuri?" Nemuri asked, her brows lifting in question.

" The captain was attacked, Nemuri, I'm sorry, he won't be coming back for a while. I wish I had more time to explain, but, we have to go." Akon rushed, pulling the girl by the arm as he headed in the opposite direction of the research and development building.

"But, why? Shouldn't we wait for Master Mayuri?" Nemuri asked.

Akon stopped on the pathway turning his head to the child, his dark eyes filled with what looked like sadness as he lifted his hand and placed it to the side of her cheek-Now that the captain is regenerating, it is my duty to make sure she is safe!

" I wish we could; but we can't, if we don't go now we will be placed in the maggots nest, do you understand what that means?" Akon asked.

Nemuri's lips parted as her eyes grew even wider, the child's fear even more apparent as confusion grew.

"I haven't done anything wrong..." Nemuri claimed.

"Yes, I know, it's not you they are after, Nemuri, come on, we have to leave." Akon pressed as he lowered his hand and grabbed a hold of the girls wrist.

Nemuri didn't fight Akon as he pulled her down the pathway at a quick pace; Akon knew the girl was not skilled enough in her flash step techniques, and sadly, neither was he, which made the job of fleeing much more difficult. Akon turned his head behind him as the eerie feeling of being watched overtook him, in his left hand, he carried his captain's Zanpakuto for safe keeping, while his right gripped Nemuri's wrist. He knew that if it came down to it, he would be no match for those who chose to use brute force against him, his only chance was to get Nemuri to a safe place to hide-I was lucky to have overheard the central 46's plans to begin with!

Nemuri let out a low groan as her small feet tripped over a rock on the pathway, making Akon adjust his hold to keep her from falling. Akon turned, giving Nemuri his full attention.

"Stop! By the order of the central 46, you are commanded to stop!" A deep voice rang out into the night.

Akon paused, his heart rising into his throat as he allowed both of his eyes to close, this was what he had been trying to avoid; if Nemuri were placed in the maggots nest, there was no telling the dangers she could face inside. It was no place for a growing child. Akon turned his body to face the man who had given the command but could only make out a pair of dark eyes staring back at him, the man's clothes camouflaging him in the darkness, telling Akon he had to be a member of the punishment force.

"Walk forward and put your hands behind your back! Don't make this harder than it has to be!" The Ninja ordered.

Akon nodded his head as he scanned the darkness, looking for any blotches of black that stood out to him under the moonlight-He's alone? If that's the case, he won't be able to go after both of us.

Akon turned his head back to Nemuri and whispered lowly to the girl.

"Take the Captain's Zanpakuto and run, Nemuri." Akon ordered her.

Nemuri tipped her head back, her brow furrowing as she looked up at her Lieutenant, a man that had been like an older brother to her for almost ten years.

"Yes, Akon." Nemuri whispered before snatching her father figure's blade from his hand and running head fast into the cover of trees, not knowing where they would lead her.

"Stop!" The Ninja yelled as he braced himself to flash step after her, not even realizing Akon had already charged him himself, throwing his body against the Ninja in a desperate attempt to spare Nemuri. The Ninja being taken by surprise staggered backward, the two men falling to the dirt pathway where Akon got the better hand, using his fist, the scientist punched at the man's half covered face; but his fight would be in vain.

The Ninja flash stepped out of Akon's attack range appearing above him on his feet, and with one swift kick to the face, the Lieutenant of squad 12 was rendered unconscious.

Kenpachi Zaraki let out a deep sigh as he paused in the middle of a dense grove of trees, his bare feet sinking down into the moss and twigs under the weight of his frame. He had to have been walking for almost an hour and still he hadn't been able to spot his men. Feeling a wave of frustration, Kenpachi turned his gaze up to the sky, wondering what direction he was even traveling in now; for all he knew he was going in the opposite direction of where he needed to be.

Deciding to take a breather, Kenpachi turned and sat on a nearby downed tree trunk; wondering if he should just sleep until morning and resume his search then when he heard the sound of bushes rustling to his right. Kenpachi stayed seated as he waited for whoever it was making so much racket to reveal themselves; if it was someone worth fighting, he would know soon enough.

Kenpachi kept his gaze forward as the sounds of crunching foliage came closer, and just when Kenpachi lifted his blade in preparation he was greeted with a voice he was all to familiar with.

"Finally, I thought you would never stay in one place long enough for me to find you." Yumichika complained.

" Tch, could you be any louder?" Kenpachi countered.

"Are you well, Captain? You look a bit...pale." Yumichika stated.

"You Idiot; I'm fine." Kenpachi retorted before standing to his feet once more.

"I see, my mistake. We've set up camp about five miles from here; it's on the outskirts of the 80th district." Yumichika explained.

"Let's get movin' then." Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Yumichika answered before turning on his heel and pressing forward, not bothering to use flash step, so that his Captain would be able to keep a visual while being led back to his men.

_

Nemuri let out a whimper as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps closing in on her; but instead of turning to look, she listened to Akon, running headlong in a direction that was unknown to her; not even stopping when she reached the white walls that would take her outside of the Seireitei. Nemuri struggled as she held her father figure's sword close to her while she ran-If Akon entrusted it to me, that means he wants me to keep it safe!

Nemuri slowed her pace as she realized the sound of the footsteps that had been pursuing her had stopped, making her wonder if she had somehow managed to outrun the member of the punishment force? As far as Nemuri understood, nobody should have been able to elude such a member, their training intended for that of an assassin. Nemuri kept her eyes forward, not daring to turn back and look, even though she was filled with curiosity-what stopped the man from coming after me? Was it Akon? Is he hurt? Nemuri stopped in the middle of the pathway, her mind reeling at the thought of Akon being hurt because of her.

"No. I can't turn back now, I have to listen to Akon, I have to run!" Nemuri reaffirmed before forcing her small legs to push forward, not even knowing where she was going, or worse, who would be there when she arrived...

Kenpachi sighed as him and Yumichika finally made it back to the makeshift camp. All of his men standing to their feet as he appeared from between two large trees. Ikkaku allowed himself a grin as his captain stepped forward; pausing to look around at all of the faces around him; Kenpachi wasn't known for being the type to get sentimental and he knew his men already understood that.

"It's nice to have you back, Captain." Ikkaku commented as he walked forward.

Kenpachi raised his arm, giving Ikkaku a harsh pat on the back, like an older brother would do when humoring his younger sibling, before walking over to the fire. Ikkaku turned, his brow furrowing as he really got a good look at his captain's appearance.

Ikkaku's gaze zeroed in on the front of the white kimono he was wearing, only the front wasn't white, it was stained red from blood, and from the looks of his captain, Ikkaku figured the blood belonged to Kenpachi-A part of me doesn't even want to know what he had to go through to get out.

"Captain, we've already managed to win one battle while you were away; I am not sure if another attempt has been ordered to be carried out." Ikkaku began.

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulder.

"Might take 'em a little while to send someone else out, all depends..." Kenpachi answered.

"On what, Captain?" Yumichika asked, finding it strange.

"On whether or not Aizen wants to toy with them for a little while longer." Kenpachi answered.

"Aizen? Are you saying he's been let out?" Yumichika replied.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi shrugged.

"Who the hell would let Sosuke Aizen out?" Ikkaku wondered aloud.

Kenpachi let out a snort as he lifted his gaze to both men.

"I did and I'd do it again, no sense in keeping him locked up, if he can be useful." Kenpachi stated.

Ikkaku and Yumichika turned to each other and shared a look, their confusion apparent.

"I guess you had your reasons then." Ikkaku commented; wondering if maybe his captain had been pushed a little too far after what he'd been through. It was no secret that Sosuke Aizen had assisted in the last war; but that didn't mean he was someone you'd want to have sake with.

Ikkaku's frowned deepened as he watched Kenpachi rise from his seated position and turn his head towards the sound of moving water.

"There a stream or somethin' nearby?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes, Captain, it's to your left, you will see it beyond the treeline." Yumichika answered.

"Alright then..." Kenpachi replied.

"We have water here, if you're thirsty, Captain." Yumichika offered.

"Ain't thirsty, Yumichika..." Kenpachi countered before walking away.

Ikkaku lifted his hand and placed it on Yumichika's shoulder before he leaned in to speak without being overheard by the men.

"I have a feeling all that blood belongs to the Captain, It looks like he may have had to go to some extreme measures, probably best if we give him some breathing room." Ikkaku sighed.

Yumichika nodded his head as he took in Ikkaku's assumptions.

"Yes, I think I should prepare him something to eat for when he returns..." Yumichika stated before turning away-if the incision on the captain's chest is any indication, extreme measures is an understatement.

Kenpachi breached the line of trees and walked up to the flowing stream he had heard from the campsite. Even in the dark he could make out the soft rapids and even though he could tell it wasn't much, he felt the need to clean himself. Kenpachi walked forward and leaned Nozarahi against a nearby rock that was tall enough and went to work removing the white Kimono from his body and tossing it down on top of the smooth black river rocks under his feet.

Without any hesitation Kenpachi walked forward and allowed his feet to submerge into the icy water. Ignoring the cold Kenpachi scanned the area around him, finding a smooth rock in the middle of the stream, Kenpachi stepped over to it and lowered himself down on it, taking a seat. The rush of cold water surrounding his lower region sending a chill up his spine, reminding him of laying on the stone floor back in the muken, back when he had been powerless.

Kenpachi sighed as he bent his body forward and began to scrub the dried caked blood from his hands, ignoring the shiver that ran through his body, forcing himself to withstand it-not like I've never had to bathe in the water here before...

As Kenpachi's mind wondered to a time when he was forced to fend for himself; he reached his clean hands down into the clear water and cupped it, splashing it against his abused chest, his mind lost within memories. Kenpachi mindlessly scrubbed the blood from his chest, taking his time to make sure he washed every drop from his skin; cleansing himself of the memories of his weakness, promising himself-It would never happen again!

Sosuke Aizen kept to the shadows, careful not allow himself to be seen as he made his way down the narrow pathway, all the while using his abilities to change what could be seen by the one he was following. It hadn't been much of a task to deal with the member of the Punishment force; even a trained assassin would have trouble killing an Immortal. Aizen allowed his lips to lift into a knowing smile as he watched Nemuri running down the dirt pathway, not even realizing she was being looked after by him.

"I can not afford for anything to happen to the child; after all, she's about to play a key part in my plan..."


	9. Chapter 9

Harsh rays of sunlight pierced through the canopy of trees above the members of squad 11; interrupting Kenpachi's rest. The bright golden white light hitting against his closed lids made his vision turn orange as the heat enveloped his body. Kenpachi pulled his arms free from around his healing chest and lifted his hands up behind his head, allowing the rising sun to warm him. Taking pleasure in the sounds of nearby birds chirping, wondering just how long he had gone in life, taking freedom for granted.

Kenpachi let out a sigh of discomfort as he felt the slight pinching sensation spread across the left side of his pectoral muscle, then lowered his right hand to cover the raised line of scar tissue. While Isane had been able to do wonders putting back the pieces, there was still some missing. Kenpachi knew his spiritual pressure had been what saved him from sure death-but it's not at full capacity yet...I don't feel like I did before Kurotsuchi placed that seal in me...why is that?

Kenpachi tilted his head back allowing the sunlight above him to cover his whole face as he laid there nestled in a pile of dead leaves, the large mound he had gathered to sleep on after he had dressed in the clean kimono Yumichika had thought to bring him. Kenpachi had ignored the looks from his men when he had stood from the warmth of the fire and had begun to gather his makeshift bedding, not wanting to lay back against the cold dirt; not needing another reminder of the short time he had been rendered useless-seems like more then just a couple pieces of me are missing...

Kenpachi lifted his right hand and allowed it to lay across his right eyelid, wondering where his eye patch had been taken; not that it really mattered now. With the way things were heading, he wouldn't have much use for it anyway. Kenpachi let out a sigh before reaching down and pushing himself up from the pile of leaves and took a look around.

Most of his men were still sound asleep, having been up for most of the night, whispering back and forth to each other, commenting on the wound upon Kenpachi's chest and the amount of blood he had been covered in-strange how good your hearing gets after such a short time being locked in complete silence. I was only in there for, what, a day or two?

"Mornin' Captain." Ikkaku called over to him before leaning down and hooking two large fish to a thick tree branch that sat above the newly lit fire.

"Mornin..." Kenpachi replied as he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to take a seat next to Ikkaku.

"You have any orders for us today, Captain?" Ikkaku asked keeping his gaze forward on the fire.

"No..." Kenpachi answered.

Ikkaku let out a heavy sigh before he turned his head to look at the man he had come to idolize over the years.

"I'm not gonna sit here and beat around the bush and I don't care about how they got the drop on you either. The only thing I wanna know is; you're still our Captain, right?

"The fuck you asking stupid questions like that for?" Kenpachi countered, the side of his mouth lifting into a sneer.

Ikkaku half-grinned before turning to face the fire once more, the smell of roasting fish hanging above the fire bringing back old memories for both of the men; a time when they both lived nomadic lives only caring about the next opponent they would be able to fight.

"Just makin' sure." Ikkaku stated just as Yumichika returned with a pail of fresh water for the group.

"Good morning, Captain." Yumichika greeted Kenpachi.

"Yeah, Mornin" Kenpachi replied. Wondering if he was going to get the third degree from Yumichika as well.

Yumichika hunched down in front of the fire, taking care as he filled a large metal kettle with the fresh water he had just collected from the stream. Kenpachi watched him as he tossed a pouch of tea leaves into the pot before closing the lid and setting it atop of a flat rock next to the open flame.

"Give it about four minutes. I know tea is not your usual go to, Captian, but I'm afraid I'm all out of Sake." Yumichika smiled.

Kenpachi raised his brow at the man, and for once, he didn't feel like giving him any shit-out of everyone here, Yumichika's the only one still treating me the same as before.

Nemuri lifted her hand to her over tired eyes. The girl had stopped running only hours ago. Using the moonlight to guide her way through the thick forest she had ventured into just as the moon had risen to it's highest point in the sky. Nemuri had paused every few seconds, raising her father figure's sword in her small hands, hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

Every time, it had been some kind of animal scurrying around in the bushes, the first, a fluffy white bunny that Nemuri had tried to reach down and pet, but had only ended up scaring off, reminding the child of how alone she really was. As the night carried on, Nemuri's exhaustion had begun to wear on her small body, her steps now becoming sluggish, more like a shuffle against the thick underbrush at her feet.

"I have no idea where I am..." Nemuri spoke as she lowered her hand from her eye and paused to look around the area. Nothing but thick trees and bushes surrounded her.

"I've been walking so long..." Nemuri complained as she looked up at the sun now that it had fully risen.

" I am heading North, the sun rises to the East and sets to the West..." Nemuri sighed as she tried to remember more of what Master Mayuri had taught her over the years.

Nemuri paused as realization of her location hit her, the stories she had been told by Master Mayuri, about the districts in the rukon. Nemuri hesitated, remembering how her father figure had forbidden her to ever venture into the lower numbered districts on her own.

"Sh...Should I turn and head for another district?" Nemuri questioned, but the thought of starting over made her small shoulders slump in defeat.

Nemuri fought back the stinging of tears that formed in her tired eyes before she began walking again; the realization that she didn't have anywhere to go, nobody that would help her, weighed on her. She continued North, thinking that if the area she had come into was really bad, like Master Mayuri had warned her, the people looking for her wouldn't think to look here.

Nemuri tightened the grip she held on Mayuri's blade as the hilt began to slip from her fingers. Nemuri allowed the bottom of the sheathed blade to drag across the dense foliage as she trudged onward. Nemuri swallowed deeply, wondering if she would ever be able to find water clean enough for her to drink; Mayuri having taught her never to ingest something she wasn't sure of.

Nemuri sighed heavily as her mind began to wonder aimlessly, a feeling of unease surrounding her as she realized; no matter how much Mayuri had told her, she was still too small to defend herself; she could find fish if she found a river, but how was she going to start a fire in order to cook it? How was she going to survive out here...alone?

Kenpachi tilted his head, licking the oils from the fire roasted fish off his fingers before tipping the clay cup of tea back and taking a deep drink. His men had all been awoken by the smell of freshly cooked food being prepared, and one by one they had all taken their place around the fire, everyone helping themselves to small portions as another set of fish cooked above the flames. Yumichika had taken over the tea pot, refiling it as needed so all of the men could keep their strength for the impending battle that was sure to come.

Kenpachi wasn't stupid, once the dust had settled, there was sure to be another attack, another attempt at his capture-Ain't gonna be that easy this time, even if Kurotsuchi is with them, now I know the bastard's tricks...

"I'll have to go on a supply run, see if I may be able to trade with the villagers for more supplies, the tea is getting low." Yumichika stated.

Kenpachi turned his head, his lips lifting into a grin as he snorted.

"Good luck trading anything with 'em, if you want something in this district, you're gonna have to take it by force." Kenpachi countered; knowing all to well how it worked.

"I was hoping they might be a bit more reasonable, but, never the less, I'm sure I will be able to manage..." Yumichika replied with a smirk.

Ikkaku turned his gaze to Yumichika before he stood up from the thick log him and the captain were using as a seat.

"I'll go. It's less likely for anyone to try and give me any problems." Ikkaku stated, wanting the time to try and clear his head a little.

"If that's the way you want it, saves me from having to make the trip." Yumichika shrugged.

Ikkaku shook his head at his friend as he reached down and grabbed his Zanpakuto that had been leaning against the solid rock behind him. Ikkaku lifted the sheathed blade to his left hip and tucked it into the band at his waist that held his stolen Kimono in place. In an effort to make themselves less recognizable, Yumichika had ventured out with a couple lower level seats, gathering enough second hand clothing for the squad to change into.

Now that the members were no longer wearing the black Shihakusho's, many of them would be able to pass off as common thugs that lived within the area, making them less of a target, sadly not something that would come easy for their captain. Kenpachi's level of fame having reached all the way to his old stomping grounds, there wasn't a soul alive that didn't know about the "Kenpachi from Zaraki."

Shunsui Kyoraku lifted his right hand to his forehead, feeling the tension of one hell of a headache coming on as he leaned against the stone wall behind him-wouldn't you know it, just my luck to end up in here anyway. Letting out a sound of exasperation Shunsui allowed his eye to open, taking in his surroundings-at least they let me keep the eye patch. The lights overhead had been flipped on above him and the other prisoners locked inside the underground pit that was known as the maggot's nest a little over an hour ago.

Now that Shunsui wasn't literally sitting in the dark, he was able to feel out the environment around him, with one look, he could already see the trail of defiance Zaraki had left in his wake, making him understand all the more why he had been moved to the Muken to begin with. Four men sat huddled in the corner of the room, one of them having to drink their cup of tea through a straw his lips were so swollen.

Shunsui couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest-even without any spiritual pressure Zaraki had been able to go toe to toe with these men. Shunsui's laughter died just as abruptly as it had begun. The former head captain frowned deeply as he remembered the report he had overheard being delivered to Captain Soifon last night.

It appeared that Zaraki had clawed through his own chest, using of all things; a piece of broken wood from the bowl he'd been served his food in-I pushed him to that...I guess there's another thing that can be added to my list. Shunsui sighed as he internally berated himself-I thought you said you were going to stop adding things to that list...

Shunsui lifted his head, turning his gaze to the staircase above and waited as he listened to the sound of footsteps descending down into the prison. Shunsui's lips parted as he witnessed the lieutenant of squad 12 being hauled into the room by two men, a deep purple bruise running across the side of his left temple.

"What the hell happened to him?" Shunsui asked.

"None of your concern." The Ninja countered as he and another man plopped the still unconscious lieutenant down on the stone floor.

"You ain't gotta add insult to injury, tossing him around like that..." Shunsui scowled.

"You're no longer our superior, your opinion no longer matters." The black clad man argued before turning on his heel, the other Ninja following. Without another word the two men climbed the stairs slamming the thick metal door closed as they exited.

Shunsui turned his head, noticing the way the other prisoners were all eyeing Akon and a deep unease settled in the pit of Shunsui's stomach-the only advantage I have is that I still have my spiritual pressure.

Shunsui pushed himself up from the hard stone floor, already missing his signature straw hat as he felt his loose hair brush against the side of his face; they hadn't even let him keep his hair up after making him change into the white Kimono he now wore. It looked liked they have stripped Akon and dressed him in one themselves before having him transferred.

Shunsui bent down on his haunches reaching down, he grabbed the thin man by the biceps, watching Akon's head lull to the side, Shunsui frowned.

"Akon!" Shunsui called out to him, tapping the side of the man's face a little with the palm of his hand.

Akon's facial muscles twitched as his eyelids fluttered briefly before closing again. Shunsui stood mid way pulling the man over to the wall and propped him up against the cool stone. Shunsui reached out, lifting the squad 12 lieutenant's eyelids on each eye, taking a look at the man's pupils-doesn't look like he's got anything major going on...

Shunsi let his hands drop, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked down at the man, it looked like he would have to keep his eye on him while the two of them were cell mates-Might as well add this one to my list as well...

Akon turned his head then, his eyelids fluttering like he was going to come to this time, but all the man did was let out a whisper before his body fell back against the stone wall.

"Nemuri..."

Shunsui felt his stomach drop as he heard the little girl's name.

"Ah, Hell!" Shunsui cursed aloud as his stomach knotted filling him with the urge to retch-what did they do with the girl? Why isn't she down here with us? Shit! Please don't tell me she's been hurt! That's something I won't be able to live with on my list!

Kenpachi turned his head abruptly to the left, thinking that he heard something off in the distance. The sounds of the men talking filling his head with nothing but noise-fuck, do these guys ever shut up!?

"Quiet!" Kenpachi ordered.

One by one each man fell silent, their gazes turning to their leader as they all turned their attention to the direction Kenpachi was looking. Yumichika raised his brow, his mouth lowering into a frown as he wondered what had the captain acting so unusual. Just as Yumichika was about to open his mouth and ask he heard the sounds of a soft voice crying out from the direction of the water. Kenpachi jumped up from his seated position, reaching out, he grabbed Nozarashi from its leaning position and without waiting for anyone else, he took off in the direction of the small stream.

Nemuri let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the small stream of fresh water a couple paces in front of her. Nemuri paused, lifting her head she saw the smoke coming from the other side of the stream. The stream itself was only about six inches deep, but the water current was pretty strong still. Nemuri lifted her left forearm as she wondered about the risk of being caught by whoever the fires belonged to.

"I'm so thirsty! I'll just have to be quiet!" Nemuri told herself.

So desperate to get a drink after the long night she had been through, Nemuri scurried to the side of the small stream and fell to her knees with an exhausted sigh, not even paying attention to where she laid Mayuri's Zanpakuto. Nemuri bent forward, filling her small palms with the clear water and brought it to her over parched mouth and drank heavily.

As the cool water soothed her throat and filled her now growling stomach she felt her tired mind begin to clear a little; she knew she was unlike any other soul in existence, Master Mayuri had told her many times how special she was compared to others, and because of that, food wasn't something dire for her; but water was still a necessity! Nemuri sat up straight, keeping her knees flat against the small river rocks under her and that's when she realized it was gone.

"No! Oh, no!" Nemuri panicked as she looked around her, hoping she had sat it back behind her.

"Master Mayuri's Zanpakuto!" Nemuri cried out, and without thinking, the small girl pushed herself forward sinking down into the freezing water, she pushed and crawled on her hands and knees frantically searching the stream for her only lifeline, the only thing she had that had given her any hope!

"What the hell!?" A deep voice rang out on the other side of the water.

Nemuri stilled as she heard the deep voice behind her, remembering that she was in the 80th district; Nemuri pushed herself up to her feet quickly, hoping she still had enough energy to outrun another threat.

"No! Let me go!" Nemuri screamed as she turned and kicked her foot out, hitting Kenpachi right in the shin.

"Hey! That hurts, brat, stop it!" Kenpachi growled at her as he grabbed her by the scruff of her shikakusho and lifted her up off her feet.

Nemuri let out a soft gasp as recognition filled her-I know that voice! I...I'm not alone!

"Captain Zaraki! I...I lost Master Mayuri's Zanpakuto in the water!" Nemuri cried out as her wide deep blue eyes filling with tears of frustration.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he looked at the kid-how the fuck did she get all the way out here? And why would she have Kurotsuchi's Zanpakuto?

"This some kind of trick, runt?" Kenpachi asked her.

"No! Akon told me to run! I've been running all night! I don't know where Master Mayuri is! I didn't know what to do!" Nemuri wailed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Captain?" Yumichika called out softly behind him.

"Look for it." Kenpachi ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Yumichika replied as he began to walk down the side of the small stream, seeking out the squad 12 captain's blade.

"Ah, here it is, Captain, it must have washed down when she was getting a drink!" Yumichika called out as he braced himself against a large boulder and bent down, his hand submerging into the freezing water, he pulled the Zanpakuto free from between two smaller rocks.

"Thank you, Yumichika!" Nemuri called out to him, her tears still flowing as Kenpachi held her up in the air.

Kenpachi let out a deep sigh before he hauled the little girl up to his right shoulder. Nemuri reached out wrapping her small arms around his neck tightly as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and continued to cry out of sheer relief.

"Quit that cryin', nothing to cry about!" Kenpachi ordered her.

"Captain, if what she said is true, she is probably exhausted." Yumichika countered.

"You think I don't know that? Ain't no reason for her to cry." Kenpachi snapped.

"I...I'm sorry!" Nemuri replied as she pulled back and lifted her left hand, rubbing at her stinging eyes.

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Yumichika asked.

"What other choice do I have?" Kenpachi countered before turning his wide frame and walking the kid back to the campsite, Yumichika following him closely.

As Kenpachi walked through the trees back to the group of men all standing in preparation for battle, he heard the shocked reactions of the men as their eyes locked onto the familiar face. Kenpachi walked over to the large log he had been using and took a seat as his men all turned, their eyes filling with shadows as painful reminders of the past once again returned-it had been many years since the men of squad 11 had last seen their former lieutenant, and not a day went by that the men didn't feel the loss of the small pink haired girl.

Nemuri felt herself being sat down across Kenpachi's thigh before he reached his arm out and took a hold of a large piece of fish he had been eyeing for himself.

"Here, eat!" Kenpachi ordered her.

Nemuri didn't hesitate as her little hands shot up grabbing the offered food and Kenpachi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest as he watched the girl scarf down the food. Yumichika took a seat next to Kenpachi and handed Nemuri his cup of green tea, knowing the child had to be cold, her clothing now soaked from her desperate attempt to find her father figure's Zanpakuto, which Yumichika had propped up next to him.

"You should let her sit in front of the fire, Captain, so her shikakusho can dry out." Yumichika stated.

Kenpachi reached down trying to move the girl from his lap to do just that, but Nemuri shook her head indicating she hadn't wanted to get down.

"Alright then, stay cold, what do I care..." Kenpachi snapped at her.

Yumichika watched the child as she lowered the cup of hot tea and with quick reflexes, he snatched the clay cup before it could hit the dirt. Kenpachi raised his brow as he looked down seeing that the little runt had just passed out against his chest.

Yumichika let out a soft laugh.

"She is exhausted; here, Captain, I'll take her and look after her." Yumichka offered reaching his hands out to take the sleeping child.

"Let her be, she ain't buggin' me." Kenpachi countered before reaching down and lifting the small ten year old up higher into his arms, giving her his shoulder as a pillow.

"Yes, sir." Yumichika smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Sosuke Aizen peered out from behind a small grove of tress, not too far from the child. He knew it would only be a matter of time now before the girl would be taken in by the members of Squad 11. It wasn't like Kenpachi Zaraki to leave a child helpless, no matter who she belonged to. Aizen felt his lips lift into a slight smile before he turned his body in the opposite direction, it seemed the years spent in such isolation had begun to take their toll on the Immortal man and now that he had once again tasted freedom; Aizen didn't have any plans on returning to the dark void that was once his prison.

"Fear is a pointless reaction that leads to nothing but chaos; sadly, it seems that many are still plagued with the notion that fear is relevant within this world."

Sosuke spoke aloud to himself, something he had taken the habit of doing in the darkness, such a simple way to keep one's mind in a healthy state, the habit of conversation; it didn't matter that he didn't have a participant, soon, his plan would come into formation and he would have all the time in the world for future conversations.

"Give Zaraki a child to protect and his fight becomes more than just his own." Aizen smiled.

Byakuya Kuchiki bowed his head slightly upon entering into the central 46 chamber. While the noblemen had an inkling as to why he had been ordered to appear; in the back of his mind he suspected there was more to it then just simple orders to find the now labeled fugitives.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of the noble house of Kuchiki. You have been summoned here to discuss a very important matter." A soft feminine voice spoke.

"Very well, proceed..." Byakuya replied as he held his head high, his stance positioned just the right way as if to remind the panel of central 46 members that he was of noble birth.

" As you understand, circumstances have forced our hand to make drastic changes within a short time period. What the soul society needs is true leadership, someone who can accept the orders that are passed down and carry them out competently." A baritone voice continued.

"I see. I think I understand where this conversation is leading..." Byakuya replied.

"We figured you would be the one to see things from a shared perspective. I am sure you would go to any lengths to ensure the safety of the soul society, to uphold the law."

Byakuya turned his steely gaze to the right, seeking out the face of the man who had just spoken to him about law; it would seem that the central 46 held themselves in a very high regard.

"I will accept." Byakuya stated.

" We will support you." Said the female voice.

" In that case, I will take the liberty of organizing a task force in order to deal with the current situation. A task force made up of officers of my own choosing." Byaukya stated.

" If that is your wish. We trust in your judgement and ability to see things through, Head Captain, Kuchiki."

On the outskirts of the 79th district walked a man cloaked in shadow, the tattered light brown hood that covered his head leaving nothing of the man's small frame visible as villagers passed him by, unaware of the fact they were in his presence.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi lifted his gold gaze, peeking out from behind his protection. His body had taken a full twenty four hours to regenerate, leaving him unadorned and almost unrecognizable. The fact he had moved himself past the walls of the Seireitei had hindered his ability to regenerate at a faster pace, only adding insult to his injury. Now he was labeled as a liability and without his Zanpakuto, Mayuri had little options available to him-I am sure they have confiscated all the records from my lab as well as Ashisogi Jizo. As I see it, it will only be a matter of time before I am found.

"That Damn Zaraki! Making a fool out of me!" Mayuri spat under his breath as he walked aimlessly, feeling no better then the common souls around him, stuck within such a pitiful existence.

"It's no matter, I will simply have to make due with what is available to me." Mayuri muttered to himself as he pulled the tattered cloak closer to his chest. His unpainted hand peeking out from under the fabric, revealing one unnaturally long blue fingernail.

" Watching you mumble to yourself is quite amusing." A deep voice spoke at Mayuri's side.

Mayuri stilled as recognition filled him, the voice of a man he himself had kept under binds for many years.

"My, my. It would seem I am full of shortcomings all of a sudden. Tell me, Sosuke Aizen, how is it that you are standing before me!?" Mayuri countered as he reached up and pulled the hood from his unpainted face.

"It would appear that not even your advanced kido can withstand the wrath of a desperate man." Aizen smiled, meeting Mayuri's gaze head on.

"I have to say, I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you unadorned." Aizen continued.

"Tch. Such a trivial matter, honestly, I don't see the point in bringing up such nonsense!" Mayuri scoffed.

"Perhaps a matter of stinging your pride a little bit further? It was you, after all, you are the one who created those binds I lived in for quite some time." Aizen reminded him.

" Yes, well, it would appear I did not make them strong enough, an error I will be sure to correct in the future!" Mayuri grinned.

"Hmm. I see. Your actions have always been a bit predictable, so easy to aggravate. What would you say if I told you what you seek is not as far away as you believed?" Aizen asked, watching Mayuri's gold eyes darken.

"You seem to have peaked my interest on the matter, tell me, what is it that you think I seek?" Mayuri smiled.

Ikkaku paused as he stepped through the clearing of trees, finally making it back from the damn supply run Yumichika had brought up. Luckily, Ikkaku hadn't had to cause too much trouble, a simple punch to the face had gotten his point across to the dumb ass who hadn't wanted to accept his trade; like Kenpachi had warned.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Ikkaku demanded as he caught sight of the child using his captain as a pillow.

" Not sure, exactly. From what she explained, Nemuri was told to run by Akon; somehow, she managed to make it out here in one piece by herself. We found her distraught by the water." Yumichika explained as Ikkaku walked over to the fire and handed Yumichika a medium sized cloth bag, filled with as much tea Ikkaku had been able to stuff inside it.

"So she's okay then?" Ikkaku asked before stepping around the fire and taking a seat next to his captain, a deep scowl on his face.

"I am sure she will be fine after she gets the rest she needs." Yumichika answered.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Ikkaku questioned.

Kenpachi turned his gaze.

" Ain't like I'm gonna hand her over. If Akon told her to run, that means the central 46 might've been after her. She ain't got anyone else." Kenpachi countered.

Ikkaku let out a sigh as he reached his hand back and gripped the back of his neck-all the waiting was taking its toll on the man, not that his captain was any different. Ikkaku knew what was on the line was different from anything the 11th division had ever been up against in the past. When the enemy was an outsider it was simple; you charged forward, kill or be killed-it's different when the one you're fighting was someone you considered a comrade.

" So it wasn't Kurotsuchi's handy work that got the drop on you?" Ikkaku spoke lowly, making it a point not to be overheard by the rest of the men.

Kenpachi let out a low growl from deep in his chest at the reminder of Mayuri and his tricks; remembering the satisfaction he had felt when sinking Nozarashi's jagged blade into the bastard's chest.

" Doesn't matter now, besides, the kid ain't got nothin' to do with that." Kenpachi answered.

" I guess you're right, Captain." Ikkaku sighed.

Kenpachi lowered his head, his brow furrowing as he felt the kid start to shiver against him as if she were cold; even though her clothing had managed to dry after Kenpachi had made it a point to move closer to the fire.

Kenpachi's gaze shifted to the child's lips seeing the slight tinge of blue covering her skin. Kenpachi's head jerked up as he took a look around the area, noticing all of his men sitting huddled together as if the weather had just taken an abrupt turn on them.

" Everyone on your feet!" Kenpachi ordered as he reached his hand back grasping the hilt of Nozarashi with his left hand before he stood up making sure to keep a tight hold on Nemuri as he did.

Nemuri jarred awake as Kenpachi stood up abruptly, Ikkaku and Yumichika both standing at the command of Kenpachi's order.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

" We've got company!" Ikkaku called out loud enough for the men of squad 11 to understand.

Quickly, Kenpachi's men all stood to their feet, realizing the sudden rush of cold had been caused by Toshiro Hitsugaya's Shikai.

"What's happening?" Nemuri asked as she looked around the enclosed area surrounded by trees, her eyes going wide as she saw Toshiro and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto emerging forward, the large light blue serpentine ice dragon hovering high in the air, poised for an all out attack.

"War. Now get on my back." Kenpachi ordered the little girl right before he gripped a hold of the collar of her top and lifted her by it, helping her as she crawled over his wide shoulder and wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's neck.

"Hold on, Nemuri!" Kenpachi demanded her as he let out a wave of his spiritual pressure, bright yellow light surged forward across his body, breaking apart the thin sheen of ice that had started to cover the two of them.

Nemuri tightened her grip as her legs flew up into the air behind Kenpachi, he heard the little girl's cry as she fought to keep her grip and not be blown back into the solid rock behind her.

"Captain, it might be better to put her down!" Yumichika scolded him before pulling his Zanpakuto forward.

"Figures you would use a sneak attack..." Kenpachi called out to Toshiro, ignoring Yumichika.

"We can do this the easy way; or the hard way, that decision is up to you." Toshiro countered.

"Tch. You think you have what it takes?" Kenpachi sneered.

"We will see who ends up laughing in the end, Zaraki." Toshiro retorted.

"Oh, I'll be laughing, you can bet on that much!" Kenpachi grinned as he tossed Nozarashi from his left hand into his right, now that he no longer had to hold Nemuri.

"Hand over Nemuri, Zaraki!" Rangiku demanded, her brow furrowing as she held her Zanpakuto steady.

"Not a chance..." Kenpachi countered.

" Captain Zaraki, why do they want me to go with them?" Nemuri asked.

"Quiet, Runt!" Kenpachi demanded her.

Nemuri's brow lifted as she tightened the hold she had on Kenpachi's neck, her confusion growing as her mind tried to decipher the meaning of the last twenty-four hours-Master Mayuri is missing, Akon was scared, so scared he had me run from home, I don't understand what's happening, but I think I should stay with Captain Zaraki!

"If you don't put her down, I will not be held responsible for her injuries!" Toshiro barked.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"That's pretty low, even for your standards. Why don't you cut the bullshit and let's get started..." Kenpachi growled, both of his eyes widening as the excitement of a new battle stretched across the air around them.

"You leave me no choice!" Toshiro countered as he lifted his sword arm commanding the hovering dragon to fly forward, seeming to be some kind of a signal for the others who laid in wait behind the trees.

Ikkaku rushed forward, eager to get the battle started just as Rangiku called her Shikai forward.

"Growl, Haineko!"

Yumichika braced himself, allowing his body to flash step to the side of the woman catching her off guard, he swung out with his sealed blade knocking the squad 10 lieutenant backwards as he sliced through the upper part of her left bicep. Rangiku gasped as she realized Ikkaku had not meant to be her opponent like she had suspected.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you simply because you're a woman!" Yumichika sneered.

Rangiku huffed as she moved her sword arm, controlling the deadly Shikai of loose bits of ash. The small particles danced upon the wind as she forced them towards Yumichika; he didn't have to ask to know that if hit by her command it would most surely tear any flesh it made contract with right from the bone.

Yumichika pivoted his body, avoiding the waves of attack that flew across his face, it wasn't until Rangiku felt her back hit against a thick tree trunk that she realized Yumichika had been using flash step to corral her into a tight space. If she used her Shikai now, she could end up bringing the trees that surrounded them down on her own squad members.

_

"I didn't expect you to be the type to hide behind some trees until the last minute!" Ikkaku spat as he raised his sword, slamming the still sealed blade against Izuru kira's.

"I'm following Captain Hitsugaya's orders!" Izuru countered.

"We both know you don't have what it takes for this, Kira, you might as well turn back the way you came!" Ikkaku taunted.

"I really wouldn't underestimate me!" Izuru challenged boldly lifting his blade.

"You already have one hole in your chest, what are ya gonna do when I give you a matching set!?" Ikkaku countered.

"Your taunts aren't going to be able to faze me, Ikkaku, I have a job to do, I will see it through!" Izuru retorted.

"Alright then, just remember, I warned ya..." Ikkaku grinned.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

" Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"You better hope you can counter my attacks!" Izuru boasted as he pushed forward on his toes, swinging his Shikai forward, aiming it low against Ikkaku's staff.

Ikkaku chuckled, letting the lieutenant of squad 3 have a free shot against him, the weight of the staff in his hands doubling, making the weapon heavier.

"You don't even plan to dodge me?" Izuru asked.

Ikkaku pushed forward against Izuru's blade, forcing the man to stagger back as the smooth edge of steel carved a shallow gash into the wood of Ikkaku's staff, with both hands gripping the heavier wood in his hands. Ikkaku poised his body for attack, his legs spreading wide as he balanced himself on the tips of his toes and laughed.

"What's the fun in that? Your blade makes mine heavier, so what!? In case you haven't noticed; you're fighting against a member of squad 11, it doesn't matter how heavy you make it, I'll still be able to use it!" Ikkaku yelled.

Nemuri sucked in a deep breath and held it as she grasped Kenpachi's neck for dear life. The giant man pushed himself up off the ground, Kenpachi laughed as his body flew across the frozen skies. Kenpachi thrust his jagged blade clear through the skull of the ice dragon, following the lines of Toshiro's Shikai as it split apart, cutting clean through what would have been the dragon's spine.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and pulled his arm back trying to force his Shikai forward as the skull regenerated, but came up short as Kenpachi appeared directly in front of him, his long arm out stretched, about to land a punishing blow. Thinking swiftly, Toshiro dodged the attack as he thrust the chain connected to his Shikai forward, the half moon blade along the end of the chain wrapping around Kenpachi's sword. Toshiro jerked his arm in a downward motion, intending to bring Kenpachi to his knees.

Kenpachi chuckled as he tilted his head and reached his left hand out, gripping the excess chain of Toshiro's Shikai hauling the small captain straight up into air off his feet. Toshiro flash stepped to the left, realizing his error as he pulled the chain back from around Nozarashi and hovered above the massive man.

"You gonna stay up in the clouds where it's comfortable, or are ya gonna meet me head on!?" Kenpachi growled.

span class="GKTfkMIQWV" id="kQHyonAR "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Tch. That ain't gonna make this any easier for ya..." Kenpachi scoffed as he watched Toshiro's form change.

Toshiro hovered above Kenpachi in the sky, two thick ice blue dragon wings sprouting across each of his shoulders, his arms encasing in protective ice, his feet now adorned with what looked like dragons claw's while a frozen tail whipped out from behind him.

"This supposed to impress me, Kid?" Kenpachi taunted.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi, as the two locked gazes Kenpachi could see his taunt had hit home; knowing Hitsugaya enough to be able to play on his weak points, his temper was one of them.

Toshiro used the momentum of his ice wings along with a blast of his spiritual pressure to glide himself through the air. Kenpachi grinned as he kicked up off the ground with his feet, catching the squad 10 captain off guard-I should have known he would charge me!

"Look out!" Nemuri yelled into Kenpachi's ear just as a cold blast of ice hit against Kenpachi's left shoulder, jarring his chest. Kenpachi clenched his teeth as he felt the tender skin across the left side of his chest once again being slip open-Fuck! How many times am I gonna bust this thing open!?

Kenpachi lashed out with a hard swing of Nozarashi breaking the contact of Toshiro's ice away from his shoulder before Toshiro could manage to freeze even more of him in place.

"Quit yellin' in my ear! I don't need you to help me fight!" Kenpachi snapped at Nemuri.

Nemuri used the grip she held on Kenpachi's neck to haul herself up higher on the man's shoulder, peering down she realized the drops of blood she had saw go flying in the air was because the wound she had noticed on Captain Zaraki's chest had been split open-I need to help Captain Zaraki!

Kenpachi grimaced as he lifted his blade, swinging back another blast of ice, he hovered in the air, the pain in his chest more annoying then anything-Just a reminder of the shitty couple of days I've had!

Toshiro rebounded, pulling his body up higher in the air, Kenpachi tilted his head up, keeping his gaze fixed on his opponent. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenpachi watched as Nemuri raised her left hand wrapping her small fingers around the bottom of Kenpachi's blade close to the hilt.

"The hell are you doin'?" Kenpachi called out to her right as he felt her small hand press over the wound on his chest.

"Master Mayuri has hidden many drugs in my blood; the blood in my left hand is for healing, please don't tell Master Mayuri that I did this!" Nemuri yelled, knowing that Master Mayuri had forbid her from ever revealing her secrets, the things that made her so much more special.

"The fuck?" Kenpachi grated as he felt something moving deep within his chest, it was like whatever the kid has just used on him was a magnet, pulling something forward.

Kenpachi lifted his gaze back up to the sky just in time to dodge the squad 10 captain's ice blast. Gritting his teeth, Kenpachi found himself wishing the kid would have waited to try and help him until after the fight. Nemuri kept her bleeding palm pressed up against Kenpachi's wound, not understanding why it was not healing as quickly as it should be-has the drug Master Mayuri gave me worn off?

Kenpachi grunted as he felt something push out of the incision in his chest. Nemuri reached her hand back, a small round metal sphere had popped out of the wound she had been trying to heal. Kenpachi glanced down at his chest as he felt a jolting rush of adrenaline wash over him while the split pieces of flesh began to mold back together, healing completely-so that's why my spiritual pressure wasn't working all the way!

Nemuri reached her hand back as she lifted her palm to inspect the small sphere, thinking it looked strange, wondering why it had been placed inside the squad 11 captain?

Kenpachi let out a manic roll of laughter as he flexed his muscles freely, every ache that he had still been able to feel evaporated, his mind cleared, his gaze narrowed as he side-stepped another blast of ice coming from the squad 10 captain. Kenpachi scoffed as his patience began to wear thin.

"Hold on!" Kenpachi called out to the runt, making Nemuri wrap both of her hands around his neck tightly as Kenpachi let out a much stronger blast of spiritual pressure then before, this time Nemuri had thought to hold onto the captain with her legs as well as her arms.

Toshiro's gaze widened as he felt the charge in the air around him making him hesitate-has someone else just entered the fight? No! It's Zaraki, his spiritual pressure has changed...It's...gotten even stronger! Toshiro turned his gaze, searching for the man who had just been in front of him only moments before-He was able to change direction that quickly?

Toshiro heard the sound of the former squad 11 captain's deep roll of laughter coming from behind him. Toshiro's eyes widened as he braced himself to flash step out of the way, raising his sword high above his head, his arm jarred violently as he managed to block the attack from behind.

"Very good! I bet you would have even been able to hear my bells just now, if I still wore 'em." Kenpachi grinned.

"What the hell!?" Toshiro spat as he attempted to flash step away from Kenpachi, knowing that if he had any chance of winning he could not make this a close contact fight.

Kenpachi shifted his body pushing himself forward and with a swing of his sword arm he caught the squad 10 captain with a harsh blow just as he pivoted his body to turn, in one swift motion, Kenpachi cut clean through Toshiro's Bankai; severing the left ice wing from the captain's shoulder. Blood spurted and then froze upon the air as Toshiro's wide eyed gaze met Kenpachi's, his body plummeting down to the moss covered ground with a hard thud. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ikkaku Madarame fought to keep hold of the wooden staff in his hands, grunting and breathing heavily. He'd lost count of how many times he had allowed Izuru Kira's Shikai to make contact. Still, the stubborn man refused to see reason; using what strength he had left, Ikkaku raised his staff, the muscles in his arms and chest bulging, the tendon along his neck protruding from the weight he was forced to wield.

Izuru paused for the briefest second, wondering to himself what would make the man go to such lengths—was he just trying to show off, or was his pride at stake?—I didn't want it to come to this!

Izuru twisted his body to the side, intending to strike out from the left as Ikkaku charged forward, but it seemed Ikkaku had been watching him intently during the battle. Ikkaku pushed off with his feet, allowing the heavy staff to fall forward into the ground, like a catapult, Ikkaku used it, spinning himself around the staff to launch himself at Izuru.

Izuru's light blue eyes widened as realization donned on him a bit too late; tensing to flash step out of the way, but instead, was knocked backward into a nearby tree trunk by the swift kick to the chest he had just received from the former squad 11 Lieutenant.

Ikkaku didn't hesitate, keeping the upper hand; he left his Shikai impaled in the dirt at his feet before he rushed at Izuru. Jumping high in the air, he landed another harsh blow, this time with his fist. Izuru lurched forward, balancing himself with his Zanpakuto.

Izuru shook his head, trying to clear the sudden rush of dizziness as the sweet metallic taste of his own blood coated his mouth. Izuru lifted his arm and swing out with his blade as he staggered. His sword made contact with something, but when Izuru focused he realized he had buried the bottom part of his blade into the trunk of a tree.

Ikkaku let out a ferial cry before he hurled his body forward, coming straight at Izuru like a man crazed. It seemed it didn't matter to Ikkaku whether he had his Zanpakuto or not. Izuru pulled on the hilt of his own sword, freeing it from the cleaved bark, then swung with full force.

Ikkaku kicked his leg out, catching the squad 3 lieutenant by surprise when his body slid out from under him, his back slamming against the hard ground, jarring him as the back of his skull bounced.

"Is this really all you've got or are you just not trying to win?" Ikkaku growled down at the blonde man.

Izuru lifted his head, his blue eyes turning somber as he met Ikkaku's gaze.

"Why would I want to win; when that means I would have to kill one of my own comrades?" Izuru countered.

Ikkaku stilled, allowing his body to relax slightly, still not sure what to think.

"You tellin' me you came out here without the will to fight?" Ikkaku shook his head.

"What did Captain Zaraki do to be arrested? This whole thing doesn't add up." Izuru admitted as he pushed himself up from the dirt, allowing the grip on his sword to loosen.

Ikkaku watched as the blade reverted back to its sealed state in the man's hand.

"You givin' up already?" Ikkaku grated.

"It's like I told you, I was following Captain Hitsugaya's order." Izuru countered.

"Tch. Why are following him to begin with? Shouldn't you be with your own Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"There have been a lot of changes being made. I was hand chosen by the head captain to aid squad 10 in your capture." Izuru sighed.

"Kyoraku sent you out here? That bastard…" Ikkaku growled; his lips lifting into a sneer.

"Shunsui Kyoraku is no longer the Head Captain." Izuru answered; his brow lifting in what could only be interpreted as confusion.

"What the hell? Who's in charge then?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Captain Kuchiki." Izuru answered.

"Tch. I'm guessing you mean Byakuya. You're right; this doesn't add up, why the hell would they take the position from Kyoraku?" Ikkaku asked aloud.

"The central 46 has deemed him incompetent due to Captain Zaraki's escape." Izuru explained.

"I was hoping I could find out more. One of the reason's I didn't argue about my orders like some others did." Izuru continued.

"Others argued?" Ikkaku asked.

"Captain Soifon and Lieutenant Hisagi; neither of them would comply with the orders given." Izuru sighed.

"What's going on, Ikkaku? What happened with Captain Zaraki?" Izuru pressed.

Ikkaku turned his gaze; squinting at the man, he answered him with the truth.

"Not a damn thing happened. That's what doesn't make any sense…"

* * *

"Captain!" Rangiku Matsumoto called out as she watched Toshiro Hitsugaya free fall from the sky, landing on the ground with a violent thud, the remaining ice of his Bankai shattering like glass from the impact.

Rangiku rushed forward, narrowly missing the swing of Yumichika's blade as she flash stepped her way over to her Captain. Rangiku went to her knees at his side and closed her eyes as she witnessed the state he was in; Toshiro lay with his torso almost cut in half—why did I think things would be different? Rangiku allowed her eyes to open, about to reach out for her captain and rush him away from the battle—he's too hurt for me to use flash step! He needs treatment, now!

Rangiku stilled; her ice blue eyes going wide as she found herself staring up at the tip of a jagged blade that was aimed right at her throat.

"You next?" Kenpachi growled down at her, not sure if the woman would try and attack on behalf of her captain.

Rangiku lifted her head, meeting the intense light green gaze of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Not even gonna try, huh? Well I guess I should have expected that much…" Kenpachi retorted as he pulled Nozarashi back from her.

"Take him and go if you're not gonna fight, woman." Kenpachi ordered.

Rangiku let out the breath she had found herself holding; she knew deep down that at her level, she would be no match for Zaraki—I've got to get my Captain help!

"Izuru!" Rangiku yelled; knowing he was the only one around who could use healing kido decent enough to aid Toshiro.

Izuru Kira rushed out from behind a small grove of trees, Ikkaku following him close behind, as they heard Izuru being called. Rangiku stood to her feet, realizing her men had not been called off from attack.

"Squad 10! Fall back!" Rangiku called out the order in a rush. As Rangiku looked around her, she witnessed many of her squad members already lying on the ground; most of them in no better shape than her captain—is this really the difference between our squads?

Obeying their lieutenant's order, the remaining members of the 10th division all pulled back from the melee, the men of squad 11 allowed the retreat; smiling at the sight of another battle won. _

Izuru Kira bent to his knees; looking down upon the squad 10 captain, Izuru felt his stomach drop—is this what the central 46 had planned? Pinning us against each other for no reason?

"Izuru! Please, heal him!" Rangiku pleaded as she lifted her Captain in her arms.

Izuru met the woman's gaze, his brow furrowing before he gave her a nod.

"I'll do the best I can." Izuru answered; his memories reverting back to a day when he had been put in charge of healing in the midst of another battle; Rangiku had been among the wounded that day.

Rangiku pushed herself forward lifting her captain's hand in hers, allowing Toshiro to lean back against her as Izuru's healing Kido pushed forward. Izuru lifted his hands, a small amount of yellow-green light emitting from his palms; he pressed them down against the squad 10 captain's chest.

"This will take me time; I'm still not the best at this…" Izuru warned.

"Please, just do what you can!" Rangiku encouraged him.

"We should have had better judgment…" Izuru stated, making Rangiku lift her gaze to him.

"What are you saying?" Rangiku countered with a lift of her brow.

"I'm saying this battle was pointless, something isn't right here, Rangiku!" Izuru admitted.

"It doesn't change the fact we were given orders!" Rangiku retorted as she turned her head, seeking out the former squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi Zaraki stood in front of the fire only feet away from them; his hand still clenching the hilt of his sword, his gaze scanning his surroundings eerily, almost as if he were expecting something—No, something's not right at all…

* * *

Yumichika turned his head abruptly, thinking that he may have heard something move behind him. He was still standing in front of the small enclosed space of trees where he had cornered the squad 10 lieutenant. Yumichika lifted his hand, about to reach for the hilt of his Zanpakuto when he felt an immense pressure surrounding him.

Yumichika's eyes widened as he took sight of the man who appeared in front of him, catching him off guard; just as he felt the harsh grip of cold fingers grabbing him by the throat from behind. Yumichika tensed himself to flash step but found that he wasn't able to move from the grip that held him. When he opened his mouth to call out, he had no voice.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me…" Yumichika heard the high pitched rasp in his ear; realizing just who it was who had him by the throat.

"Master Mayuri!" Nemuri called out from her perch just as Kenpachi swung his arm out, aiming his blade right at Aizen's throat.

"Thought I felt somethin'." Kenpachi growled as he appeared inside the small space.

Mayuri lifted his head at the sound of Nemuri's voice, his golden gaze going wide as he saw, the closest thing he had to a daughter, perched up on Zaraki's shoulders.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!? Nemuri! Come here!" Mayuri demanded her.

Nemuri released her grip from Kenpachi's neck and slid down his back landing on her feet with a hard thud, she let out a small grunt before she ran over to her father figure.

Kenpachi turned his gaze, watching carefully as the runt ran to the bastard; even though a part of Kenpachi hadn't wanted to let her run to him yet, not knowing what was going on between Kurotsuchi and Aizen.

Mayuri gazed down at her, his mind reeling and filled with questions—what had happened to Akon? Why was Nemuri here with Zaraki, and furthermore, why had the brute even bothered to protect the child?

"Start talkin'!" Kenpachi demanded.

Yumichika sucked in a deep breath as Mayuri let go of his throat, deciding to take another approach then he had first intended.

"My Zanpakuto!" Mayuri demanded the former 3rd seat as he held out his hand expectantly.

Yumichika lowered his hand to the sash at his waist where he had been keeping both Mayuri's and his own Zanpakuto. Mayuri stood with the tattered hood covering his head, leaving his face in shadow, the only thing Yumichika could see were the intense pools of gold lurking from beneath.

"Not so fast! Keep it where it is!" Kenpachi ordered Yumichika.

Yumichika stilled, listening to his captain.

"Zaraki!" Mayuri sneered.

Kenpachi tilted his head, lifting his lip in a matching sneer as Aizen stepped forward, realizing that Kenpachi's spiritual pressure had been completely released, only clarifying the immortals past assumptions that in some way Mayuri had placed a back-up plan of sorts inside Zaraki, one that had failed to work in the way the man had hoped.

"What? You really think I'm gonna let you have it so you can pull another of your tricks?" Kenpachi spat.

"Zaraki…" Aizen called; his voice low and calm.

Kenpachi turned his head, narrowing his gaze at the immortal he had freed; something he was beginning to regret.

"Now is not the time for petty squabbling." Aizen continued.

"The fuck you just say to me!?" Kenpachi growled, tightening the hold on Nozarashi, about to show the man that just because he couldn't die, didn't mean shit to him; he could still make sure the bastard lived the rest of his days in pieces.

"It's all in a matter of perspective. Captain Kurotsuchi sealed your power following the orders of central 46; in return you proved you were stronger, hence, making quite the fool of the man. In return, I believe the two of you are even. Is that not what you told him after stabbing him through the heart?" Aizen smiled.

Nemuri stared up between the men, confused at what she was hearing—Master Mayuri and Captain Zaraki had been fighting? Did…did I make a mistake? Nemuri opened her small palm looking down at the small sphere she had pulled free from the man's chest, realizing it had been her father figure who had put it there.

Kenpachi let out a low growl from his chest as anger filled him. Turning on his heel he went to reach for Kurotsuchi but caught sight of the runt out of the corner of his eye and it made him pause—ain't gonna cut him down in front of her…

Mayuri's gaze lowered to his child; seeing the hesitation in Zaraki with her being present—Of course, why had I been surprised, Zaraki was once like a father himself at one time…

"What is that, Nemuri!?" Mayuri snapped, his eyes widening at the sight of the small sphere he had created, it was to be used as a failsafe. Designed to keep Zaraki's spiritual pressure at less than half in by chance the brute had been successful at tearing out the main seal—something I failed to calculate properly it would seem.

Nemuri looked up at Mayuri, her eyes filling with sadness.

"Captain Hitsugaya wanted to take me and Captain Zaraki fought him, when the wound on his chest opened, I…I used my left hand…" Nemuri admitted as she hung her head.

"I thought I told you never to reveal your secrets!" Mayuri scolded her.

"I'm sorry…" Nemuri whispered.

Mayuri let out a harsh sound something between a scoff and a snort from deep in his throat as he raised his head, meeting Zaraki's narrowed gaze.

"I suppose since it was used in order to aid someone who was protecting you; I will overlook this lapse in judgment; never the less, do not let it happen again!" Mayuri demanded.

Nemuri raised her gaze to her father figure and allowed herself to smile before reaching her arms out and hugging the man's waist. Mayuri let his gaze drop, allowing the child to show him her affection and gave what he could in return by lifting his right hand and placing it on the girl's shoulder. Kenpachi tilted his head at the man, seeing what Mayuri was trying to hide—Tch, how bout that, the bastard actually cares!

Yumichika turned his gaze to his captain; understanding enough of what had been revealed in the small space, hidden from the other men who still sat unknowing on the other side of the trees.

Sosuke Aizen stepped forward boldly, placing him between the two men; a soft smile spreading across his lips, it seemed that Kenpachi hadn't been the only one to do Aizen a favor; somehow, Kurotsuchi had been able to remove the rest of the man's seals.

Aizen stood there, both eyes free to gaze upon his surroundings; his body no longer covered in thick black straps, but instead, a cheap light green kimono that looked as if it had seen better days.

"The way I see it, you're wasting too much energy bickering with each other." Aizen smiled fully as he turned his gaze between the two men.

Both Kenpachi and Mayuri tilted their heads as their interest peaked, seeming to understand that there was more to Aizen's smile, something he was plotting. The way Kenpachi figured, it was one of two things; Aizen wanted revenge on the central 46 for some reason or he still wanted to create The Oken.

"What exactly is it that you are purposing?" Mayuri asked; a grin of his own spreading across his lips, showing off white teeth from under his hood.

"Two powers such as yours pivoted against each other by the ones who have sworn to uphold the law; what good is law when it is in the hands of those who do not uphold it themselves?" Aizen asked.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku lifted his head, his grey gaze searching the stone walls of the underground prison as a familiar feeling washed over him; restlessness. This feeling normally only happened when something pressing was about to happen—something like war.

Shunsui pushed himself up from the floor as he reached out with his senses, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that was making him feel this way.

"Is something wrong?" Akon asked him, looking up from the stone floor.

Shunsui glanced down at the man, as he shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Can't say for sure; but it feels like there's a massive amount of spiritual pressure heading this way. It's all mixed up and I can't pinpoint who it belongs to." Shunsui answered; wondering how a force this strong could be clouded when the answer appeared to him out of thin air—Aizen! This has him written all over it…

"I have a feeling the shit is about to hit the fan, Akon…" Shunsui warned the man.

Akon's brow furrowed up at the head captain, knowing that if Shunsui was able to pick up on something heading in their direction; it could only mean one thing—Captain Zaraki was bringing the fight back to the Seireitei!

"It's Zaraki, isn't it?" Akon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shunsui replied with a sigh—that list of mine just keep's getting longer by the minute!

"What should we do?" Akon asked.

Shunsui walked back over to the wall him and Akon had been sitting against, the two men had spent a good portion of the morning talking once Akon had regained consciousness. Akon watched Shunsui as he sat back down next to him, turning head he met the man's gaze.

"We wait…" Shunsui answered.


	12. Chapter 12

:Warnings; Violence, strong language and hints of gore:

:Final Chapter: 

The rays of the afternoon sun gleamed off the jagged blade of Nozarashi as Kenpachi Zaraki walked past the thick white walls of the Seireitei. Kenpachi scanned the area, seeing the surprised faces of the lower level officers as he walked forward. Kenpachi ignored the stares, the hushed whispers as he led his men back home; his intentions clear—it's time to take back the Soul Society!

Kenpachi watched as the surrounding officers all followed, for whatever reason, whether it be curiosity or a sense of obligation, Kenpachi noticed the mixed officers of many squads taking their positions around them, following as the men of squad 11 marched with their blades in hand, an outright challenge to those who claimed to be following within the law; Kenpachi understood now, he had been the pawn, the cause of a chain reaction that was intended to destroy the very world in which they lived.

"Fear leads to nothing but chaos, chaos creates conflict and conflict leads to destruction." Aizen had stated in the small enclosed space of trees only hours before; annoying Kenpachi with his way of speaking.

Kenpachi paused as he reached the front of the squad 1 barracks, his green eyes narrowing, seeing that the newly appointed head captain had felt their arrival. Without a word Byakuya lowered his hand to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya watched as the captains who had been able to stand with him split apart; a move Byakuya had not been expecting as he witnessed both Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba break protocol. Byakuya's gaze followed the two, his hand closing over the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Isane stepped forward, meeting Kenpachi's gaze and with a nod of her head she turned her back to the North, now facing Byakuya Kuchiki as an enemy. Iba followed suit, turning and standing next to the former squad 11 lieutenant, once again ready to aid squad 11 in battle, this time; with his whole squad.

Soifon walked forward but turned her gaze to the left as she thought about her own options; she could follow her orders and fight, or for once, follow her own damn judgment!

Soifon stilled as she caught sight of another man joining the battle. Soifon's lips parted; her confusion growing as the man came in from the East wearing a tattered light green kimono; his honey brown eyes filled with what looked like amusement as he met her gaze briefly. Aizen spread his arms and smiled as if in mock welcome to the other captains present. Some had not been able to stand due to injury; like Kensei Muguruma.

Kenpachi turned his head to the West, grinning as another figure emerged, this one hooded and hidden beneath the shadow, the only thing giving him away were his golden eyes peeking from under the tattered cloak he still wore.

In an instant, the captain's formation broke once more behind Byakuya as Shinji Hirako and Rojuro Otoribashi stepped forward, both captains positioning themselves to corner Aizen as they watched the Immortal walk forward.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi let out a snort before pulling the hood back from his head, his blue hair gleaming in the sunlight, his skin peach and healthy looking as his golden eyes narrowed, meeting Byakuya Kuchiki's gaze head on as he made his way closer to Zaraki.

Byakuya scowled at the squad 12 captain, seeing now that the threat had grown from being just Kenpachi Zaraki—It would seem now I have to deal with all three…

Byakuya Kuchiki lifted his hand, pulling Senbonzakura from its sheath.

"Very well…" Byakuya muttered, accepting the challenge he could see coming from the eyes of the three men who stood before him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya commanded; sending the signal to all of the lower level officers in wait that war had been proclaimed.

In a rush, the men behind Kenpachi all fanned out; preparing to take on the hordes of approaching lower level officers from other squads. Iba's men marched forward, giving squad 11 their backs as they followed their captain's earlier warning, already knowing Iba's reasoning behind what looked like betrayal. The members of squad 11 allowed it, accepting the squad 9 officers as comrades in their time of war.

Kenpachi Zaraki rushed forward just as Byakuya's pink flower like blades danced upon the air, heading straight for him. Isane and Iba moved back, positioning themselves for the possibility of attack. It seemed the remaining captains; Soifon, Lisa and Rukia had become hesitant in the moment, not knowing which side was the right one to take.

"Brother…" Rukia called out to Byakuya, even though she knew it was in vain. Rukia now felt trapped between her husband and her brother, knowing that Renji had already aided the members of squad 11 previously.

* * *

Aizen shifted his attention to the two captain's staring him down. Shinji narrowed his gaze as he walked forward, once again faced with the man who had made him an outcast for over one hundred years.

"Collapse, Sakanade!" Shinji commanded his Shikai.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" Aizen smiled as he moved himself forward, already seeing the effects of Shinji's Shikai, the world turning on its axis, trying to confuse the Immortal man.

"Play, Kinshara!" Rose commanded his Shikai forward, not leaving Shinji to fight alone.

Rose commanded the golden wire like whip forward. Aizen lifted his hand, grasping the golden flower at the end of Rose's whip.

"You really think this will be enough to damage me?" Aizen taunted as he pushed his spiritual pressure forward; knowing that the direction of the attack would be distorted by Shinji's Shikai ability. Rose didn't pause; lifting his hand he strummed the golden wire as if it were a guitar string, sending the shockwave of reverberating sound down on Aizen.

Aizen met Rose's gaze and smiled before he pushed his spiritual pressure against the shockwave, sending both Rose's attack and his counter move forward, tossing the squad 3 captain backwards. Rose let out a sound of alarm as he felt himself being lifted from the ground off his feet. A deep grunt sounded from the squad 3 captain's chest as he landed hard on the dirt pathway.

Shinji let out a curse as Aizen lifted his right hand and captured the blade of Shinji's Zanpakuto in his palm, evading the squad 5 captain's attack effortlessly. Aizen used the grip on the blade to haul the squad 5 captain from his feet.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

A searing blast of what felt like exploding fire hit Aizen's left shoulder, searing through the tattered cloth of his borrowed kimono, an attack Aizen had not been anticipating. Aizen turned his gaze; meeting the pair of large deep brown eyes he knew would appear under a furrowed brow. Momo Hinamori stepped forward but kept her distance from Aizen as she joined her current captain in battle.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Momo yelled at Aizen.

Sosuke tilted his head, his lips lifting softy as he looked upon a face he has not seen in many years.

"You're looking well, Momo." Aizen complimented her.

Momo held her ground, lifting her Zanpakuto high in the air with a backhanded motion she flung another of her impressive fire balls directly at her target. Momo's lips parted as she witnessed her former captain take the punishing blow head on, allowing the left side of his face to singe, the flesh blistering and melting down to the sickening white of bone.

Momo gasped as Aizen smiled down at her, the flesh on the left side of his face already regenerating, sending a chill down the squad 5 lieutenant's spine.

* * *

Kenpachi grinned wide as he walked forward, raising Nozarashi in his hand. Byakuya singled him out, deciding to take the former squad 11 captain out first, then he would deal with the Immortal.

Kenpachi swung both of his arms out throwing his head back, a roll of manic laughter escaped Kenpachi's chest as he took the first wave of pink blades head on, allowing them to tear across his chest, his arms and even his back. Byakuya narrowed his gaze at the beast in front of him, recognizing the excitement of a man consumed by battle.

Kenpachi lowered his head as he pulled his spiritual pressure forward a wave of yellow-gold light surrounding his immense frame, the sheer force of his power now deflecting the deadly petal like blades of Byakuya Kuchiki's Shikai.

With the lift of his right arm Kenpachi rushed at the 'head captain.' Byakuya pivoted his body swiftly, lifting his sword arm in a defensive motion, the mass of pink blades coming together to block the jagged blade of Nozarashi just in time.

Byakuya felt his feet sink into the sand below him as Kenpachi knocked him down into the ground, the force behind the former squad 11 captain's swing tremendous. Kenpachi leaned his frame forward, a sinister smile that resembled a sneer looming over Byakuya's face.

"What's the matter Kuchiki, shouldn't I be in pieces by now?" Kenpachi taunted the man before lifting his blade for another strike; Byakuya allowed his sword to solidify, the smooth gleaming silver's edge of Senbonzakura sending sparks across Nozarashi's jagged front.

"We both know you're gonna have to do better than this!" Kenpachi chuckled as he leaned his tall frame into his next swing, jarring Byakuya's arm so hard the vibrations made the joints in his fingers and wrist ache in protest.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi used the distraction of the ongoing battles to tend to his own task, slipping away from the melee. It seemed that nobody had deemed him worthy of a one on one confrontation; but it was no matter—I'll leave the battle to the brute and Immortal while I tend to other more important matters.

Soifon lifted her gaze, watching as Mayuri Kurotsuchi decided to sneak off in the middle of the battle. Without pausing, Soifon tensed herself to flash step, intercepting the man heading in the direction of her squad's barracks. Mayuri stilled as the figure of the petite captain appeared in front of him, her dark grey glare peering up at him as she crossed her small arms in front of her chest.

"My, my. It would seem I am not as invisible as I had suspected. The implications of your body language tell me you do not intend to fight against me, if that is the case, it would be wise for you to move." Mayuri smiled.

"Where are you running off too?" Soifon demanded.

"Tch. What concern would it be of yours?" Mayuri countered, beginning to feel agitated with the woman.

"You're not heading in the direction of squad 12; I want to know what you're scheming!" Soifon retorted.

"My goodness…If you must know I plan to free my Lieutenant from the false arrest I am assuming he was subjected to. Now, if you wish to stop me from my endeavor, now would be the time." Mayuri answered as he side stepped the woman, pushing past Soifon's frivolous attempt at blocking him.

"It's not like you to take a side, what is it that you know, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!?" Soifon called out to his back.

Mayuri paused, not even bothering to turn his head before he answered her.

"That is where you are vastly mistaken, Captain Soifon. If that were true and I in fact did not take a side in past situations, many of you would not be breathing…" Mayuri countered before walking away.

* * *

Byakuya pushed forward, releasing his own spiritual pressure against Kenpachi. The two men stood, gazes locked on one another, trying to gauge the others next move. Byakuya pulled back, using flash step to put in enough distance between him and what seemed like an unstoppable force; understanding that he had to maintain his distance Byakuya raised the stakes.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya commanded as he faced the tip of his blade down and let go of the hilt.

Senbonzakura descended into what looked like a reflective pool of water before two rows of massive silver edged blades surrounded him on both sides only to burst into a countless number of pink razor sharp blades.

Kenpachi let out a roll of laughter as he watched Byakuya lift his right hand.

"Yeah! Come at with everything you've got, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi grinned as his chest heaved from the excitement, the raw rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Kenpachi tilted his head as a swarm of pink blades danced along his chest like a majestic wave. Kenpachi flexed his muscles, griping the hilt of Nozarashi before he took off in a mad dash, a move that had been proven suicidal for lesser men. Byakuya moved both of his hands up in front of his body.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya commanded.

Byakuya watched as the number of his blades increased, forming that of what resembled a pink cloud overhead. Kenpachi raised his head and laughed. Byakuya allowed his eyes to narrow as the cloud of blades encased Kenpachi Zaraki from all directions.

Byakuya tilted his head, no longer able to hear the man's manic laughter due to the swarm, not sure if his intention to obliterate the man had been successful. Byakuya watched as his blades collapsed in on themselves. Byakuya flash stepped father away, awaiting the shockwave that normally followed his attack, but his steel grey gaze only widened as he witnessed Kenpachi's spiritual pressure surge.

An Imposing bright yellow-gold energy rising out from Kenpachi's frame, the silhouette of a giant skull appearing behind the man's shoulders giving him enough room to walk forward all the while looking at Byakuya. Kenpachi stalked forward, a mocking grin etched on 'the Kenpachi's' face as Byakuya's blades were forced out in all directions.

"Doesn't seem like that's gonna work!" Kenpachi challenged the man even further.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly as he watched the silent anger rise behind Byakuya's gaze. Kenpachi walked forward, lifting Nozarashi in his right hand, his grin spreading wide as he watched Byakuya narrow his gaze—come on, Kuchiki, show me what ya got, quit fuckin' around!

Byakuya inhaled a deep breath as understanding filled him; it had been many years since he had seen Kenpachi in battle; and it would seem he had underestimated the man's unsealed state—I now understand this will all have to end with one powerful blow.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Shukei Hakuteiken!" Byakuya commanded.

Kenpachi let out a growl of excitement as he watched Byakuya's blades condense in front of him, a powerful bright white light emanating from between his hands. The bright light spread out with momentous force, covering Byakuya completely for mere seconds before flanking out behind each shoulder into the sprouting of wings, a soft halo of white light atop his head.

Kenpachi's excitement intensified at the sight of Byakuya's power; the two men locked gazes and as if in unspoken communication, Kenpachi heard Byakuya speak through his gaze—we finish this, with one blow!

Kenpachi lifted his sword arm in preparation for the attack his spiritual pressure surging forward, waves of yellow-white light that couldn't be contained from Kenpachi's excitement; Kenpachi felt his blood pumping, his chest heaving; he didn't even regret not having the eye patch!

Kenpachi pushed his legs back, taking a charging stance; the two men faced one another like poised cats about to spring. Byakuya lunged his body forward, his steel gaze never leaving Kenpachi's green. Kenpachi kicked off the dirt with his bare feet, a howling growl of laughter erupting from his chest as they closed the distance between them. Kenpachi launched his sword arm forward, aiming directly for Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya seemed to take flight, gliding across the pathway, his blade poised high, intending to land a blow just as fatal—when it comes to the law; I must uphold it!

The two men collided, a mass of bright white light pushing against yellow-gold, the air kicked up around them, shockwaves of their spiritual pressure effecting the melee around them as many lower seated officers were knocked off their feet, the sound of the collision seemed to echo throughout the area, even causing Aizen to lift his gaze.

The dust settled; both energies seemed to flicker before subsiding. Kenpachi stood standing, even though the collision had made him skid across the dirt. Kenpachi coughed violently, blood spurting across his chest before he looked down, seeing the blade that had managed to pierce just under his heart.

Kenpachi let out a deep wheezing sound as he staggered back on his feet, looking down, Byakuya lay on his back in the dirt, his chest heaving; his steel grey gaze wide, his lips parted and covered in blood. Kenpachi lowered his gaze; he could still feel the hilt of Nozarashi in his grip. Kenpachi's reflexes had proven true; the 'head captain' had been defeated with one blow to the chest.

"Brother!" Rukia's scream could be heard in the distance. Kenpachi turned his body away from Byakuya lifting his hand he pulled Byakuya's sword from his chest and tossed it down on the pathway, leaving a thick splash of his own blood behind with the movement.

Renji and Rukia rushed past Kenpachi, going to their knees at Byakuya's side. Rukia reached her small hands out hovering over the wound inflicted by Kenpachi. Rukia and Renji both closed their eyes, willing the scene in front of them to disappear. Kenpachi's blade had caught the squad 6 captain just under his sternum and with tremendous force 'The Kenpachi' had managed to carve clean through the left side of Byakuya's torso.

Byakuya reached his hand up searching for Rukia's. Rukia clasped his hand in hers, her deep violet eyes filling with tears as she stared down at her brother. Kenpachi turned his gaze to the scene in front of him, it seemed the clash between the two captain's had caused a mass pause within the ongoing battle, everyone stopping to see who had been the victor. Kenpachi lifted his arm, hauling Nozarashi up onto his shoulder, the blade stained with the blood of Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi turned his head meeting the defeated man's gaze one more time.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku lifted his head, his brow furrowing as the sound of the doors creaked open above him. Akon sat next to him; the room had gone silent the minute a tremendous force of spiritual pressure had arrived within the Seireitei.

It had taken Shunsui a matter of minutes to realize the immense power he had been sensing was a mixture of power, belonging to numerous men of different ranks, all amplified by the Immortal man Shunsui feared was behind the whole situation somehow—how did he do it? How would Aizen be able to manipulate someone while being locked up within the Muken?

Shunsui stilled as he heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs, not sure of what he was about to see appear. Feeling a little anxious, Shunsui decided to stand, making Akon follow suit while the other prisoners stayed huddled down against the walls, the waves of spiritual pressure being tossed around on the surface too much for them. Shunsui tilted his head as his gaze caught sight of the new visitor and at first he thought he was the one being made to see things.

"I see they left you in the very place you feared you would end up regardless…" Mayuri commented with a smirk.

Shunsui let out a breath as he shook his head—so that's what he looks like under all that makeup…

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Akon rushed forward his features looking almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I lost Nemuri, I…I don't know what happened to her!" Akon rambled.

Mayuri met his lieutenant's gaze, his smile fading as he pondered what to say to the man he had known since he himself was a child.

"Nemuri is safe and being looked after in another location by Izuru Kira." Mayuri stated.

"Kira?" both Shunsui and Akon repeated.

"Yes, it would seem there has been an event of sorts going on right under our very noses, something even I was not privy too. Needless to say, it would also appear that Izuru Kira feels a sense of gratitude to me even after all these years, he was more than willing to look after Nemuri." Mayuri answered.

"What are you talking about, Captain Kurotsuchi? What event?" Shunsui asked, his brow furrowing in confusion, wondering how something could have been going on without their notice.

Mayuri allowed his smile to return as he tilted his head meeting the head captain's gaze.

"All will be revealed in due time, come along, Akon. There is work that needs to be completed!" Mayuri ordered his lieutenant before turning on his heel and walking back to the steep staircase.

Shunsui shook his head as he followed the two squad 12 members up the steep staircase, thinking on his feet, Shunsui paused and turned, re-latching the door to the maggot's nest so that the other prisoners wouldn't be able to make an escape and cause an even bigger headache. Shunsui turned back, realizing he had just been left on his own by the other two men.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu paused, dropping her blade to her side, her gaze zeroing in on Kenpachi. The man stood with his sword raised, the winner of the battle! Isane turned her head and gasped at the sight.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Isane breathed before flash stepping forward next to Kenpachi—why did it have to come to this!? How much more blood must be spilled!?

Isane turned her head up, meeting Kenpachi's gaze; her own morality staring her in the face as she parted her lips to speak. Kenpachi cut her off before she could.

"Do what ya want, the battle's already been won!" Kenpachi grated before turning his attention in another direction.

Isane rushed forward, going to her knees next to Rukia, she lifted her hands, illuminating yellow-green light in her palms; Isane began to stabilize the squad 6 captain.

* * *

Momo Hinamori turned her attention back to Sosuke Aizen, not wanting to take her gaze off of the man that had caused her and many others a lot of pain in the past. Momo couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, Aizen was connected to the events that had been happening.

While it saddened Momo to see both Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki fighting to the death before her, she also understood it was the way of both men, neither one of them would have seen reason, Byakuya bound by what he felt was his duty to uphold the law, and Kenpachi fighting for his innocence, something Momo knew was the truth; Captain Zaraki had been arrested under false pretenses.

"Fear is a very powerful tool." Aizen stated abruptly, seeming to be talking to himself in the middle of the battle.

"Shut up! Nobody wants to hear what you have to say!" Lisa Yadomaru chided.

Sosuke Aizen let out a low laugh as he dropped his gaze to Byakuya Kuchiki, seeing the man lying in the dirt, something the Immortal had already guessed would be the case when going up against a man like Zaraki.

"Nobody wants to hear what I have to say…I figured that would be the case; that is why I didn't feel the need to warn any of you…" Aizen spoke loud enough for his voice to carry out across the battle.

Kenpachi paused, turning his gaze to the man, already knowing what was about to be revealed.

"Warn us about what? What could you know that we don't!?" Shinji growled as he made it back to his feet, Rose not far behind him.

"That's a question I'd like to know the answer to myself!" Shunsui Kyoraku stated as he walked forward.

The sounds of gasps echoed across the pathways as the man seemed to appear out of nowhere, wearing a simple white kimono that labeled him as a prisoner.

"Bound by the laws of the soul society; an oath taken by each and every one of you to uphold. You follow blindly, without even questioning the orders that are given from the central 46." Aizen began, his voice carrying out beyond the whispers of lower seated officers.

When nobody spoke, Aizen continued.

"Fear is a powerful tool when used in the right way. I have taken the liberty of spending my days reaching out as far as my mind can carry me. I sensed something near. Something so faint not even those in close contact would have been able to recognize it; unless, you happened to come in contact with it previously." Aizen explained.

"You've got my attention…" Shunsui encouraged him as he stepped forward.

Aizen lifted his head, meeting the head captain's gaze.

"You yourself are a victim of such an emotion; you arrested Kenpachi Zaraki knowing he was innocent to any crimes within the laws of the soul society, and for what? The fear of being imprisoned yourself!" Aizen accused.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh as many more whispers sounded throughout the crowd of lower level soul reapers.

"I won't deny it…" Shunsui answered.

"You mean to tell me that you arrested an innocent man for that reason!?" Rukia yelled.

Shunsui allowed his head to turn, seeing the state of Byakuya Kuchiki, the look of pain within Rukia's eyes—more pain to add to that list…

"The more important question to ask yourself is why the central 46 issued the order to begin with, something I am sure many of you have been wondering…" Aizen spoke as he walked to stand in front of the crowd. The silence of the crowd let Aizen know they were hanging on his every word in turn, making the Immortal man smile.

"The building that houses the central 46 has a link connected to the soul palace, before the invasion of the Quincy it was that link that brought them their orders, the guidance of the soul king was what kept the worlds in balance, until one man absorbed him." Aizen stated.

"What are you getting at? We don't need a history lesson!" Shinji snapped.

Aizen turned his head, his eyes filling with apparent amusement.

"What would you say if I told you that link still existed today?" Aizen asked.

"Are you saying the central 46 is being influenced by someone from the soul palace?" Shunsui blurted.

Aizen smiled as he met Shunsui's gaze.

"You've always been a clever one, I didn't think it would take you long to understand." Aizen answered.

"There is nobody in the soul palace!" Lisa interjected.

Shunsui cleared his throat, indicating that the squad 8 captain was wrong in her assumptions.

Lisa turned her head to Shunsui, her lips parting as she realized she hadn't been given all of the information.

"The corpse of Yhwach is lying within the ruins of the soul palace." Aizen stated; causing a mass reaction to the name of the man that had caused so much havoc years before.

"Are you implying that he's still alive!?" Shinji retorted.

"Yhwach was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. The last of his energy being miraculously absorbed ten years after his defeat, but the tainted energy of the Soul King that Yhwach absorbed still remains." Aizen revealed.

"How long have you known about this?" Shunsui asked.

"I first noticed the energy around six months ago. On a whim, I figured it would be no issue, eventually I figured Captain Kurotsuchi or you would come to realize its presence. After all, who would be willing to take my word for it? " Aizen countered.

"I quickly realized my error the minute Kenpachi Zaraki was tossed alongside me within the Muken. You see, he was the key to the soul society's destruction." Aizen explained.

"Are you saying this part of the Soul King that remains is trying to destroy us? Why would it do that?" Lisa argued.

"Why wouldn't it? It's not the Soul King that once sat upon his throne; it's what is left of the fusion between him and Yhwach." Aizen stated.

"What better way to destroy the soul society then to use its strongest soul reaper?" Aizen asked.

"So that's what was behind the orders of the central 46, the fear, the paranoia regarding Captain Zaraki; this energy has been living among them for the past six months; creating a mental link with each one of them." Shunsui sighed.

"That would be correct!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned seeming to appear out of nowhere; the tattered old cloak now cast aside, replaced with his captain's haori, making the man's still un-painted features seem to pop against the light of the sun.

"So what do we do about it?" Renji Abarai asked as he stood to his feet; now that it looked like his captain was going to pull through, thanks to Isane.

"The answer to that question is simple; we do unto them as they would have done to us; we place them under arrest!" Mayuri answered before turning on his heel. Kenpachi following close behind him, intending to make sure every member of the central 46 was taken care of, one way or another.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki stood under the rising sun, his face turned up towards the sky, listening to the birds chirp along the tops of the trees. It had been a week since the siege on the central 46 chamber had been put into action; each member of the central 46 who had once been held in high regard was now locked inside the maggots nest, no longer a threat.

Under the examination of Mayuri Kurotsuchi it had been confirmed that each member's mind had in fact been affected, coming in contact with some form of energy source—taking it into his own hands, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had figured out a way to destroy the source of the link, once again making the soul society a place of peace.

"Captain?" Ikkaku called out to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi turned his head, meeting his Lieutenant's gaze.

"It's time…" Ikkaku informed him.

Kenpachi nodded his head, turning on his heel him and Ikkaku walked down the pathway; just like before, no longer hunted men. Kenpachi squared his shoulders, his white Captain's haori once again proudly worn across his shoulders; his squad now reinstated.

The two men walked in silence, neither one of them wanting to bring up the past events of last week, in truth, Kenpachi had already accepted it and decided to no longer dwell on what couldn't be changed; he had proven himself worthy of the title "Kenpachi."

Ikkaku turned down the pathway, both men arriving at the squad 1 barracks. Ikkaku lifted his hand, knocking on the door. The door creaked open and Nanao Ise poked her head out, seeing that they had arrived for the captain's meeting.

Nanao allowed the door to open, stepping aside she let the two men walk past her before closing the door. Kenpachi and Ikkaku waited for her, allowing the woman to take the lead as she escorted them down the hallway in silence, something Kenpachi had noticed, nobody wanted to open their mouth around him anymore.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku walked inside the great hall and the room fell silent as Kenpachi took his place in line, Ikkaku standing behind him, which was customary when a Lieutenant accompanied their captain.

Rukia lifted her head, glancing up at the squad 11 Captain as he stood next to her allowing her lips to lift in what could only be taken as a sympathetic smile. The news of Kenpachi's ordeal had traveled fast once everyone had gotten wind of it; there wasn't an officer who didn't know the lengths Kenpachi had gone to free himself, to take back his legacy.

Kenpachi gave the woman a slight nod before turning his gaze forward, ignoring the looks he was being given by the others—Don't need anyone's pity, don't know why the fuck they're all lookin' at me like this…

Kenpachi allowed his gaze to wander, and ended up meeting a pair of steel grey eyes. Kenpachi focused his vision with the one green eye that was visible; now that he'd gotten his eye patch back. Kenpachi allowed his lips to lift in a slight smirk as Byakuya met his gaze head on and once again Kenpachi felt like they were having a moment of silent communication.

"You got the battle to the death you've always wanted, be grateful." Byakuya's gaze spoke to him.

"Now that we're all here, I guess we can get this started." Shunsui addressed the room.

"We've all come to an agreement on how we will be preceding from here on. All situations regarding the soul society and its safety will now be put to vote between the thirteen of us." Shunsui started.

"First order of business, what do we do with Sosuke Aizen?" Shunsui announced.

"He should be locked back up in the Muken." Lisa stated bitterly.

Kensei, Shinji and Rose all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, that looks like four votes for against his freedom; anyone else agree with that?" Shunsui asked.

"I still don't think he can be trusted, my vote is No." Toshiro Hitsugaya answered.

Shunsui let out a sigh before he continued.

"I'll go down the line for the remaining votes, Captain Soifon?" Shunsui asked the squad 2 captain.

"I still don't trust him." Soifon answered.

"So that's a no?" Shunsui asked, his brow furrowing, wondering if this was going to end up a unanimous vote leaving him the only one willing to give the man another chance.

"I may not trust him, but that distrust is based on the actions of his past, based on his current actions, I will allow him one chance." Soifon answered, surprising the room with her answer.

"Alright then, Captain Kotetsu?"

"Yes." Isane answered quickly, not feeling the need to waste time with an explanation.

Shunsui continued, patiently going down the line of the officers hearing them out for their reasons behind their answer and to his surprise by the time he'd made it down to the squad 11 captain, He'd already gotten enough votes in favor.

"Captain Zaraki, what do you think about it?" Shunsui asked, even though he pretty much had his answer already.

Kenpachi lifted his head, meeting the man's gaze before he spoke.

"Could care less…" Kenpachi answered, meaning every word—the fuck do I care if Aizen is free or not, I'm the one who let him out…

"I agree. It's really not a matter of importance to me." Mayuri chimed in his own two cents, whether it was needed or not.

Rukia decided to stay silent, already knowing the vote had been passed in favor for allowing Sosuke Aizen to live within the squad 1 barracks under supervision, something he had already been doing for the past week.

"We have our results, you're all dismissed." Shunsui stated with a smile, knowing that those opposed to the outcome would not be happy with the verdict, but he also had hope that one day the others might come around, and if they didn't, under the new laws that had been put in place, it wasn't something that couldn't be discussed at a later time.

* * *

Kenpachi waited for the room to clear out, not in the mood to deal with much after the past week; he intended to let his Squad have a couple weeks off from training in order to readjust after having to fight against their own, something Kenpachi figured he would take advantage of as well. Kenpachi turned once Rukia left the lineup, leaving him and Shunsui alone in the room.

"Kenpachi?" Shunsui called out to him.

"Yeah?" Kenpachi answered as he and Ikkaku both paused.

"Care for a drink?" Shunsui offered, expecting the man to turn him down after all that had happened.

Kenpachi let out a chuckle as he turned to face the head captain. Shunsui met the man with a smile of his own as Kenpachi walked his way over to the man. Ikkaku following close behind, the squad 11 lieutenant still a bit pissed off at Shunsui, but Ikkaku figured if his captain was strong enough to be the bigger man, he would follow suit.

"As long as you're buyin'…" Kenpachi grinned.

-End-

Author's note: Well, there you have it! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my little adventure, I hope it was worth the time. I had fun writing it. Thanks to Emin-Folly who gave me the inspiration for this concept. If for some reason I have angered anyone with my perceptions, sorry, but this is how I saw the events taking place.


End file.
